El batallón de la soledad
by A.Roberts26
Summary: Los huérfanos Edward de tan solo 8 años y Alice de 4 encuentran a una bebita abandonada, deciden llevársela y juntos formar el batallón de la soledad. Una historia de supervivencia en la que nacerá el amor, la mentira la traición y el odio. El destino o las circunstancias complican la vida, sin embargo al final solo un sentimiento verdadero triunfará.
1. Chapter 1: En un principio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El batallón de la soledad. **

**Esta conformado por chicos abandonados, en circunstancias horribles**

**Esta es la historia de su supervivencia. **

**Aún contra todo pronostico, contra el destino. **

**Nacerá el amor y la hermandad. **

**En una lucha contra la traición y el odio. **

**Lean el primer capitulo y díganme que les parece. **


	2. Chapter 2: Una nueva aventura

**Esta es una historia de mi autoría, denle una oportunidad y espero sus reviews y opiniones. La historia tendrá mucho drama, romanticismo y veremos a un Edward diferente. Es de mi loca cabeza. Lean el primer capitulo y digan que opinan del "Batallón de la soledad".**

**Los personajes son de la increíble Meyer. **

**La historia es mía, dale **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : En un principio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Londres, Inglaterra. 1994

Emily se pasaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, mientras Sam la miraba con cautela. Él sabia que molestar a una mujer nerviosa y enardecida jamás era una buena idea, aún así se atrevió a preguntar : - ¿Qué haremos con ella ? - dijo a tiempo que señalaba el bulto rosa que dormía ajena a todo el caos que se desataba en torno a ella.

\- Debemos protegerla eso esta muy claro, solo tiene 1 año y todo esto es muy difícil - contesto la aludida en tan solo un susurró. - recuerda que Renee a muerto y esta niña esta en grave peligro, no creo que la gran familia de Dunchester vaya a ... - un golpe sonoro los interrumpió y ambos miraron la puerta.

Sam se levanto de un salto, todo era tan confuso. Desde la noche anterior cuando la señora Renne estaba agonizando nadie sabia que pasaba. Emily estuvo todo el tiempo con la señora pero nada ni nadie logro salvarla.

Sus ultimas palabras fueron muy claras. "Protege a la heredera con tu vida". El problema era que no sabia como hacerlo.

\- Emily necesito que salgas de inmediato, acabamos de recibir una llamada. - grito Claire con desesperación. Claire era la sirvienta de confianza de Renee y por tanto la única que los podía ayudar a cumplir la ultima voluntad de la fallecida.

-¿Qué paso? - respondió Emily mientras entreabría la puerta.

\- Los señores Stefan y Vladimir Dunchester vienen para acá, se han enterado de la muerte de la señora y vienen por la niña.- finalizo Claire muy apenada.

Emily dudo un momento pero jalo a Claire hacia dentro mientras Sam pasaba el seguro de la puerta.

\- Carajo, no nos podemos ir. Emily tu menos que nadie puede hacerlo, fuiste la doctora de ambas, te preguntarán por la niña. - dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en un extremo del sillón.

Emily de repente se puso a recordar como es que habían llegado a ese predicamento. Antes cuando la gran familia Dunchester era feliz, los tres hermanos vivían en completa armonía. Stefan, Vladimir y Charles. Sin embargo a la muerte de su padre , pronto salieron las envidias y mentiras. Charles el hijo mayor se había quedado con las empresas siderúrgicas más importantes, y con varios negocios muy provechosos. Los demás dependían completamente de lo que su hermano les quisiera dar.

Por tal, el rencor y odio creció desmesuradamente. Sam había estado al lado de "Charlie" desde el principio y sabia lo mucho que le pesaba esta situación y la innumerable cantidad de veces que Charlie intento remediarla , pero jamás lo logro y murió con una gran culpa en su corazón. En un inexplicable accidente automovilístico.

Renee, su esposa no tenía ninguna duda de quien era el culpable, los Dunchester eran capaz de eso y mucho más. En ese momento comenzó a trazar un plan, necesitaba estar segura y más en ese momento en el que se había enterado de su embarazo. La niña que diera a luz sería la única heredera de toda la fortuna de los Dunchester y por ende el blanco de fechorías inimaginables.

La señora reunió a sus más allegados y les informó de su situación, Sam el jefe de seguridad, Claire, Emily, Quil, Paul eran algunas de las personas enteradas de la situación. Las únicas que podrían ayudarla, estuvo escondida por un tiempo fingiendo un viaje por Europa, durante todo ese tiempo oculto a la niña del mundo pero al final los hermanos acabaron por descubrirlo todo.

\- Tengo una idea.- señalo Emily a tiempo que sacaba rápidamente una maleta azul con florecillas, más parecido a una bolsa de mano muy grande de debajo del sillón - Claire tendrás que hacer esto por nosotros, por mi, por la señora y sobretodo por el bien de esta inocente.

Claire y Sam se miraban entre ellos, estaban muy nerviosos. El viaje de la gran casa Dunchester a la pequeña casa de campo no era muy largo los señores no tardarían en llegar.

\- Este es el plan.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba fuertemente contra las ventanas de la casa de campo, el sol, se esforzaba por ocultarse tras las nubes pero no lograba su cometido. A lo lejos se escucho el motor de un coche y todos los inquilinos de esa casa supieron que los señores estaban más que cerca.

\- tiene años que no veníamos por aquí, Stefan querido - salió Rowena del coche ayudada por su marido. - ya quiero tener a la niña entre mis brazos.- comento en tono alegre mientras avanzaba por la pequeña calzada que los separaba de la puerta principal.

\- Escuchaste lo que dijo tu esposa.- le sonrió Vladimir a su hermano.- ¿Qué no le haz contado nada?.

\- Cállate - le respondió con Brusquedad Stefan, mientras caminaban más aprisa.

La casa era algo exquisito grandes paredes blancas y escaleras de mármol que contrarestaban con la fuerte herrería italiana. Fue redecorada precisamente por Charles para sus escapadas con su esposa. Es una lastima que ninguno de ellos la vaya a disfrutar, pensó Stefan mientras admiraba el lugar.

Los recién llegados se sentaron de inmediato en la sala, mientras esperaban que Emily llegara.

\- señores !, ES UNA VERDADERA DESGRACIA.- entro diciendo Emily a tiempo que Claire la seguía de cerca.

Rowena sintió mucho miedo al escuchar esas palabras , pensó de inmediato en su pequeña Jessica ilusionada por una compañera de juegos. Stefan y Vladimir se miraron entre ellos, a que se refería Emily con desgracia? y lo más importante desgracia para quién ?

\- siéntate querida, - le dijo la señora - y explícate por favor que nos tienes a todos muy preocupados.-

Emily tomo asiento justo al lado de la señora, dispuesta a contar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todos guardaban silencio era obvio que lo que esta mujer diría afectaría la vida de todos para siempre.

\- señora , fue una verdadera desgracia. - Emily levanto la vista a tiempo que Sam llegaba y se paraba en el marco de la puerta. - no pudimos hacer nada la señora los problemas respiratorios eran muy serios, un defecto genético imposible de corregir. Fue muy grave pero no quiso que la lleváramos al hospital, fue horrible.- musitó Emily mientras recordaba como habían sucedido las cosas.

\- La niña tenía algo parecido a ella, y ... y ... a la 1 de la madrugada, pero .. .- todos se quedaron en suspenso mientras las lagrimas de Emily corrían libres.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - se levanto Stefan inmediatamente, - responde -

\- la niña murió, señor. La señora Renne se volvió loca de dolor pero ella también estaba muy grave, no soporto mucho tiempo y eventualmente también falleció. -

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los recién llegados, Rowena tenía una pena muy grande. Ella daba por hecho la muerte de Renee, pero la niña era inocente. En cambio Vladimir y Stefan se sentían victoriosos, eso era prueba que el destino les había ayudado a quedarse con todo. Vladimir incluso pensó que Charles se lo tenía bien merecido por todo lo que les hizo.

\- Debemos mandar a alguien por los cuerpos, no queremos un gran escandalo... - empezaba decir Vladimir cuando Claire por nerviosismo tiro la taza de café muy cerca de los pantalones del señor.

\- Carajo ! esta caliente... - gritaba el señor Vladimir, - eres una estúpida o que ! -

\- lo siento señor, yo estoy muy nerviosa lo de anoche no ha sido fácil. La señora Renee era mi amiga y ..- decía Claire visiblemente apenaba mientras balbuceaba disculpas y excusas.

\- Cállate ! - Vladimir, abofeteo a la sirvienta que comenzó a llorar. - Lárgate de aquí estas despedida, no quiero volverte a ver. Rápido, Rápido fuera. ! - gritaba el menor de los hermanos Dunchester mientras Sam se acercaba a levantar a Claire del piso.

\- Sam, llévatela por favor. Asegúrate que recoja sus cosas y que se vaya. - Todos en la casa conocían el carácter violento y arrebatado del hermano menor, muchas veces se habían escuchado rumores sobre los abusos de este para con sus empleados. Pero era la primera vez que explotaba de esa manera delante de su familia.

Claire salió de la habitación corriendo, seguida por Sam. Mientras los presentes le pedían a Emily que los llevara delante de los dos cuerpos.

\- Lo siento señores, pero será imposible ver a la niña.- decía Emily con una tristeza absoluta .

\- ¿Por?, somos sus tíos, la única familia que le quedaba. ¿Qué ha pasado? -reclama Rowena con lagrimas, visiblemente afectada. Stefan la abrazaba contra su pecho.

\- La señora Renee enterró a su propia hija junto al gran árbol, justo en la madrugada. Mientras lloraba, con sus últimas fuerzas, fue horrible.- dijo Emily a tiempo que comenzaba a llorar. Los presentes se sorprendieron, pero luego pensándolo bien eso era algo muy propio de la loca ecologista de Renee y toda esa onda filosófica de la madre tierra que ella proclamaba.

\- Es una lastima- menciono Stefan .- Entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo de Renee, y dejemos la tumba de la niña en donde su madre la enterró , pobre criatura.

A Emily no le paso desapercibido el tono sarcástico que el señor utilizo para decir eso ultimo pero no menciono nada. La señora se fue directo al cuarto de la fallecida mientras Stefan preparaba todo para el entierro. La casa nunca se sintió más sola, la pobre de Claire salía de la gran mansión llorando, era escoltada por dos hombres hacia la puerta de entrada. Ella se iba para siempre, ella y su gran bolsa azul con florecillas.

En el recibidor solo quedaban Vladimir y Emily. El menor de los hermanos se encontraba pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

\- Gracias Emily, por cumplir tan bien tu trabajo. - le dijo Vladimir mientras que con un dedo recorría el mentón de la muchacha.- Nunca nadie iba a sospechar de ti.

Emily sonrió, pero era una sonrisa melancólica - Gracias a ti, por confiar en mi.- dijo Emily a tiempo que recibía un sobre amarillo lleno de dinero.

\- Si me disculpas, tengo que ayudar a mi hermano con los preparativos. - Vladimir salió de la Estancia. Y Emily se recargaba en la pared. Dios todo esto era lo más difícil que ella jamás había hecho. Emily recargo la frente en la pared, pensando que todo había valido la pena.

Cuando de pronto una voz profunda la sobresalto, - ¿Qué fue eso, Emily? - Sam estaba parado justo frente de ella. Con una miraba que indicaba que Sam había escuchado la conversación.

\- Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de la señora? eh ! contesta ! - decía Sam en tono contenido a tiempo que tomaba a Emily por los hombros . - Responde,-

.

.

.

.

.

.

A miles de Kilómetros de allí. En Seattle un niño de ojos verde esmeralda y con una mata de cabello cobrizo de tan solo 8 años, se escondía bajo las mantas. A tiempo que cargaba a su pequeña hermana de 4 años y le tapaba la boca. Estaban escondidos por que su padre como otras veces había llegado borracho y estaba golpeando con furia su madre.

El niño no podía hacer nada, sin embargo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de allí y ayudar a su mamá. Golpear a su padre, golpearlo hasta que todo terminara y por fin pudieran ser felices, como perdices. Era lo que siempre decía su madre.

El cuartucho se estremecía con cada golpe de aquel hombre. El barrio bajo de Seattle estaba caracterizado por familias como esas, cuna de delincuentes y malvivientes.

\- Estúpida. - gritaba a tiempo que le metía una patada en las costillas y el pequeño cerraba los ojos. Alice, su hermanita no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, así que solo se quedaba allí en los brazos de su hermano muy quieta.

Su madre ya no gritaba, hace mucho tiempo que dejo de hacerlo. Pero el pequeño Edward sabía que no decir nada no significaba que no doliera.

\- Carajo, te lo dije . TE LO DIJE.- golpes, algo se rompía y el niño solo atinaba a tararear una canción que había escuchado en algún lugar. Alice se removía nerviosa, pero escuchar la voz de su hermano le ayudaba. Edward recordó la única vez que salió a ayudar a su mamá y como se había ganado esa cicatriz que le corría a un lado del cuello.

Una carcajada interrumpió sus pensamientos. - Sabes algo, hoy por fin lo comprobé.- escucho la voz de su padre - esos mugrosos que están en la habitación de al lado, no son mis hijos.- escupió esto ultimo a tiempo que tomaba a la mujer de los cabellos y la aventaba cerca de la puerta del cuarto de los pequeños.

\- Y hoy por fin voy a solucionar el problema.- El padre tomo la manija para abrir la puerta. El corazón de Edward estaba latiendo como loco, peor aún así saco la cabeza de las mantas, tenia que saber que pasaba, la vida de Alice dependía solamente de el. La puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando la horrorosa escena.

El hombre que solía cargarlo y ponerlo sobre sus hombros. Llevaba a su madre del cabello casi inconsciente y desfigurada . La jalaba como a veces Alice traía a sus muñecas arrastradas por el suelo. La luz se filtraba y proyectaba una sombra siniestra dentro de la habitación.

Edward tenía mucho miedo, Este seria el final de todo. - ME LAS PAGARAS, DAME A LA NIÑA. - gritaba su padre mientras escupía. - DÁMELA !

El pequeño pensaba que era un mal sueño, que superman, vendría a rescatarlo o que simplemente alguien llamaría a la policía. Pero la realidad era que en los barrios bajos de Seattle no pasan esas cosas. Y entonces sucedió algo que jamás se hubiera esperado.

Se escucho un ruido y su padre, calló de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza y gritando de dolor.

\- Edward, corre ! - decía su madre que aún tenía trozos de la botella en su mano. - Edward, reacciona, CORRE. Maldita sea, Corre!- en ese momento el niño reacciono.

Se colgó a la pequeña Alice a su espalda y bajo de la cama, con mucho cuidado de no ser alcanzado por el demonio que estaba en el piso. - Vámonos Mamá, vámonos. - suplicaba Edward mientras tomaba a su madre del hombro.

\- Corre y no mires atrás. No puedo acompañarte, no puedo moverme. No pierdas el tiempo, cuida a Alice. - decía su madre mientras gruesas lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos. - Se bueno y no olvides que los amo.- fueron las ultimas palabras que Edward escuchó de su madre mientras corría fuera de aquel infierno. Salió disparado hacia la puerta de entrada, y cometió el grave error de mirar hacia atrás.

Su madre aún en el piso sonreía mientras el Demonio se levantaba omnipotente tras ella. Aún con la sangre escurriendo del lado derecho, Edward podía ver el odio en los ojos de ese hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No puedo hacerlo, pensaba Claire cuando 4 días después de su salida de la mansión Dunchester se encontraba en América. El plan había funcionado, sacaron a la niña en una bolsa azul con florecillas y nadie había sospechado nada. Ahora solo tenía que ocultarla, eso era todo.

Pero una chica de 19 años, no puede hacer mucho por una bebe de 1 año. El dinero y los pasajes que le dieron Emily y Sam, pronto se acabaría. Para colmo de males Claire sabía que algo no andaba bien. Ninguno de los dos contestaba sus llamadas.

\- Carajo, ¿Qué hago ahora? - pensaba Claire mientras veía a la gran ciudad de Seattle, con sus rascacielos y toda la gente de traje preparándose para regresar a casa, después de un largo día de trabajo . Comenzaba a anochecer y al no saber que hacer Claire, había dado vueltas continuamente por la ciudad. Buscaba algún hotel barato para poder hablar de nuevo con Emily.

Llegó por fin al "Well", un motel de mala muerte, sin darse cuenta Claire había ingresado a una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad. Se registró y decidió que era hora de llamar a Emily.

Tum, tum , tum ,tum - Ocupado ! Yo no conozco a nadie aquí . - Decía Claire mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Comenzó a sollozar, esto era muy complicado pero lo hacía todo por lealtad a la señora Renee. En un punto el hambre pudo más , y la muchacha salió hacia un supermercado cercano. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y en la calle todo estaba muy tranquilo.

\- Mira bebe, te pondré en la bolsa un rato. No te preocupes.- Decía a tiempo que le suministraba a la pequeña unas gotas para adormecerla un poco.

Claire compro lo necesario e hizo un huequito al lado de la diminuta niña que estaba dentro de su bolsa azul, la medicina que Emily le había dado para dormir a la pequeña funcionaba muy bien. Metió la comida que había comprado, le pago al adolescente mal encarado y salió de la tienda.

Solo le faltaba media calle para llegar al motel, cuando escucho risas tras ella. Eran unos muchachos, que reían a carcajada abierta y caminaban a la mitad de la calle.

Claire sintió mucho miedo por la niña, por ella misma. Así que camino un poco más aprisa, los chicos se dieron cuenta y corrieron para detenerla.

\- Que tenemos aquí, una muchachita muy guapa y sola en la calle. - menciono el rubio a tiempo que la tomaba del brazo. Claire abrazaba y protegía su bolsa con cuidado, si los muchachos se enteraban de su valioso cargamento puede que se le llevaran.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, primor?.- menciono otro mientras tomaba el mentón de la muchacha.

\- no te importa - le contesto Claire a tiempo que se liberaba de su agarre y se pegaba a la pared del callejón. Bajo su bolsa azul y la puso junto a un contenedor de basura que allí se encontraba.

El rubio se pego a ella y embarró todo su cuerpo a la muchacha. - Claro que me importa, por que si no me lo dices no sabré que gritar cuando te este haciendo mía.-

Claire se horrorizo ante la declaración, pensó en que hacer, en la niña que descansaba a sus pies. Pidió la ayuda de Renee y Charlie desde el cielo e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Aprovechando la cercanía del rubio , le metió una patada en la ingle y se echo a correr. Los chicos la siguieron de cerca, Claire ya no podía más. pero tenía que seguir y luego regresar por la niña.

Los minutos pasaron y la niña despertó llorando.

La noche se volvía cada vez más oscura, y las ratas comenzaban a salir de sus agujeros. Como si la niña se supiera sola, lloro a todo pulmón. mientras el viento silbaba en las calles.

\- Eddie, _ nito !mira. - _Alice decía a tiempo que jalaba a su hermanito del hombro. - _mira, mira a nena_ .

Edward extrañado por las palabras de su hermanita, salió del contenedor donde se encontraba buscando algo de comer. Hace días que no probaba algo decente y su panza rugía como nunca.

Asomo su mata de cabellos cobrizos para ver que había en aquella bolsa y se dio cuenta que era una niña.- Tienes razón, hermanita. es una nena. - dijo Edward muy triste. - Esta niña estaba más sola que nosotros.- al oír su voz la niña abrió sus gigantes ojos chocolate, le sonrió a tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de burla.

El niño se quedó impactado por este gesto, y se pregunto si los bebes podían hacer eso, luego se fijo que aun lado la niña tenía comida, le dio un poco a Alice y el probo bocado.

Después de tanto tiempo sabia a gloria. Los hermanitos esperaron por 20 minutos junto a la niña para ver si aparecía alguien que la reclamara, pero nadie llego.

\- Eddie, nena mia. podemos llevala.- pregunto Alice con un puchero.

\- Se dice llevarla. Y al parecer hermanita es la única opción, no podemos dejarla aquí.- dijo Edward sonriendo, Alice le había leído el pensamiento. Desde que vio sus ojos estaba dispuesto a llevarla consigo.

Edward se levanto, doblo la bolsa azul y la metió en su pantalón roto, Alice se subió a su espalda, se sacudió las manos y cargo a la pequeña niña. - Bueno chicas, es hora de iniciar.- dijo Edward a tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

No sabían el viaje que les esperaba, pero Edward estaba seguro que si estaban juntos era lo más importante.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo?, En lo personal la historia me encanta pero espero sus opiniones. **

**Review?**


	3. 3: De tormentas, pesadillas y amigos

**¿Qué tal les ira a nuestro 3 pequeños valientes?, sigan la historia dejen un review. Entre más seamos más capítulos tendremos de esta apasionante historia.**  
**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Comencemoss!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: De tormentas, pesadillas y amigos.**

El viento azotaba fuertemente los edificios del bajo Seatle, se avecinaba una de las peores tormentas en años, el gobierno recomendaba a la población mantenerse en sus casas y guardar la calma. Los suministros se acababan rápidamente de las tiendas mientras la gente se preparaba para la tormenta.

Solo tardaría 2 diás o menos en llegar. Y el pequeño Edward aún no sabía qué hacer con las pequeñas niñas que tenía a su cuidado. Habían caminado sin rumbo fijo desde hacía ya 3 días. La comida de la bolsa se les acababa rápidamente y no lograrían sobrevivir en la calle a la tormenta.

\- Tengo que pensar que hacer, todos dependen de mi. Mamá ayúdame que hago.- Pensaba Edward con desesperación mientras Alice caminaba de su mano admirando los edificios y la pequeñita luchaba en los brazos de Edward por capturar un mechón café del cabello del chico.

Desde que los hermanos Cullen habían partido de su casa, Edward no había tenido un momento de calma. Caminaba sin cesar en busca de un mejor lugar para pasar la noche, en su pequeña mente sabía que no se podía permitir vivir en la calle por más tiempo. Necesitaban un lugar en el cual quedarse, pero Dónde? . Además las noches eran el peor momento del día. Él trataba de mantenerse despierto para cuidar a sus chicas sin embargo cuando no podía más y cerraba los ojos, lo veía a él. Su padre se levantaba imponente en sus sueños. Como un demonio acechando, con una gran sonrisa en la cara y en una mano su inseparable botella. 3 noches, 3 pesadillas distintas pero todas tenían de protagonista a su padre.

Y aquel pequeño, de cabellos cobrizos lloraba amargamente, se culpaba a sí mismo el no haber sido más grande y más fuerte, para defender a su madre y a Alice. Se culpaba por no tener la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a él y derrotarlo.

\- No, no siempre ha sido asi.- dijo Edward con una gran melancolía, y las chicas lo miraron extrañadas.

\- ¿Qué dices Eddie?, Nito por que paticas solo? - le respondió Alice extrañada

Edward se rió de la cara de Alice, y negó con la cabeza. En su mente había nacido una idea él iba a probar que podía ser alguien fuerte, y la primera prueba que tenía frente era sobrevivir a la tormenta. Por él, por sus chicas pero sobre todo por su madre. Para que su sacrifico valiera la pena.

Entonces sonrió inesperadamente, a tiempo que caminaba calle abajo. Su mamá, era tan bonita, daría lo que fuera por verla de nuevo. Tan solo ayer escucho a alguien decir lo mismo de su madre. EL día anterior se encontraba caminando cerca de un basurero en la salida de la autopista, se hacía tarde y ya tenían mucha hambre.

Sin embargo Alice fiel a su estilo, cantaba sin cesar una canción de cuna para que la pequeña bebe se durmiera.

duerme, duerme, beita , beita! duerme, duerme sueña con mamita.

La pequeña más que dormirse sonreía ante las caras graciosas que Alcie hacía mientras cantaba.

De pronto escucharon un ruido estridente. Unos niños corrían y montañas de basura se caían y causaban una avalancha desagradable de cosas y olores.

Eran 3 niños de entre 8 a 10 años que correteaban alegres, Eran los hijos del velador que no tenía a donde llevar a sus hijos asi que los traía consigo al trabajo.

Los 3 niños miraron a Edward y a las niñas y sonrieron.

-Hola, niño- dijo uno de ellos alegre- Yo soy Matías quieres jugar?

-Hola, Soy Edward. Lo lamento pero no podemos jugar, tenemos hambre y necesitamos un lugar en el cuál pasar la noche. –

-EDWARD,- grito la única niña que estaba allí- yo te conozco, tu mamá trabajaba en limpieza junto a mi mami. ¿Por qué no regresas con tu mami?

\- si, mami.- decía Alice despacito en el oído de Edward.

\- No podemos, ya no esta.- Dijo Edward con un nudo tremendo en la garganta, pensó en sus palabras y la última vez que la había visto sin embargo no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, primero despacito y luego unas gruesas lagrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no llores. Yo soy Tanya, se pueden quedar con nosotros a dormir, papá se va a dar rondines y no vuelve durante la noche. – la niña rubia sonreía apenada, uno de los chicos llamado "Marco" le quito a Alice de la espalda y comenzó a aventarla al cielo a modo de juego y Alice reía como no lo había hecho en algunos días.

Así fue como esa noche se quedaron con los niños del basurero y se pudieron dormir con una cena en la panza, calientitos, sin ninguna preocupación. Bueno casi ninguna, él demonio lo visito en sueños, Edward era perseguido hasta en sus pesadillas por su padre. Al día siguiente retomaron su camino, no sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos

Súbitamente un ruido interrumpió la línea de pensamientos que llevaba, las manzanas, botellas de agua y demás alimentos comenzaron a rodar por el piso, una señora se encontraba a unos pasos de él con bolsas de plástico rotas en las manos.

Con dificultad la señora se agacho y comenzó a recoger todo del piso. Cerca de allí se encontraba un super mercado y la gente estaba desesperada saliendo de allí con todo lo que podía para enfrentar la tormenta. Edward se acerco a la señora.

-puedo ayudarla?, pregunto de manera tímida.- La aludida levanto la vista y sonrió.-

-Mi niño, muchas gracias. La cadera no me permite ser tan ágil como antes.-

Edward procedío a recoger con una sola mano todas las cosas que se habían regado por el piso. Mientras esto sucedia la mujer lo veía con curiosidad, por que un niño tan pequeño cargaba con esas niñas tan chiquitas.

-Cariño , tu mamá debe estar preocupada por ti no crees,?.- La mención de su madre le hizo dar un salto sin embargo contesto con un nudo en la garganta.

-No se preocupe, ella trabaja todo el tiempo. Necesitamos el dinero.- Era la primera vez que el mentía sin embargo de los niños del basurero escucho que si te atrapan te separan de tu familia y sobre su cadáver abandonaría a Alice y a …

-Entonces toma,- la mujer le entrego 1 dólar.-Yo te ayudo con la bebé, y tu lleva mis bolsas entonces te daré otro dólar. –

Edward sonrió ilusionado era justo lo que necesitaban, dinero. Compraría comida, leche para la niña y les llamaría a sus amigos de ayer. Tal vez podían pasar esta noche con ellos de nuevo.

Entonces Edward tuvo una gran idea, Acompaño a la señora hasta su casa y le pidió de favor que se quedara con las chicas solo unas horas, la señora acepto encantada no sin antes advertirle que solo podían ser 2 horas por que su marido regresaría y a él le molestaban los niños.

Edward asintió y rápidamente regreso al supermercado donde ayudaba a la gente a subir las cosas a sus carros, o cargaba las bolsas hasta la parada del autobús, una señora incluso le pidió que por 5 dolares llevará toda el agua embotellada que pudiera a su carrito. Era obvio que todas las personas estaban en pánico por la tormenta.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el super, gano 30 dolares. Los suficientes para algo digno. Sin embargo tuvo que marcharse antes de tiempo por que el supervisor lo descubrió y lo corrió al instante. No había problema tenía dinero suficiente.

\- Lo logre, lo logre, gracias ma.- Sonreía mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Regreso corriendo a la casa de la señora, y cuando solo faltaban unas calles para llegar vio un coche aparcar en la acera, era un viejo que se movía con dificultad, se notaba cansado y caminaba con dirección a la casa donde se encontraban sus chicas. Había llegado muy tarde, El marido había llegado y Edward se imagino un sinfín de escenarios posibles. Tal vez llamaría a la policía o hablarían a su casa y entonces su padre los recogería y …

NO, no podía permitirlo. Edward camino con decisión por la acera de enfrente y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar se escucho dentro de la casa un alboroto, la mujer de cabellos negros, la misma que se había llevado a sus chicas salio al pórtico con dos bolsas de plástico negras y las ponía en la entrada mientras se metía apresurada a la casa y gritaba.

-Te lo juro Frank esos chirridos eran de una rata, yo la ví. Era gigante.-

Edward se acerco al pórtico corriendo lleno de pánico y miro en el interior de las bolsas, en una había un montón de comida, unas frazadas, sándwiches, leche, pañales, etc. Y en la otra estaban las chicas, Alice estaba a punto de reírse pero mantenía su manita contra su boca para callarse y se alegraba enormememnte de verlo, la nena mantenía entre sus manos un pedazo de papel y miraba todo con ojos atentos.

_" Alice, me lo ha contado todo, y aunque al principio fue un poco complicado entenderla, después entendí toda su historia. Lamento mucho no poder ayudarlos de otra manera pero, les dejo en la bolsa algunas cosas que necesitan. Cualquier otra cosa que necesiten por la tarde , yo estoy aquí. _

_Quiero decirte Edward que eres un muchachito muy valiente y tienes todo mi apoyo._

_ Con cariño Sue, " _

Esa noche leyó la carta acostado en el cuarto del motel que había retado para la tormenta. Se había acabado todo el dinero pero estarían seguros mientras el agua y viento azotaban la ciudad de Seatle.

Alice y la niña jugaban en la cama. - No Bella, no me jales. - decía Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios a tiempo que trataba de rescatr su trenza de las manos de la niña.

\- ¿Cómo le haz dicho?.- pregunto Edward de manera curiosa.

\- Bella, BELLA. No me preguntes por que solo mírala.- Decía Alice a tiempo que se reía del puchero de la pequeña.-

Al escuchar le nombre la aludida junto sus manitas y sonrió haciendo ruidos incomprensibles.- Mira Nito creo que le gusta.

-Es hermosa, y el nombre le va muy bien.-

\- Soy una genio verdad?, mírala nito, mírala.-

Edward obedeció y se quedo contemplando a sus dos chicas, se sentía mucho mejor ahora, más valiente y se prometió a si mismo que nunca dejaría que el miedo entrara en su corazón de nuevo.

* * *

**Han sentido una situación semejante? , cuando tienes que enfrentar una prueba y todo depende de ti. Platiquemos en un review. Para continuar esta emocionante historia prometo no abandonarte.**


	4. 4:Recuerdos y Lágrimas

**Chicas otro capitulo más de esta linda historia, Un review para que me digan que opinan, si les gusta o no. Son capítulos cortos por que van a ser capítulos muy seguidos . Espero y les encante esta historia y recuerden el misterio y la intriga están en todos lados. A las sileciosas que leen la historia animense a dejar un comentario. **

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es Original y mía. **

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos y Lágrimas.**

\- Mamá no quiero bañarme, porqué tengo que hacerlo. Los chicos de por aquí no se bañan diario, ma. – decía Edward con todas sus fuerzas mientras su madre luchaba por quitarle la camisa sucia que llevaba.

-Pero que tonterías dices Eddie, no por que todos sean sucios tu también lo serás.- replicaba Elizabeth mientras le tallaba las manos con jabón. – Escuchame bien Edward, tú eres diferente, tú vas a salir de aquí y te bañaras todos los días, irás a la escuela y serás exitoso y yo voy a estar allí.

-A la escuela mamá?- replicaba Edward incrédulo, - Pero papá se enoja cuando hablamos de eso, yo no quiero que se enoje.

-No debes preocuparte por él, deja que yo me encargue de eso y el año que entra irás a la escuela. Serás el mejor verdad? – decía Elizabeth a tiempo que levantaba con una mano la barbilla de su hijo para poder ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Si, lo haré por ti. Ma.- y Eddie sonreía desde el corazón.

El viento poco a poco se iba calmando, sin embargo la lluvia no dejaba de repicar contra las ventanas. En la televisión anunciaban los caminos cerrados, los techos destruidos y los espectaculares que a causa de la tormenta se habían derribado. La gente de la bahía había perdido la mayoría de sus casas y ahora se dirigían a refugios.

Edward despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, algún día cumpliría esa promesa. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro el techo, aún conservaba el calor de las manos de su madre en su cuerpo. Y decidió disfrutar un poco más la sensación.

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y dentro de la habitación no se escuchaba nada, la recién bautizada Bella se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo junto a unas almohadas. Vaya esa niña si que tenía un buen sistema digestivo, Edward tuvo que aprender a cambiar el pañal y ahora después de 20 veces ya podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Pensándolo bien, la niña era muy chiquita y delgada, debería tener menos de 1 año. Pero cada vez que la veía el instinto protector de Edward se disparaba como por arte de magia. El la protegería, a ella y a …

-¿Alice?,- susurró bajito para no despertar a la bebe,.- ¿Qué te pasa? –

Decía Edward mientras se acercaba lentamente al pequeño bulto que se acurrucaba junto a la cabecera de la cama, y sollozaba lentamente y en silencio.

-¿Te duele algo,? , Alice por favor ¿Qué te pasa? .-

Alice temblaba y se subía más las mantas para que Edward no pudiera verla.

-nada, Nito. Nada, vete.- decía Alice en susurros. – nada, nito.

Edward desesperado le quito la manta sucia de las manos y la destapo por completo, se coloco atrás de ella y la abrazo por la espalda. Acto seguido tapo a ambos con la manta.

-si no me quieres decir, está bien, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que me digas porque mi nita, llora como magdalena. –

Edward se acurruco contra su espalda y espero a que los temblores y los sollozos se hicieran más débiles.

-En realidad, no voy a decir nada a nito.- decía Alice mientras se volteaba para enfrentar a su hermano. – No quello hacer sentir mal a nito.

¿Qué le pasaba,? Edward se preguntaba, pero miró los ojos chocolate de Alice y decidió probar el truco que mamá ocupaba cuando Edward se sentía mal.

-No te preocupes, en este momento no soy Nito. Solo soy un amigo, que te escucha. – replico Edward muy despacito.

-¿No eres nito? – dijo Alice un poco confundida. Hasta que recordó como Elizabeth su madre, hacía lo mismo cuando Edward no le quería decir nada a ella. Y entonces la niña sonrió, pero al instante el recuerdo de su madre aguo sus ojos de nuevo.

-Amigo, solo quiero que venga nito y me abrace muy fuerte. – sollozaba Alice.

-Lo siento pero Nito no va a venir hasta que me platiques qué te pasa.- decía Edward.- A mí siempre me puedes platicar todo, y yo no le diré nada a nadie ni a tu amado Nito.

Alice se lo pensó un momento, conocía a Edward y si no comenzaba a hablar corría el riesgo de preocuparlo. Así que se armó de valor y recostó la cabeza en el pequeño pecho de su hermanito.

-Extraño a mamá,- decía Alice en un susurro.- La quiero tener conmigo, nunca me había separado de ella. Yo sé que Nito hace todo lo que puede, pero en verdad la extraño. – repetía Alice mientras gruesas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, y comenzó a llorar primero despacio y luego un poco más fuerte.

Esta confesión desarmo a Edward por completo, él también quería a su mamá pero ella no iba a venir, ella ya no estaba , y con este pensamiento los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo respiro y conto del 10 al 1, lentamente en su mente mientras abrazaba y consolaba a Alice.

El contar siempre le ayudaba, a calmarse y pensar. Edward se agacho y le dijo a Alice. – Tu nito no se siente mal por eso que dijiste, él también la extraña y mucho. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante por ella, para que este muy feliz en donde quiera que este.-

Alice alzo la vista y vio los ojos verdes de su hermano llenos de confianza, así que ella asintió débilmente y volvió a abrazarlo más fuerte.

-Por ahora puedes llorar, pero después necesitó que te detengas porque si Bella te ve se pondrá triste también, Vale? - Alice asintió y así se pasaron las horas abrazados, la niña llorando y el hermano consolando y guardando las lágrimas en su corazón.

..

.

.

.

.

-Capitán Quil, puedo pasar.- decía un oficial joven mientras tocaba la gran puerta de madera de la central de policías en California.

-Por supuesto Embry, adelante. ¿Qué sucede? –

-Señor tengo algo que decirle, ayer por la noche encontraron el cadáver de una mujer cerca de la carretera a Texas señor, tenía signos de traumatismo y violación.-

Quil se frotó la barba pensativo, será posible que…

-Capitán, no tenemos pista de los sospechosos. Solo sabemos que trajeron el cuerpo desde muy lejos, porque ya llevaba algunos signos de descomposición. Investigando un poco sabemos que es una mujer de entre 18 a 20 años de edad. Por su complexión sabemos que es extranjera señor.

-Había algo más en la escena del crimen, oficial? – pregunto Quil con el teléfono en la mano.

-No señor, solo el cuerpo abandonado.- Embry se extrañó de la pregunta, necesitaban algo más para que el crimen fuera atroz.- Aquí están las pruebas y las fotos del forense.-

Quil examino las fotos y corroboro la idea que había tenido cuando supo del caso.-Escúchame bien Embry, quiero que me reportes directamente a mi sobre este caso, sacaré a todos los oficiales de la investigación y solo quiero que tú te ocupes de ello, está bien?

Embry se extrañó de la petición pero acepto y se retiró de la oficina. El jefe marco un número de teléfono extrañamente ansioso, en la oficina no se escuchaba nada más que le sonido del reloj de pared de Luis XV que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

EL tono de marcado sonó una, dos y tres veces, hasta que al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un ruido seguido de ; - Hola,.-

-Hola, soy Quil. Avísale que probablemente la hemos encontrado. Hay un 50 % de probabilidades que sea ella, pero no llevaba nada consigo. – Y el policía colgó al instante.

..

.

.

.

La tormenta por fin había pasado y la gente inundaba las calles, las personas querían saber cómo se encontraba su vecindario, que había pasado en los demás lugares de Seattle. Edward se asomó por la ventana y vio como la gente del Motel, salía rápidamente con todas sus cosas. La renta del cuarto se acababa a la una y el encargado no tardaría en aparecer.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de irnos. Alice mete todo en la bolsa, Bella no te hagas del baño porque no voy a poder cambiarte mientras caminamos. Mientras yo, iré a tomar un baño.—

Alice se río de las indicaciones pero hizo lo que le pedían, las chicas estaban limpias y listas, las cosas también y Edward salía del baño cuando un golpe en la puerta sonó de manera estridente.

-Oiga señor, la renta del cuarto expiró abra para poder revisar el cuarto.-

Demonios, pensó Edward, tenían que irse de allí en ese momento. Se colgó la bolsa a la espalda, tomo a Bella en brazos y Alice se subió a la espalda de su hermano con la agilidad de un mono.

Abrieron la ventana que daba al patio trasero del Motel y se echaron a correr.

Edward corría lo más rápido que podía mientras Alice gritaba:

-Más rápido Nito, más rápido.-

Después de unas cuantas calles Edward se desplomo en la avenida de cansancio, mientras Alice se bajaba de su espalda y miraba a su alrededor, hojas, ramas, techos destruidos llenaban el paisaje. Basura por todos lados.

Edward hiperventilaba por el esfuerzo, se prometió a si mismo correr más seguido para poder tener condición física para próximas veces. Y Bella desde el suelo hacía ruidos y batía sus manos sucias en el aire.

Alice se acercó a un montón de basura que temblaba. Espera pensaba Alice, la basura no tiembla.

Camino hacía esa pila de basura y se alejaba de Edward y Bella. Al llegar descubrió que no era basura, sino que un cachorrito de color arena temblaba en el piso, tenía una pata atorada en una cosa de plástico .

La niña lo ayudo a salir, y el perro en agradecimiento le lamió la cara.

Mientras tanto Edward abría la bolsa y hacía un recuento de las cosas que le quedaban; - Hay leche suficiente, pañales también- se volteó a mirar a Bella a tiempo que le decía – Por favor no hagas más del baño.- Edward se preguntaba si las galletas resistirían otro día más.

-Oye Alice, y las demás galletas?, ¿Alice? .- Edward volteaba hacia todos lados pero no la encontraba, demonios estaba allí hace un segundo.

De pronto Alice venía caminando con un bulto café en las manos. – Mira Nito, conoce a Ness.-

-¿Qué? , Alice pero que –

-Estaba atrapado y yo lo rescate así que ahora es mío, mira a Ness.- decía Alice feliz, mientras se ponía de puntillas y le pegaba el animal a la cara de Edward.

Bella miraba todo desde el piso y aplaudía ruidosamente. Edward miro al perro y luego a la cara de Alice y se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

-Nito grosero, de que te ríes.- Decía Alice inflando sus cachetes muy molesta.

-Lo que pasa es que, … a … a este paso .. voy a terminar … recogiendo todo lo que encuentre en la calle, primero fuimos nosotros luego Bella ahora el perro, lo siguiente que voy a recoger será dinero, lo prometo.- Continuo Edward riéndose y levantando las cosas. Tomo a Bella y comenzó a caminar.

Alice no lo entendía a qué se refería, eso significaba que el perro podía quedarse?, o ¿Cómo?. Ella se quedó allí parada esperando una explicación. Edward sintió que faltaba la presencia de Alice y grito por encima del hombro.

-¿No vienen?, ni crean que los cargaré – Y enseguida les dedico una enorme sonrisa a tiempo que les ofrecía una mano.

Alice se llenó de orgullo y de amor por Nito, porque a pesar de todo, el era el mismo nito bueno y amable de siempre.

**¿Qué tal, les gusta la historia?, dejen sus comentarios, y disfruten la historia. **

**Nadiia16 tienes razón sobre el dato de las edades, ya lo arreglamos, lo que sucedió es que tuvimos que arreglar algunos detalles pero ya esta listo todo. No te preocupes, que todo va a ir cayendo en su lugar. Los Dunchester no se van a quedar tan tranquilos. ADemás el pasado siempre va a perseguir a nuestros protagonistas. Y descuida, con el transcurrir de los capítulos no va a ser tan triste, lo prometo. **


	5. 5:UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**Chicas aquí llegando con un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste la historia. Las invito a que nos dejen un review y así poder escuchar sus opiniones sobre la historia. Les recuerdo que actualizamos un día si y otro no, los capítulos son cortos pero van a ser seguidos. Así que comenzamos. **

**5: Un nuevo Comienzo.**

Las ligeras gotas escurrían lentamente por los vidrios del camión, la campiña inglesa lucía brillante con la suave brisa. Pero para Emily todo lucía igual.

Después de la fuerte pelea con Sam, no había ningún consuelo, ni sol ni sombra en su alma. El camión transcurría pasando por baches y lodo, todos en su interior se movían de un lado a otro.

-Yo no hice nada Sam, escúchame – Decía Emily a tiempo que luchaba por que el jefe de seguridad se quedara quieto en frente de ella.

-Mírame, mírame y di si te estoy mintiendo, Sam, tienes que creerme tú me conoces, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, por favor. – suplicaba Emily.

-Es por eso que dudo Emily, te veo y no te reconozco. Si en realidad no hiciste nada por qué aceptaste el dinero, por qué las llamadas a escondidas y lo más importante a dónde mandaste a Claire. - Sam se abalanzó hacia ella y la tomo por los brazos. – ¿A dónde?.

Emily lo único que podía hacer era llorar, Lloraba amargamente por todo lo que había sucedido y por lo que Sam pensaba. En ese momento Sam comenzó a gritar por toda la casa.

-Sr. Vladimir, SR: VLADIMIR!,- gritaba sin cesar.

\- No, Sam, ¿Qué haces?. Detente por favor- rogaba Emily

A los pocos minutos Vladimir, seguido por su hermano cruzaron el umbral y se quedaron de pie.

-¿Qué son esos gritos Sam?-

-RENUNCIO, NO PUEDO SEGUIR AQUÍ AHORA QUE NI CHARLIE, NI RENEE ESTAN. YA NO HAY NADA QUE ME ATE A ESTE LUGAR.- sentenció Sam mientras tomaba su chaqueta del respaldo del sillón.

Los Dunchester miraron curiosos a Emily, pues sabían la relación entre ellos. – Si es tu decisión, entonces vete.-

Sam salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Lo último que Emily vio fue la gran espalda de Sam dejando la propiedad. Dios mío, que había hecho, ella lo destruyo todo. Pesadas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas hasta caer entre sus manos regresándola al presente.

Hoy había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, por ejemplo donde estaba Claire. Y cuánto tiempo le iba a durar el dinero que le dieron los Dunchester, aún tenía que representar su papel por más tiempo.

….

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Un gruñido rasgo la noche, era algo leve como un rumor pero se podía oir perfecto por que a esas horas nadie estaba despierto, a las 12:00 de la noche no había nadie en la acera.

Sin embargo, el gruñido volvió a sonar y Edward supo exactamente de dónde provenía, era su estómago. Tenía mucha hambre, se le antojaba un pollito, o una hamburguesa o ya de a perdida las horrible galletas, esas que lo habían mantenido en pie desde que salió de su casa.

Pero no tenía ninguna de las 3 cosas. El clima era agradable y el silencio reinaba por todo el lugar, las chicas dormían despreocupadamente, Bella en los brazos de Edward, Por otro lado Alice y Ness estaban juntos en la bolsa de basura que Edward arrastraba por el suelo.

Hoy había sido un día muy malo, primero Edward había intentado toda la mañana saber exactamente donde estaban, descubrió que no se encontraban muy lejos de su antigua casa, en auto solo eran 20 minutos. Y el chico sintió pavor de ser encontrado.

Sabía que si el demonio los encontraba no les iba a ir muy bien. Por otro lado la suerte les dio la espalda a los 3 huérfanos todo el día. A pesar de que Edward había estado toda la tarde fuera tratando de ayudar en el súper, esta vez solo consiguió 6 dólares. Y para colmo el marido de Sue, se había enfermado y se iba a quedar todo el día en su casa por toda una semana. La mujer se disculpaba y estaba muy apenada. Pero ella ya no tenía forma de ayudarlos.

-Demonios,- pensaba Edward, ya era muy tarde no conseguía un lugar para dormir.

Las farolas se mecían lentamente al compás del aire, era ese momento en que la naturaleza se apropia de las calles, los gatos, grillos, ratas y demás animales salen de sus escondites para ver que encuentran. Edward no le tenía miedo a los animales pero sí a la oscuridad.

Le recordaba bastante el día en el que se hizo la cicatriz que bajaba desde atrás de su oído derecho hasta la clavícula. Alice era chiquita y aún no entendía nada. Pero a su padre no le importaba nada.

-Fue en un costal, la oscuridad reinaba, mamá no llegaba, mi sangre lo mancho todo.- decía Edward susurrando, con los ojos perdidos ante el recuerdo.

Un ruido inusual lo saco de su ensoñación rápidamente, Edward se detuvo súbitamente y se escondió junto a un contenedor de basura. Los ruidos se incrementaban, eran leves pero él podía oírlos. Eran pisadas, ligeras, alguien se acercaba a ellos.

De pronto el espejo de uno de los coches que estaba estacionado enfrente del contenedor se saló de su lugar y calló al suelo. Edward espero a oírlo quebrarse pero ese ruido jamás llego.

Alguien lo había atrapado justo antes de caer. Edward miró con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los coches no tenían espejos, a algunos les faltaban una que otra llanta, las placas etc.

Mientras Edward hacía esta evaluación se fue despegando inconscientemente del borde del contenedor, hasta lograr que un tercio de su cuerpo estuviera fuera del escondite.

-Sabemos que estás ahí.- dijo una voz dura. – Vete si no quieres que te vaya muy mal. –

Edward al principio se sintió cauteloso pero al volver escuchar la voz ya no le dio tanto miedo, porque reconoció en ella un tono infantil.

-No tengo a donde ir, así que ustedes a lo que estaban que yo ya me voy. – Edward salió del escondite con las chicas, y comenzó a caminar. A los pocos pasos escucho cuchicheos detrás de él.

-Es igual que notros- decía una voz, - tenemos que ayudarlo. –otra voz diferente hacia acto de aparición.

Por lo que Edward llegó a la conclusión que solo eran 3 niños, y le parecía haber escuchado a una niña. Justo cuando se iba a voltear a comprobarlo, se escuchó una patrulla a lo lejos. Las voces se dispersaron como por arte de magia y Edward solo a tino a recargar la bolsa negra junto a la pared, con Bella y Alice adentro.

La patrulla se estaciono frente a Edward y de ella se bajó un policía regordete, con el bigote lleno de azúcar.

-Jovencito, que haces tan tarde a fuera?.- Dijo el policía en tono acusador, mientras iluminaba la cara del niño con su linterna.

-Nada, señor.- dijo Edward un poco nervioso, si no actuaba bien podrían descubrirlo.

-¿Entonces?, estoy esperando una explicación.-continúo el policía sin despegar la linterna del rostro del niño.

Edward tuvo una brillante idea. – Pues verá oficial, yo vivo aquí.- dijo a tiempo que señalaba la casa azul que se encontraba a sus espaldas- Salí a espiar si mi papá ya venía, pero al parecer no hay rastros de él. –

El policía negó con la cabeza, cada vez más había casos de que los padres llegaban borrachos a horas inadecuadas, además que en ese barrio era normal que cosas así pasaran.

-Lo lamento mucho hijo, algunos padres no entienden la responsabilidad que es tener un hijo. Metete y no salgas hasta que le llegue, si tienes algún problema puedes llamar a la central de policía con confianza,.- decía el oficial a tiempo que hacía girar la linterna en sus manos.

-Si, yo lo sé, muchas gracias oficial. – Edward se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que el oficial, él subía los peldaños de la casa azul y el oficial se dirigía a la patrulla. Cuando este último paro en seco y dijo.

-Una cosa más hijo, están sucediendo robos de auto partes , en esta zona. ¿Tú no has visto nada?.-

-No, señor, no he visto ni oído nada. Pero si sé de algo se lo haré saber.- Dijo Edward, sabía que si mencionaba algo acerca de esos niños los podía meter en muchos problemas.

-Buenas noches, hijo.-

-Buenas noches, oficial.- EL policía subió a su coche y arranco, hasta doblar en la esquina.

Edward se desplomo a la entrada de la casa azul. Eso había estado muy cerca, tenía que moverse rápido por si regresaba. Bajo los escalones de prisa y al ir a recoger su bolsa , ya no estaba.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios? – exclamaba Edward con indignación.- Yo los protegí y así es como me pagan, robándome la bolsa, sé que siguen aquí.-

Desde las sombras la misma voz ruda y áspera contesto.- Vi cómo nos encubriste, y sé que eres hermano de la calle, así que yo nunca te robaría. Las chicas despertaron e iban a hacer ruido y arruinar tu farsa, así que las hemos llevado a un lugar seguro. – mientras decía esto el chico salió de debajo de un carro.

Era un niño rubio delgado, con ojos azules pero su apariencia se veía mermada por la cantidad de suciedad que tenía por todas partes, manchas de grasa y de polvo, cubrían su cara, su ropa y sus manos.

-Mi nombre es James,- dijo a tiempo que estiraba la mano.

-Edward , - contesto secamente mientras aflojaba los puños. – Llévame con ellas.

….

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

-Perfecto, Quil muchas gracias, .- Decía Sam a tiempo que recogía su maleta en el aeropuerto de los Ángeles.

Con la información recabada lo primero era ir a identificar el cuerpo, de allí partiría la investigación para ver donde estaba la heredera.

Sam había contactado a sus amigos del FBI, para que le ayudaran con la búsqueda. Tenía que encontrar a Claire y a la bebe. Bueno aunque ahora con las nuevas noticias solo a la bebé.

Después de la decepción que se había llevado con Emily, no dudaba que Claire también estaría involucrada en el crimen y si era verdad que estaba muerta entonces se lo merecía.

Sam, frunció el ceño al clima nocturno de los Ángeles por ahora lo importante era llegar al hotel y resguardarse para comenzar la investigación.

….

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Eran casi la 1 de la mañana cuando llegaron a una fábrica abandonada, Edward se encontraba muy nervioso, llevaba un buen rato de no ver a las chicas.

El paisaje era desalentador, se encontraban en lo que fue un parque industrial, había naves enteras abandonadas, llenas de máquinas y chatarra. James vio como Edward observaba todo.

-No pongas esa cara, al menos aquí encontramos refugio, un lugar seco y caliente para dormir. Para nosotros esto es hogar y Altamira se ha esforzado mucho para que este lugar parezca mucho mejor. – dijo James sonriendo.

Se veía a leguas que aquel niño rubio de voz dura había bajado la guardia y confiaba en Edward, sino porque lo estaría trayendo a su casa. Así que Edward quiso devolver el gesto a tiempo que decía.

-Lo siento, ha sido muy duro desde que salimos de casa. Sé que no tengo que ponerme exigente, la verdad es que tengo más hambre que otra cosa.-

-No te preocupes en seguida lo arreglaremos. – dijo James a tiempo que doblaba a la derecha y se metía en una puerta escondida entre la maleza y unos cacharros viejos.

El letrero rezaba: "La Compañía, fábrica de ropa, la mejor calidad".

Ya en el interior un cuarto grande se presentó ante ellos, lleno de grafitis y con montañas de cosas dentro, ellos bajaron las escaleras.

-Esta es solo la pantalla, quien entre aquí podrá ver un lugar abandonado, pero sígueme. – decía James a tiempo que echaba a correr.

Edward lo siguió y juntos travesaron las montañas de cosas que allí se alojaban. Dieron algunas vueltas hasta llegar a una placa de lámina, James la movió y otra puerta salió de allí.

-Y este será nuestro hogar, si así lo deseas. – decía James mientras traspasaba el umbral.

El cuarto era mucho más pequeño del tamaño de un recibidor. Al que se conectaban varios corredores, el lugar como bien había dicho James lucía más limpio que el resto de la construcción, cada corredor llevaba a cuartos pequeños que se ocupaban para diferentes cosas. Estaban los cuartos de los chicos, la cocina, el almacén, y otros más abandonados.

Era increíble lo que esos niños habían construido solos. Un verdadero hogar.

De pronto se escucharon unos gritos, era Alice que no paraba de llorar y gritar. Edward se apresuró al lugar de donde salían los ruidos y encontró a sus chicas con una niña de aproximadamente 10 años, muy delgada que trataba desesperadamente de consolar a Alice.

-Nito, nito malo. Solo me dormí 2 minutos y ya no estabas.- decía Alice a tiempo que se arrojó a los brazos de Edward.

-No llores Alice aquí estoy. Yo nunca te voy a abandonar, nunca. – decía Edward mientras que buscaba con la mirada a Bella.

La niña sonrió y quito una manta, en la caja estaban Bella y Ness durmiendo plácidamente, esa bebé si que tenía el sueño pesado.

-Bueno, este es nuestro hogar. Los chicos y yo queremos ayudarte, Yo soy James, ella es Altamira y el grandote es Julio. Que dices Edward, ¿se quedarán con nosotros?.- decía James mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

Edward evaluó todas las posibilidades, no iba a resistir más sin un poco de ayuda. Cuidar a las chicas y buscar comida era ya de por si complicado. Y esa noche estaba muy cansado como para continuar.

-Por el momento, pero quiero decirte algo James, yo no robo nada. ¿Está bien?.- dijo un Edward decidido.

James encogió los hombros ante esta declaración pero no dijo nada más. Por el contrario Julio se levantó del banco en donde estaba sentado y dijo.

-Bienvenido al ejército. – Todos se rieron y aplaudieron. Altamira se encamino a uno de los corredores y regreso con unos contenedores que se veían muy calientes. Era Sopa y un pedazo de carne. Edward y los demás se sentaron gustosos en el suelo a comer.

Este iba a ser el comienzo de otra aventura.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, a partir de aquí iremos más rápido. Creceremos junto a los 3 huérfanos en sus experiencias y aventuras. Por cierto ¿Quién quiere saber lo que le paso al demonio?... **

**Dejen un review, y cuenten lo que opinan de la historia. SAludos y les mando un beso. **

**Nadiia 16 Muchas sorpresas nos esperan en el camino, pero no te preocupes Sam y Emily no acabaron mal. De hecho ellos son importantes por que son los únicos que conocen la verdad. A lo largo de los próximos capítulos conoceremos más de ese ángel guardián que cuida a nuestros 3 protagonistas. / ****hanna 0786 creo firmemente en que dependiendo de la persona el sufrimiento puede sacar lo mejor o lo peor de la gente. No te preocupes nuestra historia va a tener un buen final. Y si los demás personajes van apareciendo en el transcurso de los capítulos. Aún faltan algunos datos cruciales en la historia./ ****adriana molina me alegra saber que mi historia te conmueve a tal punto, todos en algún punto nos hemos sentido solos, pero depende de cada uno encontrar la fortaleza en la soledad. Lee con tranquilidad, el primer capítulo lo publicamos hace un año y nos tardamos todo ese tiempo en desarrollar la historia, por eso ya llevábamos varios capítulos adelantados, yo también leo fics y se lo desesperante que es no saber que sigue. ASí que esta historia no se acaba hasta que llegue a su final. **

**SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODAS LAS SILENCIOSAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, ANÍMENSE A DEJAR UN REVIEW. **


	6. 6:a lo largo del camino

**Chicas, aquí esta otro capítulo de esta triste pero tierna historia, yo amo al Edward que lucha y no se da por vencido. Sin embargo los Dunchester no se van a quedar tan tranquilos!. Adelante a leer. **

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es mía. **

**6: A lo largo del camino.**

Vladimir entraba a su oficina de Praga, furioso.

-Maldita Sea, 2 años han pasado desde la muerte de esos insulsos, estúpidos y aún no tenemos el dinero. – decía a tiempo que aventaba lejos su saco y portafolios.

Stefan lo seguía de cerca, sin embargo se paró junto a la ventana y recordó lo caótico que había sido todo desde la muerte de Charlie.

Al principio le había parecido muy injusta la decisión de su padre, sin embargo decidió acatarla no había salida. Cuando Vladimir tuvo la maravillosa idea de ocasionar su muerte, Stefan no se opuso, sabía que si el plan tenía éxito el control de todas las compañías sería suyo.

Y luego Renne llegó y lo arruinó todo. – Maldita sea, dijiste que lo habías investigado todo no?, si en verdad hubieras hecho tu trabajo nada de esto estaría pasando. –

Vladimir se encontraba realmente histérico acababan de perder por tercera ocasión el recurso jurídico para revocar el testamento de Charlie. Desde hacía ya 2 años no tenían el dinero en su control. Podían decidir sobre el rumbo de las empresas pero el capital, era algo asegurado y al cual no tenían acceso hasta pasados los 20 años de la muerte de la heredera.

-Qué estupidez, la niña nació muerta. Ya, fin. El dinero es nuestro. Pero no, el estúpido de tu hermano tenía que poner clausulas incomprensibles en su testamento. – decía Stefan mientras levantaba las cosas que Vladimir en un arranque de fruia había aventado al otro lado de la habitación. –¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

De pronto un gran alboroto se hizo presente en el vestíbulo de la lujosa oficina. Gritos, golpes y uno que otro llanto se escuchaban a fuera.

Stefan caminó hacia la puerta – pero… ¿Qué demonios pasa? .- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mujer visiblemente enferma entro de golpe, empujando la puerta y con ella al Dunchester que se dirigía a abrirla.

La mujer se veía muy enferma, en sus tiempos de juventud se nota que había sido muy hermosa, unos ojos azules enmarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras, miraron con odio a Vladimir.

-Ya sé, que me dijiste que no te buscara. Que no querías saber nada de mí, la última vez que te vi, hace 2 años. No fui lo suficientemente clara, y hoy que estoy enferma y que ya no puedo más, te lo vengo a decir, yo … .- La mujer gritaba y lloraba amargamente, toda la oficina se llenó de un ambiente de tensión , los curiosos al oír el revuelo se acercaron a la puerta. Y Vladimir se quedó observando la escena tranquilamente.

Stefan se recompuso inmediatamente y cerró la puerta de un golpe, asustando a los mirones a tiempo que decía. – Athenodora, pero ¿Qué te ha pasado?. –

La soltera de oro de Seattle, la mujer con el carisma más grande del norte de los Estados Unidos, 2 veces dueña del título Miss Estados Unidos y por supuesto modelo famosa en todo el mundo, todas esas cosas ahora no tenían nada que ver con la mujer que se limpiaba la cara, y las lágrimas con un suéter viejo.

La aludida rio con amargura, adivinando los pensamientos de Stefan.- Esa era yo, definitivamente. Ahora el Cáncer no me deja hacer nada, gaste mi fortuna en la buena vida y hoy por hoy no tengo nada. – Sollozaba profundamente.- Todas mis calamidades empezaron cuando conocí a tu hermano y me enrede con él.

Vladimir solo era un espectador en la escena.- ¿A qué has venido, Athenodora? .-

-No creas que es porque quiero estar contigo, la última vez que nos vimos no me dejas decirte nada más, tú decidiste que ya te habías cansado de mí y por eso me dejaste, como la maldita sanguijuela que eres. Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza y me abandonaste a mi suerte. – Mencionaba todo esto mientras se acercaba y servía una copa de la licorera que se encontraba encima del escritorio.

-Ahora es mi turno de arruinarte la vida, Ella es Kate y es tu hija Vladimir.- decía la mujer a tiempo que apartaba sus faldas para dejar ver a una pequeña niña de por lo menos año y medio, asomarse de debajo. – Yo moriré muy pronto, y es tu deber, tu obligación cuidarla. Si no lo haces un amigo publicará nuestra historia. El mundo se enterará de la clase de hombre que eres. Piénsalo, la decisión es tuya.

Vladimir aún miraba curioso a la chiquilla tratando de encontrarse en ella. - ¿Crees que me das miedo?, tú eras una zorra , ¿Cómo saber si esa niña es mía?.

-Hazle una prueba y verás que no miento. Ahora, ella es tu problema.- Athenodora, dejo caer en el suelo una mochila pesada con ropa, pañales, leche, todo lo necesario para una niña de esa edad. Y salió de la oficina.

Los Dunchester no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez Vladimir no tenía ningún comentario que hacer, estaba verdaderamente pasmado, mientras que la niña los miraba alternadamente y se chupaba el dedo con curiosidad.

El tiempo volvió a retomar su curso y Vladimir se movió rápidamente hacía el teléfono.

-Seguridad, está bajando una mujer blanca muy delgada, deténgala por favor y tráiganla a la oficina.- Vladimir cargo a la niña como si fuera un bulto de papas, en su mente tenía claro lo que iba a hacer se la iba a regresar a su madre, pero Stefan lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? .-

-¿No está claro?, voy a darle a esa chiflada a esta mocosa. Que ni crea que puede amenazar a un Dunchester y salirse con la suya. – decía Vladimir a tiempo que la niña comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

-Yo tengo una idea mejor, y si funciona podremos tener el dinero de Charlie. Pero antes háblale a Emily y pídele que venga. – Stefan le quito a la niña de los brazos y la puso en el suelo.

Vladimir no entendía nada pero hizo lo que su hermano le pidió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella corría libremente por la calle, iba tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Los zapatos que llevaba le apretaban un poco pero nada que la pudiera detener ni siquiera Ness que corría como un loco detrás de ella. El perro era un pastor alemán, que de repente se había hecho gigante.

La noche se levantaba como un amparo tranquilizador, eran las 12:00 de la noche y todos dormían en tranquilidad.

-Una mariposa volaba por doquier, brincando y saltando, a la hora de comer. – Bella cantaba sin cesar, repitiendo una y otra vez.

-Bella, por favor. Llevas con lo mismo desde hace días, imagínate que yo me pase cantando o … -

Con tono de frustración Alice iba detrás de la pequeña niña con un costal verde.

-tú también lo hacías y yo no me quejaba.- Edward a pareció de entre las sombras. Claramente había dejado de ser el niño de hace tiempo. Las condiciones en las que vivía lo habían ayudado a dar un estirón considerable, ahora era tan alto como James y ya le llegaba al hombro a Julio.

Edward empujaba lentamente el diablito de carga azul, que llevaba varias cajas con contenido diverso.

Alice volteó a fulminarlo con la mirada, no hacía falta saber demasiado para darse cuenta que aún seguía molesta por la discusión que habían tenido en la mañana. Edward negó en silencio con la cabeza, mientras recordaba la charla matutina.

Ella ya tenía puesta su mochila, con sus herramientas. –Nito, por qué no puedo ir con los chicos, tu sabes que yo soy más rápida abriendo esos coches. Anda déjame ir.- decía Alice con un puchero en la boca.

Edward se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba acostado, empujando a Ness, el perro solo se volteó y siguió durmiendo. –Ya lo hablamos, el hecho de que vivamos con ellos no significa que nosotros seamos iguales. Tú no eres una ladrona. – finalizo con un golpe en la pared.

Alice salió corriendo en busca de Altamira, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella lo sabía pero quería ayudar a su hermano, a los chicos, ellos se habían portado tan bien con los Cullen. Además era buena en eso.

-No te creas tan diferente May, tú también eres un Don nadie. – decía James mientras pasaba por la entrada del cuarto de los Cullen.

Edward gruño ante el apodo, odiaba que le dijeran May. –Nito, Nito, mira esto. – gritaba Alice desde una esquina de la calle. En qué momento se habían adelantado tanto.

Ellos eran el batallón de la soledad. De ese ejercito abandonado, como les había llamado Julio, ellos conformaban el batallón de la soledad, pues trabajaban en la noche cuando ya todos dormían. Los Cullen y Bella se encargaban cada noche de visitar diferentes partes de la ciudad y recolectar las cosas que aún fueran útiles para venderse, o para reciclar. Ness era de gran ayuda, a veces jalaba los costales con las cosas y cuando Bella se dormía temprano, Ness la cargaba sobre su lomo y la llevaba hasta el cuartel .

Edward prefería abiertamente esta labor que ir y robar los coches. Él quería honrar el recuerdo de su madre, aunque a sus 10 años cada vez la recordaba menos y eso a veces era motivo de que una gran tristeza se apoderará de su corazón.

-ward, esto sirve.- dijo Bella mientras sostenía un espejo con un marco de madera por encima de su cabeza. Lo había encontrado entre la basura de una casa, en muy buenas condiciones.

Edward sonrió a la pequeña Bella, y metió el espejo a una de las cajas del diablito de carga. Aún recordaba la primera vez que ella dijo su nombre, también fue la primera vez que peleo con alguien.

James se había empeñado en enseñarle a luchar. Le dijo que en la calle le sería muy útil, pelear, es vital para saber defenderse y eso es algo esencial para cualquier ser humano.

-Lo necesitas, créeme. Vi cuando cerraste los puños el otro día, si yo me hubiera negado a darte a tus chicas la noche en la que nos conocimos y me hubieras golpeado el más lastimado hubieras sido tú.- James sonrió a medias.

\- Esta bien ,. ..- dijo Edward de manera dubitativa. Recordaba bastante bien los golpes de su padre, y lo frustrado que se sentía por no poder regresárselo.

-Lo primero es aprender a hacer un puño.- Julio río, pero se prestó a ser modelo, mientras las chicas miraban, Alice sentada en el suelo, deteniendo a Ness de la cuerda que le rodeaba el cuello y Altamira con Bella en sus brazos. - cierra primero los cuatro dedos y después el pulgar arriba, así te aseguras de no rompértelo al dar un golpe.

Edward hizo lo que se le indicaba.- Ahora todo depende del enemigo, tienes que pensar que es lo que hará, es como leer la mente. Si yo me agacho así, es porque te voy a golpear acá. Si giro hacía allá, la cadera va hacía aquí- decía James a tiempo que acompañaba sus movimientos con golpes fingidos dirigidos hacia Julio

-Entonces tú haces esto,.- Julio le demostraba exactamente como devolver los golpes. Así se pasaron un buen rato, le enseñaron golpes , llaves, fintas y todo tipo de cosas referentes a la lucha, en especial Julio, a pesar de tener 14 años. él antes de unirse al ejército había tomado un sinfín de cursos de artes marciales y de karate.

Así que después de unas horas, Edward estaba aprendiendo rápido por lo que James lo reto a una lucha de entrenamiento.

Edward escapo ileso de los 2 primeros rounds mientras que James se había llevado unos buenos golpes en el estómago, el adversario estaba harto de enseñarle a Edward por lo cual se le fue encima con todo lo que tenía. No había sido intencional pero uno de los golpes que James lanzó, conecto directo a la barbilla de Edward dejándolo en el piso aturdido y semi-inconsciente.

Sus chicas corrieron inmediatamente a ayudarlo, y Ness se planto frente a James gruñéndole como nunca antes -Nito, nito, por favor despierta.- decía Alice mientras sostenía la cabeza de su hermano por encima del suelo.

Bella tocaba sus mejillas con sus manitas y hacía sonidos incomprensibles hasta que pronunció uno fuerte y claro. – Ward, Ward.- Todos voltearon a ver a la niña incluido Edward. Escuchar su voz era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Edward se levantó y tranquilizo al perro con unas caricias mientras James le daba la mano y sonreía.- Lo siento May, me emocione..-

-Listo, vámonos.- decía Alice a tiempo que tomaba a Bella de la mano y ambas iban saltando, con el perro detrás. El chico solo las seguía en silencio.

De regreso en el cuartel general los Cullen se encontraban sentados alrededor de la parrilla eléctrica que Edward había reparado, estaban presentes Altamira y Julio pero faltaba James.

Justo en ese momento Edward los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos, eran un ejército muy diverso, además de peculiar. Julio había huido de su casa, un chico de 12 años solo en la gran ciudad, Altamira había vivido toda su vida en la calle junto a su madre, sin embargo el verla morir se había llevado su voz, y desde ese entonces no decía ni una sola palabra, sin embargo sabía los trucos más ingeniosos para sobrevivir, además de que ella había descubierto el cuartel.

Y James, el líder de ese ejército. Su padre le había enseñado todo, caminar, correr, mentir y robar. Él los había encontrado a todos y a cada uno de ellos, les había dado una familia y un apoyo.

-Más, … más…, más .- gritaba Bella, al tiempo que acercaba su tazón de cereal a la caja que sostenía Altamira. Ella sonreía y le echaba un poco más del producto. Ness ladraba sonoramente al lado de ellas. Edward se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había pasado desde que llegaron a su lado.

De todo lo que había aprendido, a sobrevivir, a reparar cosas como ; cuando arreglo la regadera para tener agua caliente los domingos y fría el resto de la semana. Cuando tomo su primera cerveza y la escupió inmediatamente jurando que jamás sería como su padre. De cuando Altamira les enseño a bailar a las chicas, como Julio y él habían adecuado una entrada trasera para emergencias, cuando Ness aprendió a jugar a las escondidillas y las incontables noches en las que le ganaba a las carta a James, a su hermano.

Todos ellos eran su familia. Todo estaba bien y ellos eran felices.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces cómo se declara?- Emily se encogió ante las palabras crueles del Juez.

-Yo … - en ese instante volteó a mirar a los Dunchester, todos de gafas que la miraban atentamente.- Culpable, yo en verdad no quería. Pero. .. yo escondí a la niña para cuidarla, me encariñe mucho con ella y su madre me la encargo. Ella me hizo jurarle que la tendría conmigo, cuando ví el sufrimiento de los Dunchester no pude más y les conté toda la verdad. – decía Emily entre lágrimas.

-Sí esa es tu última palabra, entonces te condeno por intento de secuestro a 8 años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza. Caso cerrado. –decía a tiempo que la sala se levantaba.

2 policías se acercaron y levantaron a la muchacha del estrado para llevarla a la prisión, Emily lloraba mientras iba siendo arrastrada, lo último que vio fue a los hermanos Dunchester sonreírse mutuamente. La farsa había comenzado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

-20, 30, 40, 50 dólares en una noche. Viste eso Edward.- reía triunfal James mientras hacía un baile al estilo de los jugadores de futbol americano.

-Eso es mucho dinero, James. –decía Alice, mientras miraba el dinero con ojos perplejos.

Julio se echó a reír.- ¿Tú cuantos Edward? - Altamira aplaudía enérgicamente, mientras Ness mordía continuamente un cachivache.

-35 dólares y una bicicleta completamente reconstruida.- decía Edward con una sonrisa.

Todos miraron lo que el chico tenía en las manos, una bicicleta por dios!,- Y es tuya James, casi se acerca tu cumpleaños. Así que considéralo como un regalo adelantado en el que he estado trabajando.- El aludido se levantó rápidamente y abrazo a Edward profundamente.

-Muchas gracias, May.-

James y Julio la llevaron rápidamente a las afueras de la fábrica y se fueron turnando para montarla, Alice iba sentada en la canastilla y reía estruendosamente.

El pequeño inventor se sentó encima de una pila de cachivaches, al lado Bella miraba la escena llorando y acariciando al gran perro.

-¿Qué te sucede Bellita?.- Edward preguntó a tiempo que se acercaba y con una mano en su barbilla levanto su rostro para poder verlo.

-Ward, ya sé que no hay papás, pero … -decía la niña mientras hipaba y sorbía sus lágrimas.- ¿Tampoco engo cumpleaños?.- y se echó a llorar en las piernas de Edward.

El corazón del chico se encogió, nunca se había parado a pensar en ese detalle. Los ojos de Bella mostraban una tristeza infinita, y Ward no soportaba que ella llorara.

-No llores, Bellita. – decía el niño mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos caoba.- Es cierto que no sabemos cuándo naciste, pero para nosotros eres una Cullen. Para nosotros tú naciste, el día en el que te conocimos. Así que ese será tu cumpleaños , el 17 de Septiembre. Te gusta? , te parece? .-

Bella saltó inmediatamente y se limpió las lágrimas.- Ward eres maravioso, una bici para ames y un cumpleaños para ela. .- Saltaba por todos lados y Edward reía.

Altamira llego con un pastel y empezó a repartirlo entre los presentes.

-mañana, iremos a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado. ¿De acuerdo?.- decía James mientras Alice y Bella asentían gustosas.

Ness levanto las orejas y se puso a gruñir, al principio bajito y luego un poco más fuerte. Todos voltearon a ver al animal, sin saber que pasaba.

-¡JAMES!, ¡JAMES!. – La voz profunda y gutural retumbo en el lugar, las fábricas abandonadas devolvían el eco de una manera fantasmal. Las pisadas comenzaron a hacerse más cercanas, seguras y fuertes.

-¡JAMES!, ¡JAMES!. – repetían constantemente un hombre.- SÉ QUE ESTAS AQUÍ.

Todos los chicos se levantaron de un golpe como si fueran un resorte. Edward entrego a Bella con Altamira, la cual le tapó la boca a la niña y tomo a Alice de la mano para meterlas a la fábrica.

A toda velocidad las chicas desaparecieron sin hacer ningún ruido, como siempre, como siempre habían vivido, en silencio y soledad. Ness se colocó en su puesto, junto a la lámina que protegía la entrada del cuartel, escondida entre unas mantas.

James les hizo una seña a Edward y a Julio. Todos sabían que hacer, James se iba a enfrentar a quien sea que lo estuviera buscando mientras Edward y Julio permanecían escondidos por si algo se salía de control.

El hombre desconocido se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el corazón de Edward retumbaba contra su pecho, ahora las cosas eran diferentes y él no iba a permitir que nadie dañara a su familia.

**Y bueno que les pareció ?, no tengan miedo de comentar. Les agradezco a las chicas que comentan y me hacen saber sus opiniones . Pero lo más importante es que me encanta saber que la historia les gusta. Eso me dan ganas de continuar esta increíble historia. Nos leemos, besos. **

**Nadiia16 Adoré la idea de las bibibliotecas, pero de momento al educación no entra en sus planes. Aunque es uno de los sueños de Edward, No corras pequeño saltamontes, lo de Sam todavía tarda en cuajar. Vamos a ir creciendo con ellos, por lo menos ahora ya tienen 2 añitos más ¿Qué te pareció?/Guest ¿Qué te pareció? sigue siendo interesante yo también amo a Edward. Y gracias por leer seguidos los capítulos, espero y continues siguiéndole la pista a la historia / .Life No te preocupes los capítulos se suben un día si y otro no. Y la intensión siempre ha sido que ustedes disfruten on la historia y sientan lo mismo que ellos, asi que me alegra saber que te ha tocado el corazón. Así es la soledad. / Marme no te preocupes, yo aquí sigo, solo tu tampoco te despegues de esta historia.**


	7. 7: Algo esta cambiando

**Regresamos con esta fenomenal historia, solo quiero agradecerles a las silenciosas y a las que no lo son por seguir esta historia, las invito a que dejen un review y que me cuenten que opinan sobre el batallón de la soledad. Una disculpa pero nuestra Beta se durmió en sus laureles y hasta ahora pudimos subir el cap. **

**Y ahora sí, vamos a lo que venimos LOL ! a leer chicas. **

**La historia es de mi autoría y los personajes son de la increíble Meyer **

**Cap 7 : Algo esta cambiando **

-Maldición, pero que dices Paul, como que Emily está en la cárcel?- decía Sam a gritos mientras aventaba los papeles de su escritorio. La compañía de seguridad que servía como fachada de su investigación, tembló bajo los pies de aquel gigante.

-Esto es lo que vas a hacer Paul, consígueme una visita con Emily, tengo que hablar con ella, voy a Londres de inmediato.-

Sam se levantó rápidamente y tomo sus cosas. En estos 2 años sus investigaciones no habían dado muchos frutos, excepto por tres hechos irrefutables y que para él eran oro molido.

Número 1, Claire había muerto.

Número 2, Al llegar de Londres, Claire estuvo en California y en Seattle

Número 3, Alguien había encontrado a la niña y se la había llevado.

Al menos ahora ya tenía un lugar donde buscar, Seattle. Después de mucho investigar descubrió que la última noche que Claire estuvo con vida estaba hospedada en un motel de mala muerte, en uno de los barrios bajos de esa ciudad.. Sin embargo, eso era todo lo que sabía.

Sam comenzó a recoger sus cosas de manera apresurada, se cambió el traje apretado por unos jeans y una camisa ligera a cuadros y metió en su maletín todo lo que podría necesitar.

-Señor tengo algo que mostrarle,.- Seth entro corriendo .- Es muy importante creo que tengo una …

-En este momento no, Seth, salgo para Londres ahora mismo. – decía Sam mientras abría la puerta y daba instrucciones a su secretaria que cancelara las citas de hoy.

-Pero señor, es muy importante que usted hable con ella. La señora no podrá venir en otra ocasión, hemos recorrido un largo camino desde Seattle.- Seth repetía desesperado, tratando de detener al hombre que se dirigía con pasos decididos hacia el elevador.

-Ahora no, Seth. A mi regreso hablaremos todo lo que quieras.- eso fue lo último que oyó el joven antes de que se cerraran las puertas del elevador.

Seth maldijo en silencio, y ahora que iba a hacer. – Lo siento mucho señora, Clearwater. Será en otra ocasión .-

-No te preocupes, además, ni siquiera estoy segura que sea la misma niña. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vi.- decía Sue mientras se sentaba a mirar la lujosa oficina del centro de Los Ángeles.

.

..

..

.

.

.

-Escúchame bien, maldita sabandija. Las piezas que me vendiste no son buenas, el mecánico reviso las piezas y 10 de ellas no agarran con los motores que tengo. – Decía aquel hombre gordo y mal encarado a tiempo que sostenía a James de las solapas de su muy gastada chaqueta, manteniéndolo a unos 15 cm. Del suelo.

James no tenía miedo, se había enfrentado a retos así prácticamente desde que nació, además Julio y Edward estaban allí por si algo salía mal.

-Puedo darles una revisada, si quieres, pero las piezas estaban en perfectas condiciones cuando te las entregue, que tengas empleados ineptos no es mi culpa.- decía James mientras soltaba esa risa que ocupaba para intimidar a la gente. Y sí que funcionaba, al oír ese sonido, el chico de 14 años se convertía rápidamente en una bestia de ojos negros que atemorizaba hasta al más valiente.

El hombre llamado Scott se acobardo un poco, pero estaba empeñado en resolver esto.- Entonces ven por las piezas mañana, y que sea rápido. Ya sabes que al señor Laurent no le gusta esperar, además del encargo que le debes .- y soltó al muchacho inmediatamente.

-No querrás a la mafia tras de ti. – dijo el hombre a tiempo que andaba sus pasos y se perdía en la tranquilidad de la noche.

La tranquilidad regreso inmediatamente, el fuego de la pequeña fogata improvisada crepitaba, de manera graciosa. James se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo.

-Eso estuvo cerca , no May?…. – pero no pudo concluir la frase porque Edward le metió un empujón por la espalada.

-¿Qué te pasa? – grito James.- Tú también vas a golpearme?

-Te lo dije James, te lo dije. Esto de robar no es bueno, yo no quiero a ninguna mafia detrás de nadie. Me escuchaste, no arruines lo que tenemos aquí.- decía un Edward muy preocupado, tanto así que por un momento impresiono al niño rubio que estaba sentado en el suelo.

Julio solo miraba la escena, él en especial no tenía ningún problema en luchar con la mafia pero no quería que a Altamira le pasará nada.

-May, May, May, parece que no has aprendido suficiente de la calle. No va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro, solo hay que reparar las piezas y no habrá ningún problema. – decía James tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Además crees que vendiendo y buscando en la basura vas a aguantar por mucho tiempo?, te he dejado en paz por que traes dinero, pero eso no va a funcionar para siempre. Con eso no te vas a hacer rico. – pronunciaba esas palabras mientras le daba la espalda a Edward. – Necesitamos dinero, mucho dinero. Necesitamos salir de aquí y vengarnos de todos los que nos hicieron mal.

-Merecen pagar .- tercío Julio desde una esquina.

-Pero no así,.-Edward lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, escuchando la voz de su madre en su corazón.- Robar no es la manera, en lo único que vas a terminar es en la cárcel. Tráeme las piezas mañana y lo repararé pero será la única vez que te ayudaré con algo que tenga que ver con la mafia.-

Edward entro al refugio, seguido por un muy juguetón Nessi .

-¿Eso no es lo único por lo que vinieron verdad James?.- Julio pregunto mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos a la puerta del refugio.

-Necesito pagarles, 900 dólares.- dijo James con tranquilidad.

-No lo arruines, por favor. Como dice Edward, somos una familia.- y entro al refugio.

James solo miro el cielo estrellado de esa noche fría. Apago la fogata y se tiro en la tierra mojada a admirar la noche.

….

.

.

.

Rowena y Jessica caminaban felices por el patio de la mansión Dunchester.

-Así es princesa, y la prima Kate va a venir. Y todos la vamos a querer mucho ¿verdad?.-

-Si mami.- decía Jessica mientras jalaba una maleta enorme llena de juguetes.

La casa era un sueño, amplias estancias con camas gigantes, una piscina techada que en las noches permitía ver el cielo, calefacción para las noches frías. Y los colchones más mullidos que pudieran existir en el mundo, solo lo mejor para los Dunchester.

Vladimir y Stefan se bajaron del auto, al tiempo que una de las sirvientas llevaba a Kate en brazos hasta el patio, para que las primas se conocieran.

-Espero que todo esto resulte, Stefan.- decía Vladimir a tiempo que miraba la hermosa escena , Rowena en el piso jugando con las niñas.

Kate al principio estaba algo inquieta, y preguntaba continuamente por su madre. Hasta que su tía le explico que su mamá y su papá estaban en el cielo. Pero que ellas serían su familia ahora. La pequeña de tan solo 1 año no se daba cuenta de nada.

-No tiene porque salir mal, es más deberías agradecerme por cuidar a tu bastarda.- decía Stefan sonriendo y saludando a Rowena.

-Esa mocosa no es nada mío.-

-De todas maneras tenemos que exhumar el cuerpo de la verdadera heredera, necesitamos su ADN, para las pruebas del testamento. –

-No te preocupes.- Vladimir lo dijo con un tono muy seguro.- El juez está muy satisfecho con la condena de Emily que no creo que pida ningún ADN, aunque de todas maneras lo haré para no tener sorpresas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nito que te sucede, ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada Alice, fue una falsa alarma. Ness a dormir. – llamaba al perro a tiempo que palmeaba a un ladito de la alfombra.

EL lugar no era nada ostentoso, es más parecía que antes eran los vestuarios de los hombres, los mosaicos azules mostraban una capa blanquecina extraña y las plantas entraban por cualquier lugar. Animales e insectos entraban y salían de un hoyo en la pared.

Las alfombras en las que dormían las habían encontrado en la basura de la calle Jenkings, pero eran en verdad muy cómodas. Y lo único que tenían para alumbrar era ese pequeño quinqué de épocas pasadas que le daba a la habitación una iluminación un poco más acogedora.

En ese lugar dormían los Cullen y Ness. Edward junto a la puerta por si algo se ofrecía, Alice en medio por que acostumbraba destaparse y en las noches Edward o Bella jalaban el sarape para estar calientitos. Y por último Bella con su inseparable frazada de flores, que Edward hizo con aquella bolsa en la que la encontró.

El chico miro a l techo, ¿En qué iba a acabar todo esto? , se preguntó mientras se tocaba la cicatriz de su cuello y trataba de dormir.

..

.

.

.

.

.

-Tiene visita.- Emily levantó los ojos y lo vio allí de pie. Al hombre por el que estaba en la cárcel. Sam cubría toda la entrada de la celda.

Seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, y Emily no atino a hacer nada más que lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar amargamente por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Sam no esperaba un recibimiento como ese, sin embargo no dijo nada y se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, a la mujer que en otro tiempo había sido el amor de su vida.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Sam después de un rato de estar abrazados.

-Ya es muy tarde, la lealtad ya cobro su precio, además ya lo saben .- decía Emily a tiempo que gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sam no entendí nada y por primera vez desde que salió de la casa de campo se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto en abandonarla.

.

.

.

.

-Emmet ya le pusiste a nuestros amigos las cosas. –

-Si papá, ya le puse a Edward y a sus chicas una bolsa afuera con todo lo útil para que no tengan que meter las manos en la basura.-

Alistair esbozo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Él era un viejo que se hacía cargo de su nieto de 15 años.

Sin embargo ese huérfano tenía algo especial. Había tratado de acercarse al joven Edward en varias ocasiones pero él siempre esquivo se alejaba rápidamente de la casa. Únicamente la parlanchina Alice le permitía charlar.

Sin embargo Alistair lo seguiría intentando, ambos se necesitaban. Emmet entró a la estancia y con su gran altura se puso a limpiar los libreros mientras pensaba en porqué su abuelo trataba tan desesperado de acercarse a Edward.

.

.

.

.

Altamira peinaba los largos cabellos caoba de Bella en una trenza, mientras Alice bailaba alrededor de ellas. Eran casi las 12 del día y Edward aún no terminaba de reparar todas las piezas que James le había llevado.

-Nito, tenemos que entregar eso. Ya? – gritaba Alice mientras daba una vuelta en el aire.

-Ward, ¿Qué hace? .- pregunto la pequeña Bella mientras acariciaba a Ness con una mano.

Alice seguía saltando por todos lados, mientras Altamira sacaba de debajo de unos periódicos dos broches muy bonitos y se los coloco a Bella y a Alice en sus cabezas.

-Son madiposas, que lindas. –decía Bella a tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y saltaba como Alice.

-Gracias Altamira. – decía Alice mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Sin saber por qué, las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de sus ojos y la chica la abrazó aún más fuerte. Bella se unió al abrazo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se perdía.

-No importa que, ustedes siempre serán mis hermanas.- dijo una extraña voz.

Alice y Bella levantaron sus caras de sorpresa para ver como Altamira sonreía, ella había hablado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Edward estaba muy apresurado, conocía el sistema de los frenos al derecho y al revés, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba podía armar y desarmar uno con los ojos cerrados. Pero estos estaban diferentes, parecían que habían sido golpeados para evitar que encajaran.

-Esto, no es posible. Esto es una trampa.- Edward se levantó como un resorte de su lugar y corrió hacía la salida.

Pasó junto a las chicas y les dijo. -Altamira quédate con las chicas, enseguida regreso. Ness vamonos.- El perro salió corriendo justo detrás del muchacho., hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Altamira asintió con la cabeza y se metió junto con las chicas al refugio. Ella tenía miedo en su corazón, todo estaba muy raro James y Julio salieron temprano y no habían vuelto y ahora Edward salía como un loco.

Algo estaba cambiando y lo podía sentir en el aire, en su piel y en su corazón.

**¿Qué les pareció el cap, ? . Alistair y Emmet por fin aparecieron en la vida de nuestros amigos, y ese James como le encanta complicar todo. además tan cerca y tan lejos Sam estuvo de la verdad. Un Review? **

**Nos leemos muy pronto .**

**Nadiia16 : adoro el sentido de vidente que tienes con la historia, a veces adivinas mis pensamientos sobre hacia donde va la trama, sin embargo no te diré donde acertaste para que sea sorpresa. Técnicamente cuando Bella escapa de la mansión Dunchester va a cumplir un año, Renne la oculto para que nadie lo supiera, sin embargo al final Emily les hace creer que la niña tiene solo algunos días de nacida. Por eso creen que Kate es perfecta pero están equivocados. / Fabis no te preocupes por aqui estamos, espero ver tus comentarios para checar que sigues esta historia. /Free. Love. Life. espero que confirmará tus sospechas con lo de Kate, lo de Emily ella misma te platicará que sucedió solo dale chance al siguiente cap. y adoro que sigas la historia.**


	8. 8: LA TRAICIÓN

**Aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo, espero y les guste estamos en una parte crucial de la historia. Así que ojalá se animen a dejar sus comentarios y me ayuden a promocionar esta increíble y hermosa historia. **

**La historia es original mía y los personajes son de la increíble Meyer. **

LA TRAICIÓN

Lo recordó mientras corría y sentía el viento en su cara, había una cosa que se llamaba adrenalina, era una hormona que el cuerpo segregaba que te daba un aumento del flujo sanguíneo. El reportero del programa decía que la adrenalina era poderosa, podía salvarte de la muerte, o empujarte a ella como los pilotos de carrera que eran adictos a ella.

En ese momento, Edward la sentía correr por su cuerpo. Podía escuchar claramente su corazón bombeando adrenalina por todo su cuerpo lo que lo obligaba a correr más rápido, más fuerte. Todo impulsado por ese mal presentimiento.

Ness, el pastor alemán corría como un loco junto al muchacho. Edward sabía que algo iba mal, porqué lo frenos estaban mal, cuál era el motivo de venir a buscar a James hasta su casa si siempre se habían encontrado en lugares diferentes y sobre todo porqué Julio le dijo "somos una familia".

Nada de eso tenía sentido, todo esto llegaba a su mente mientras el sol comenzaba a llegar a lo más alto del cielo.

Tenía que decirle a Julio y a James, insto a sus piernas a ir más rápido, mientras cerraba los ojos y le rezaba a ese ángel llamado Elizabeth que lo protegiera.

.

.

.

.

-Quédate aquí, yo entraré a hacer tiempo y cuando llegue Edward con las piezas me avisas para dárselas a Scott. – decía James a tiempo que entraba por la parte de atrás al Infierno. Un antro en el corazón de la moderna Seattle .

Julio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, ellos nunca habían ido hasta allí así que prefirió esperar afuera por si algo ocurría. La mente del grandote voló hasta la noche anterior donde Altamira y él, se habían quedado dormidos juntos entre promesas de amor, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, dos jóvenes corazones tratando de sincronizarse.

En esas se encontraba cuando escucho los ladridos de un perro, el cual reconoció al instante. Ness venía corriendo a todo lo que daba y cuando llego junto a él, el animal se tiró al piso con la lengua de fuera gimiendo sonoramente.

-Ness ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Julio sorprendido, pero Edward llegó unos minutos después y arrojo a Julio al piso.

El gigante por la sorpresa solo se tambaleó un poco pero de inmediato recupero la estabilidad.

-May, pero que demonios te pasa,-

-Cállate, ¿Dónde está James?. Tengo ,…. Ufff…. Tengo algo que decirles es muy importante.- decía Edward mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Entro a hablar con Scott, ¿Dónde están las piezas?, May veniste sin nada.-

-Las piezas están mal, no fue nuestro error , fueron golpeadas para que las piezas no se pudieran armar. Fue apropósito, Julio entiendes lo que significa, ellos están planeando algo y querían que estuviéramos aquí, lejos del amparo de la noche. ¿Por qué , qué pasa?

Julio cerró los ojos fuertemente , ¿Qué es lo que iba mal aquí?, los frenos estaban estropeados apropósito, James les debía dinero pero no es lo suficiente como para delatarlos, ¿Qué era, qué era.? …

-Tenemos que sacarlo de allí, vamos.-

-No, ven por aquí, hay que entrar por la ventana de allí. –

Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia la ventana del antro, Edward dudó por un momento que Julio entrara pero sorprendentemente lo hizo. Aterrizaron en una bodega llena de cajas, algunas de ellas tenían piezas de coches enteras, frenos, calaveras, parrillas en perfectas condiciones.

Edward se preguntó entonces porque hacían tanto drama por los 20 frenos descompuestos si ellos tenían cientos de piezas en perfectas condiciones. LA habitación no era muy grande pero en ella las cajas apiladas llegaban hasta el techo.

Julio vio algunas de ellas llenas de bolsas con un polvo blanquecino, Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, él la conocía muy bien. El demonio la usaba a veces en la sala de su casa, esa cosa lo ponía de un humor extraño e histérico.

El grandulón se percató de la conmoción del chico y le hizo señas para que se mantuviera callado. Avanzaron lentamente y casi al llegar a la puerta vieron que había un perchero con varias armas colgadas como si fueran sombreros y encima de ellas el logo de un ojo sobre una v.

No cabía duda, ellos no eran simples ladrones o distribuidores de mercancía robada. Ellos eran la temida mafia de Seattle, conocida por contrabandear drogas y peor aún, personas a distintas partes del mundo.

Julio tomo una pequeña pistola del perchero y se la metió en el pantalón con cuidado. – Solo por sí las dudas – le dijo a Edward mientras avanzaban para mirar por unos espacios que la puerta dejaba a cada lado.

Lo que los chicos vieron los sorprendió.

James estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con Scott tomando una cerveza y charlando alegremente.

-Él, quería conocerte, por eso te sacamos de tu madriguera, para que vinieras aquí. – decía Scott a tiempo que un hombre alto entraba por un lado y se ponía frente a ellos.

Edward y Julio no podían ver nada de aquel tipo, pero vieron la cara que James le puso, era la primera vez que veían a James sudar de esa manera.

-Yo soy Laurent, y quería conocerte Jimbo.- decía el recién llegado mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pistola pequeña y la ponía en la mesa.

James lo reconoció al instante era el jefe de la mafia. Laurent St. Vicent. El hombre más buscado por la policía estaba allí sentado tranquilamente a punto de tomarse una cerveza con él, un simple chico de 13 años demasiado alto para su edad.

-No te sorprendas tanto, me han hablado mucho de ti.- decía Laurent a tiempo que le quitaba la cerveza a Scott y le daba un buen trago.

-Primero necesito lo que me debes, 900 verdad? .- dijo Laurent a tiempo que estiraba la mano hacía el chico. James asintió, sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes, y de una bolsa de color marrón sacó el resto.

Edward no podía creerlo, él no sabía nada de aquella deuda pero lo que más le molestaba era que la bolsa marrón tenía los ahorros que él y las chicas habían estado juntando por meses. Maldita sea, James debió tomarlos durante la noche.

Julio miro a su amigo James entregar el dinero, sin ningún arrepentimiento en su mirada, ese dinero era en parte de Edward y de él, de lo que habían robado juntos, era lo que Altamira administraba y guardaba cuidadosamente durante meses.

-Perfecto, muchacho veo que eres un hombre de palabra. Ahora quiero pedirte una disculpa, los frenos fueron una excusa para que vinieras aquí al infierno a conocerme.-

James soltó una carcajada, - Yo he estado en el Infierno, muchas veces.-

-Lo sé, es por eso que te he invitado aquí. James quiero que te nos unas, nosotros podemos proveerte de todo lo necesario siempre y cuando cumplas con algunas condiciones. Hemos visto que eres un gran muchacho y estoy seguro que aquí con nosotros tendrás todo lo que siempre quisiste. –

Edward y Julio estaban más que impactados, jamás se hubieran esperado una invitación semejante. Elizabeth ayúdame por favor, pensaba Edward.

-No lo hagas, maldita sea. No lo hagas.- susurraba Julio detrás de la puerta.

La atmosfera estaba tensa y James mantenía su mano encima de la mesa cerrada formando un puño. Laurent sonreía mientras le lanzaba sobre la mesa dos fajos gordos de billetes,- Esto es solo para empezar, tú que dices? .

James miró el dinero con admiración. – Lo siento señor, pero tendría que consultarlo con mi ejército. Como usted sabe, yo no trabajo solo. –decía el chico con dificultad.

Laurent soltó una carcajada a tiempo que se agarraba el estómago, Scott que hasta el momento había permanecido invisible se comenzó a reír igual que su jefe.

-La oferta sólo es para ti. Jimbo tú puedes hacer cosas increíbles con nosotros, tendrás lo que siempre quisiste y quieres que te diga una cosa. – Laurent se levantó cuidadosamente y se acercó a la espalda del rubio, lo tomo por los hombre a tiempo le susurro despacio. –Yo sé en donde esta él, podrás vengarte como siempre quisiste.- James cerró los ojos.

Edward pudo ver claramente la cara de Laurent, llena de cicatrices marcas que cruzaban su piel oliva de un lado a otro, sus ojos eran de espantó inyectados en algunas partes de sangre, el hombre sí que daba miedo.

Los chicos no escucharon lo que el hombre le dijo a James pero ambos vieron su cara, Julio se volteó y puso su espalda contra la pared, no quería saber nada, lo conocía bastante bien y sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

Edward decidió ver el espectáculo completo, quería ver con sus propios ojos como el chico que lo había ayudado, que le había ofrecido un hogar, con el que había peleado, jugado, con el que había sufrido, su hermano, se convertía en un extraño.

James abrió los ojos y sonrió, con esa mueca que te helaba el alma. – Esta bien, acepto. –

Ambos se dieron la mano, sellando el trato. La avaricia y el poder condenaban el alma de aquel chico rubio, que una vez fue un hermano y amigo.

-Solo recuerda, quién entra no puede salir. – le decía Laurent.- Muy bien Jimbo, no esperaba menos de ti, ahora necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros.

Laurent comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta y Scott lo siguió. James solo se levantó esperando instrucciones.

-Necesitas probar tu lealtad, Scott te ayudará hay que acabar con tu ejército.-

James cerró los puños y se mordió el labio. Pero sin importar que, siguió a su protector fuera del local.

-Maldita sea, maldito cabrón! , - Julio abrió la puerta y se tiró al piso. El dolor de la traición se sentía muy dentro de su pecho. Algunas lágrimas le escurrían por sus mejillas.

Edward cerró los ojos, tenía la respiración agitada, estaba furioso, 1 .. ese maldito cabrón, 2 …. 3 … le había mentido , 4 ….. 5 … le había robado 6 ….. 7 …. Quería dañar a su familia 8 …. 9 …. 10 … era un … en ese momento el joven Cullen cerró su corazón no iba a permitir que nadie le volviera a hacer daño.

-Levántate, rápido.-

Julio se sobresaltó por el tono de voz que Edward uso para llamarlo, sin embargo obedeció de inmediato. El grandulón vio en los ojos de su hermano que algo había cambiado en él.

Edward le puso la mano en el hombro al chico de 15 años y con una fiereza que nunca antes había visto en él le dijo.- Tenemos que defender este ejército, hay que regresar con las chicas.-

Julio asintió y ambos, salieron del local. Corrieron por un camino diferente para llegar hasta el refugio, con Ness mordiéndoles los talones. La batalla apenas iba a comenzar.

**Los cambios duelen, pero son sin duda necesarios por que nada puede permanecer estático para siempre y eso Edward y las chicas lo descubrirán muy pronto. ¿Qué tal el cap. ? , les gusto. Espero sus opiniones y nos leemos un beso. **

**Nadiia16 en verdad me hiciste reír con los llamados de atención de Seth, tienes razón pero no se le ocurrió al chico sin embargo era necesario por que de ahora en adelante viene un cambio muy fuerte en la historia y como secreto Emmet y Alistair jugarán un papel importante para los Cullen. ¿Qué te pareció lo de James? , pensaste que iba por allí la cosa o te sorprendió. / Rania muchas gracias esa es la idea, te invito a que continues la historia. / a los demás que comentaron muchas gracias por seguir la historia. **


	9. 9: LA TRAICIÓN II

**¿qué tal chicas,? ojala hayan tenido un buen fin, hoy inicio de semana regresamos con un nuevo cap del batallón de la soledad, espero les guste y pues nada a leer que esta un poco grande el cap de hoy. **

**Los personajes son de Meyer la historia es original mía. Las y los invito a que al finalizar me dejen un review con su opinión y comentarios de la historia. Besos.**

**_Asalto Frontal_**.

Lo sabían, lo sabían y no podían ir más rápido. Sus piernas ya corrían lo más que podían y el tránsito, la gente, no ayudaba para nada.

Julio y Edward luchaban por abrirse paso entre la multitud del mercado de pescados que se ponía ese día cerca de la bahía. Ness en cambio corría junto a los coches y ya les aventajab calles, el perro sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, además sentía el nerviosismo de los chicos por lo que corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al refugio.

-Emmet, me harías el favor de descargar el camper, cuidado con el hielo.- le decía el pescador al chico de 16 años que se preparaba para un duro día de trabajo.

A pesar de no necesitarlo, pues su abuelo tenía el dinero necesario para mantenerlo a él le gustaba trabajar y ayudar, además la escuela todavía tardaba en empezar.

El muchacho asintió y se fue hacía el camper que descansaba en la parte de atrás de los negocios, cuando vio un pastor alemán corriendo junto a la calle con una rapidez increíble. Emmet sonrío pues a él le encantaban los perros, pero lo que siguió no se lo esperaba, Edward y otro chico corrían como locos detrás del perro que ya les llevaba una buena ventaja.

Los chicos iban desencajados, cansados pero sobre todo furiosos. Emmet había observado lo suficiente a Edward para saber que esa cara significaba problemas. Así que no lo dudó ni un segundo, le avisó al pescador y comenzó a seguir a los chicos.

Edward se dio cuenta que lo seguían, lo había visto mientras doblaban la calle.

-Lo conoces – pregunto Julio en un momento en el que se emparejaron.

-Si, es el nieto de un anciano al que vamos a revisar su basura, déjalo si quiere venir y morir entonces que venga. –

\- No vamos a morir Edward, al menos nosotros no. – decía Julio, a tiempo que tocaba el arma por encima de la tela de su pantalón, lo afirmaba con una seriedad impresionante.

-Tienes razón.- y así continuaron su camino al refugio con Emmet siguiéndoles los talones.

..

..

..

..

_ Si lo piensas es mejor.- decía Alice a Altamira mientras picaba unas cosas para el estofado de hoy.

La pequeña parrilla estaba calentando una jugosa olla de estofado de papas, el olor subía hasta el techo y se esparcía por la estancia, haciendo que a Bella se le hiciera agua la boca.

Altamira solo negaba la cabeza – Los padres son necesarios.- decía con su extraña y silenciosa voz.

-No lo creo, el mío era horrible y el tuyo también. Bella tiene suerte, ella no tiene a nadie.- decía la pequeña Cullen,

La aludida se levantó de inmediato, dejo sus muñecas sobre su manta de flores y les dijo. – yo las tengo a ustedes, ustedes son mi familia.

Las chicas se sonrieron, la pequeña tenía razón se tenían las unas a las otras y era todo lo que necesitaban.

De pronto Altamira sintió algo extraño, algo que no la podía dejar tranquila, a pesar que las niñas ayudaban en la cocina , se sentía diferente como cuando una tormenta está a punto de llegar.

-Mira, que te pasa? – decía Bella mientras la observaba con sus grandes ojos marrones.

-Nada, pequeña.-

-Y eso? ,.- Altamira volteó hacía donde señalaba la pequeña y vio de su mano salir un chorro de sangre, la muchacha se había cortado la palma de la mano. Las pequeñas corrieron a buscar un trapo y Altamira se detuvo la hemorragia con la otra mano.

-Pero que tonta, yo, no sé lo que paso, lo siento chicas, iré por agua para limpiar este desastre. Ya saben lo que hay que hacer señoritas.-

-Si, .- gritaron las chicas al unísono y saludaron como si fueran pequeñas soldados.

\- No tocar el fuego, mantenerse calladas y si tardas en regresar a pagar todo y esconderse.-

La muchacha asintió y salió del refugio, iba por agua y así aprovechaba para echar un vistazo que todo estuviera bien.

-Estaremos aquí en el coche Jimbo por si nos necesitas, pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Acabar con todo y tráeme a las niñas.- decía Laurent mientras el rubio se bajaba del Rolls Royce negro que brillaba bajo el sol.

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde y acababan de llegar al parque industrial abandonado, el viento soplaba un aire extraño y a James las tripas se le hicieron bolas.

Bajo del auto, con el galón de gasolina lleno hasta el tope, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Pero eso no significará que fuera fácil, ellos eran sus hermanos, su ejército, a cada paso que daba recordaba los momentos con ellos.

Cuando Julio lo encontró, cuando la madre moribunda de Altamira se las dio para que la cuidaran, Edward y sus chicas llegando al refugio, la bicicleta que ahora lucía brillante entre la basura a la entrada del refugio, las noches de juegos de cartas y cerveza, a las niñas bailoteando por ir al súper.

Pero también vio aquel día en el que lo abandonaron a su suerte, justo después de una golpiza tremenda, su padre y su puta, pararon el coche y lo arrojaron del vehículo.

Aún podía escuchar la risa de su padre burlándose de él a carcajadas, mientras él lloraba amargamente y pedía que se detuvieran, que le dejaran subir. Ese pobre niño ensangrentado siguiendo un coche en medio de la lluvia, siguiendo un coche jamás se pararía. James apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo. Ese cabrón se las pagaría y si para que ese momento de gloria llegara tenía que hacer esto entonces lo haría.

James rodeó el perímetro y comenzó a vaciar el contenido del galón por el lugar, Altamira que se encontraba llenando el galón de agua en lo alto de una pila de basura vio al rubio y le pareció extraño lo que estaba haciendo.

-James, James ¿Qué haces? Y Julio? .- gritaba la muchacha, pero nadie podía oírla a tiempo que se acercaba a él.

El aludido apretó los dientes aún más fuerte, sus mandíbulas estaban a punto de romperse. Pero aun así siguió con su trabajo y solo se detuvo para levantar la vista y mirar a la recién llegada.

La chica miro primero a James, luego se dio cuenta del carro con los hombres que estaban parados junto al Rolls Royce y por último le llego el olor a gasolina. Esto era lo que tanto temía, esto era lo que ella había estado esperando.

-No te dejaré hacerlo, no nos destruirás.- hablo esa extraña voz.

James se sorprendió porque Altamira podía hablar y en un momento de flaqueza di un paso hacia ella. Pero la chica retrocedió de inmediato, él ya no era su hermano, él no merecía nada.

Los hombres que estaban a sus espaldas se rieron ante la afirmación de la muchacha y eso le dio a James la seguridad que le faltaba, así que con pasos firmes se dirigió hasta la chica.

Altamira corrió hasta subir por la pila de cachivaches que ocultaban la entrada al refugio, pero James fue más rápido y la tomo por el pie a tiempo que la jalaba hacia abajo.

Las manos del joven aprisionaron sus muñecas y las pegaron al suelo, la chica estaba prácticamente acostada en el piso, sometida por James. El rubio le soltó una muñeca para darle un buen puñetazo justo en la mejilla izquierda, logrando así voltearle por completo la cara a la muchacha.

En ese momento un sonido que jamás había sido expresado sonó. La risa de Altamira se escuchó.- Estúpido, yo crecí en la calle y no te tengo miedo, soy un buen soldado y tengo porque luchar - a tiempo que decía esto, la muchacha le metía un buen puntapié en la entrepierna que saco al rubio de Balance.

La joven se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la cúspide de cachivaches, revoloteo un poco entre las cosas y encontró la palanca que Julio le había enseñado muchas veces. Estaba cansada que todos la protegieran, hoy por una vez en su vida ella iba a ser la fuerte, ella iba a tratar de proteger. Y con este pensamiento jalo la palanca con todas sus fuerzas.

Ruidos, chirridos, golpes, cosas de madera, ratas, no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a sonar de manera estruendosa. Los hombres que estaban en el carro se sorprendieron cuando la montaña de cachivaches inició una avalancha sepultando al rubio y a Altamira.

Cientos de cosas se desbordaron por las orillas de las paredes de la fábrica, basura, láminas de lata, muebles y objetos viejos cayeron sobre la lámina que protegía la entrada al refugio. El estruendo se escuchó a muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

El corazón de Edward saltó al oír el ruido, pero no se detuvo ni un instante, en cambio el ruido impulso a los muchachos a ir más rápido, ya les faltaba muy poco para llegar a la fábrica abandonada.

..

..

..

..

-Rápido, rápido.- gritaba Alice mientras apagaba todo, y sacaba a Bella fuera de la cocina,

-¿Qué es eso Alice? – decía Bella con mucho miedo, jamás en su vida había escuchado nada semejante.

-Problemas, tenemos que escondernos.-

Alice salió corriendo con Bella en brazos, apenas si podía moverse y sus piernitas no le permitían llegar al escondite.

Bella luchaba contra los brazos de Alice hasta que logró bajarse y correr por sí misma, las niñas tomadas de la mano pasaron a su cuarto, tomaron la bolsa de emergencia que Edward preparaba todas las noches con lo indispensable y se encerraron en la regadera. El único lugar del refugio que tenía una puerta lo suficientemente dura para resistir cualquier cosa.

-Alice, Alice, ¿Dónde está Ward? .- decía Bella mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían por los ojos, la luz a penas si entraba por una grieta del techo de hormigón.

-No sé y no llores. Los soldados de este batallón no lloran, entendiste.- decía Alice de manera dura mientras apretaba con una mano la mochila.

Ella tampoco estaba segura de lo que pasaba, su corazón se hacía chiquito ante lo que sucedía, también quería llorar pero tenía que sobrevivir por ambas.

::

::

::

::

::

::

La caída de los cachivaches levantó una ola de polvo que por unos momentos nublo la vista de todos los presentes. En el cielo nubes de lluvia se acercaban rápidamente y los truenos sonaban sonoros en lo más alto de ellas.

James se levantó confundido del piso, había olvidado por completo la palanca, y el brazo le dolía enormemente. Bajo la vista para descubrir que tenía una cortada muy profunda de lado derecho, justo abajo del hombro.

Le ardía muchísimo y por la cantidad de sangre que salía de ella, se dio cuenta que era profunda.

Los hombres del coche se bajaron de inmediato. –Eso no nos lo esperábamos, Ayuden al muchacho.- decía Laurent mientras soltaba otra bocanada de humo al aire.

Los tres tipos se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a rociar gasolina por todo el lado norte del refugio.

-Señor, por qué hace esto. Los huérfanos no son importantes, ya tiene a James.- pregunto Scott con cierta reticencia.

-Nunca entenderás nada, sabandija. Necesitamos cortar todos los lazos de bondad que James pueda tener, necesito que sea completamente mío. Y bueno las niñas seguro servirán en el burdel, siempre hay que pensar en una ganancia extra. – Garret St. Vincent mezclaba su copa de vino mientras admiraba la escena.

-La encontré, - decía uno de los hombres mientras sacaba a Altamira de entre los escombros, parecía una muñeca de trapo, tenía moretones por todos lados y sangre escurría por su frente. Lo peor de todo es que la chica no despertaba.

-Se ve muy buena, no? – los tres hombres se rieron.

-A ella también deberíamos llevarla con nosotros.- menciono un gordinflón a tiempo que hacia amago de levantar a la muchacha.

Fue en ese instante cuando el gordinflón sintió que algo caliente le brotaba del estómago. Los dos tipos restantes voltearon a mirar la sangre que brotaba de su vientre.

Aún la sorpresa no los abandonaba cuando uno de ellos, fue atacado directamente en el hombro por una bestia café, un pastor alemán se lanzó directamente a la yugular del hombre. La victima gritaba desesperado, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie se podía mover.

Julio llegaba corriendo con el arma en mano y lista, se encontraba apuntando fijamente al único hombre que quedaba de pie.

Laurent se volteó aún más interesado en la escena, esto sí que iba aponerse interesante.

El recién llegado miró a Altamira y sonrió, porque aquel soldado, había dado todo de sí para proteger al batallón de la soledad. Esa era su chica, había logrado hacer un Asalto frontal.

El hombre aprovecho ese momento de distracción para sacar de atrás de su cinturón una pistola parecida a la que Julio sostenía. Dos hombres, dos armas y solo uno saldría vivo de allí.

Mientras tanto James un poco más al sur se apresuraba a buscar los cerillos dentro de su pantalón cuando fue derribado por un costado.

Edward llegó justo a tiempo. Ambos contrincantes se miraron a los ojos, y Edward le sonrió.

-No lo hagas, May. No te creas mejor que yo.-

-No me digas así, tu y yo no somos nada.-

-Está bien, extraño.- decía James a tiempo que se levantaba del piso. – Seremos tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos. Solo que en este momento no habrá nadie que te salve. –

El rubio comenzó a fintar a Edward, el cual no perdió ni por un momento la atención sobre su contrincante. El cielo retumbaba con la lluvia que se aproximaba y en los ojos del joven Cullen no se veía ni un rastro de miedo, pelearía con él, pero esta vez ganaría.

::

::

::

::

"Si, Emmet. Nuestra casa es muy bonita, tenemos una fábrica entera, deberías de verlo. Una lámina blanca cubre la entrada y …""

Emmet recordaba la conversación de Alice, mientras buscaba la lámina blanca. Edward y Julio jamás se habían detenido a hablar con él, pero a pesar de todo y de no saber que pasaba, Emmet estaba allí para ayudar y eso iba a hacer, aunque Edward no quisiera.

De pronto el muchacho vio al perro que siempre acompañaba a los chicos escarbando en un lugar junto a un sillón destartalado, el animal gimoteaba y lloraba mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre las cosas. Emmet se acercó con cuidado y cuando Ness sintió su presencia se volteó en forma amenazadora.

El perro tenía todo el hocico ensangrentado, en algunas partes de su lomo le faltaban pedazos de pelo, sin embargo le mostraba los dientes gruñendo amenazadoramente.

-Tranquilo, Ness. Tranquilo, soy yo.- decía Emmet mientras daba pasos firmes acercándose al animal.

Ness dudo por un segundo pero se volteó y continúo su tarea de escarbar, Emmet no sabía porque pero comenzó a ayudarle al perro a sacar los cachivaches y poco a poco logro ver la famosa lámina blanca de la que siempre hablaba Alice.

¨::

::

::

::

James se lanzó a la carga contra Edward, agachándose lo suficiente para taclear al chico, pero Ed era más rápido y logro esquivarlo con facilidad.

En cambio le metió un rodillazo directo al estómago, lo que dejo a James sin aire por un momento.

-No somos iguales James, hoy lo vi más que nunca.-

\- ¡Cállate! , maldita sea.- escupió un poco de sangre y se volvió a levantar sin embargo el joven Cullen vio toda la sangre que tenía en el hombro derecho y decidió poner su mano allí para apretarlo fuertemente.

El rubio grito enormemente, mientras el otro usaba toda su fuerza. James movió la cadera como Julio le había enseñado y tiro a Edward al piso de un jalón.

-Tú, no sabes nada, siempre compadeciéndote, pobre Cullen, TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES SUFRIR , .- gritaba el muchacho.

Edward se levantó rápidamente y se limpió la sangre que le escurría por la frente.

-Tú eres el que no sabe nada, de la familia, del honor y la lealtad. Desgraciado cabrón porque nos haces esto. –

-Necesito mi venganza y moriré si es necesario para conseguirla, me llevaré a tus chicas conmigo.

Edward entro en cólera al ver a ese demonio que una vez había sido su hermano reír mientras se detenía el brazo. Y se lanzó a golpearlo con más fuerza.

Los chicos estuvieron golpeándose el uno al otro mientras Laurent salía del coche, ya se había aburrido del espectáculo. Salió con paso decidido y tiro su cigarrillo al piso.

Pasaron unos segundos y en ese momento del suelo se prendió en una llamarada que en poco tiempo corría libre por todo el lugar, el fuego comenzó a crecer y a alimentarse de las cosas que allí se encontraban.

Todos los que allí se encontraban se quedaron sorprendidos por el fuego, que avanzaba rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban.

El hombre de la pistola disparo a Julio en un intento por escapar del fuego, la bala le dio un rozón a Julio en el brazo sin embargo falló, en cambio él acertó por completo y mató al hombre en el acto.

El fuego ya pintaba las colinas de basura y alcanzó rápidamente un lugar cercano al cual Emmet y Ness cavaban.

Emmet se asustó a tiempo que una pesada viga de madera cayó bloqueando el camino para cavar. Sin embargo el chico con sus dos manos trato de levantarla, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo cargo el pesado bloque de madera lo que permitió que el perro se metiera entre la basura rápidamente.

-Demonios, Ness. Sal de allí. - pero el perro no entendía de razones y se metió por el túnel hasta perderse de vista.

La basura ardía como nunca, una llamarada crepito y creció cerca de la espalda de James, ambos contendientes ya estaban muy cansados, pero nadie se iba a rendir.

Hasta que Julio comenzó a gritar.- Edward, Edward, siguen dentro, siguen dentro.- Altamira había avisado sobre las chicas con un último esfuerzo antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

Edward se alertó de inmediato, no tenía tiempo que perder se volteó y comenzó a correr hacía la basura en llamas que se levantaba imponente ante ellos.

-Estas huyendo Cullen.- gritaba un James cansado y sangrante.

-No, solo que yo sí sé lo que es importante.- y el muchacho continúo corriendo.

Las piernas del rubio ya no podían sostenerlo más, los golpes le pesaban sobre su cuerpo, la sangre perdida le hacía falta y el cansancio lo reclamaba. James cayo hacía atrás sin embargo Scott estaba allí, lo levanto, lo subió al coche y se fueron.

-No te preocupes Jimbo, ya tendrás tu revancha con ese Edward Cullen.-

::

::

::

::

::

Las llamas se levantaban al cielo el fuego no tardaría en alcanzar el hoyo por el que Ness había entrado y que aún no salía.

Edward llego corriendo hacía Emmet que se encontraba en la entrada sosteniendo una viga.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, Maldita sea, largo dónde está Ness.- Decía Edward a tiempo que el corazón le latía rápidamente, qué podía hacer, tenía que pensar rápido.

Emmet con un gran esfuerzo le contesto.- Dentro … ufff … allí dentro.

Edward vio hacía el interior del túnel, era lo suficientemente grande para él.

-Puedes aguantar aquí? – le preguntó Edward en tono malhumorado mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la dejaba en el piso.

\- Creo … creo que sí.. – decía Emmet.

Edward se metió de lleno al agujero, Julio llegó corriendo y le ayudo a Emmet a sostener la entrada del túnel abierta, ambos muchachos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo enorme.

:

:

::

Al poco tiempo algo se movió dentro del túnel.

Nadie sabía que era.

No podían verlo .

Pero ambos rezaron para que se tratara de Edward y las chicas sin embargo nada se veía con claridad.

De pronto la Lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo, lo que les ayudo para que el fuego no siguiera avanzando, el bulto salió por completo a la luz de las llamas, era Ness que llevaba en su espalda un bulto negro abrazado a su cuello.

Bella y el perro cayeron de lleno al piso ambos exhaustos, el perro daba sonoros gemidos, y todos se dieron cuenta que una parte de su pelaje se había quemado. La niña lloraba sonoramente no porque se hubiera lastimado de hecho ella estaba empapada, sino que se había asustado.

El peso de la viga comenzaba a ser demasiado. Y Julio gritó – Y Edward? , Bella, Bella mírame, ¿Dónde está Edward?.

La niña abrió sus ojos marrones, se quitó de la cabeza su manta de flores y grito .- Allí.-

Edward salía del túnel con una Alice inconsciente y empapada, en ese momento , Emmet y Julio soltaron la viga al mismo tiempo, levantando una llamarada de polvo.

La lluvia caía como bendición del cielo, Edward levantó la vista y miro las nubes negras que se cernían sobre ellos, Gracias ma, muchas gracias, pensaba Edward.

Edward y Julio se miraron y sonrieron. Lo habían logrado, habían salvado a sus chicas sin embargo de ahora en adelante nada iba a ser fácil. La calma duro muy poco, en ese momento la patrulla de la policía sonó y tres autos se estacionaron del otro lado de la pila de basura llameante.

-Capitán Jenkins, revise la zona. Necesitamos detener a los culpables, pero que demonios. – Los oficiales miraron los cuerpos tendidos junto al fuego.- Aquí hubo un asesinato rápido el asesino no debe estar lejos.

Los chicos se paralizaron, Edward recordó las palabras de aquella niña rubia en el basurero " Si los atrapan, pueden separarlos y nunca más las volverás a ver Edward." . Y un miedo tremendo se apoderó del muchacho.

Julio reacciono y susurró – Corran, corran. Edward reacciona, vámonos.-

Todos los chicos corrieron un tramo mientras sentían los pasos de los oficiales cerca de ellos, la lluvia y el lodo dificultaba el avance por el parque industrial, sin embargo no iba a ser suficiente para detener a la policía.

-Tenemos que separarnos, Edward. Hermano, escapa con tus chicas y no te detengas, pase lo que pase, somos familia. – decía Julio a tiempo que acomodaba a Altamira en brazos y se disponía a correr. – Te quiero Edward.

El chico aún no asimilaba sus palabras, cuando el grandote doblo por un camino y desapareció.

-Nos vemos en mi casa Edward,.- dijo Emmet que sin ningún permiso levantó a Bella y a Ness del suelo y se echó a correr.

Edward despertó de su estupor protegió a Alice contra su pecho y continuó corriendo de allí lo más rápido que podía.

Sus piernas ya no podían más, toda la tensión del día se acumulaba en ellas, sus brazos parecían de gelatina y Alice se le hacía más pesada que nunca. No habían salido ni siquiera de las fábricas abandonadas cuando escucho que los policías los seguían.

Edward se tiró al piso con Alice en brazos y se ocultó entre un refrigerador que encontró cerca de allí.

-Está seguro teniente que escucho algo,-

-Por supuesto hijo, seré viejo pero aún conozco mi trabajo, ahora haz silencio.-

Lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia que caía por el lugar. Edward aguanto la respiración, los policías estaban muy cerca de ellos si los encontraban no podrían escapar .Justo cuando el teniente pasaba cerca del refri el sonido de su radio los interrumpió.

-Señor, aquí se reporta la patrulla #2 detuvimos a dos sospechosos, regresen para interrogarlos.-

El corazón de Edward dio un saltó, Mierda pensaba, ¿A quién habían atrapado?, a Bella no, por favor, a Bella no, Mamá ayúdanos por favor.

-Están seguros?

-Si teniente es un chico como de 16 años con …. Con una …. Con una chica de 15 más o menos.-

Edward sintió que su corazón se encogía, hoy una vez más había perdido a alguien que amaba.

Julio ni siquiera lo intento, el solo despisto a los demás para que siguieran corriendo pero él necesitaba esto. Altamira necesitaba atención médica, y él necesitaba pagar sus culpas.

Lo que había pasado con James le había abierto los ojos, lo que hacía estaba mal y tenía que pagar por ello. Así que se entregó sin oponer resistencia, necesitaba salvar a lo que quedaba de su ejército.

La policía lo subió a la patrulla mientras Altamira era llevada a la ambulancia, Julio se tranquilizó al escuchar que la chica estaba estable pero que necesitaban llegar al hospital, para coserle las heridas.

-Algo que declarar joven,- preguntaba el policía mientras colocaba las esposas.

-No señor, - decía Julio.

Tú si tienes oportunidad Edward, tú eres diferente de nosotros. Sal de aquí, hermano. Sal de aquí. – y con estos pensamientos la patrulla se alejó de aquel lugar que aún ardía bajo la lluvia.

**¿Qué tal?. ¿Qué les pareció ?, obviamente de aquí en adelante empieza algo grande para nuestros protagonistas. No se pierdan los demás capitulos que etso se esta empezando a poner mucho mejor. No olvidne dejar sus reviews.**

**Muchas gracias a las silenciosas que leen esta historia peor que no se animan a dejar una opinión. **

**Rania muchas gracias por leer la historia no te separes ni por un momento / muchas gracias por tus deseos, así es los misterios se resolverán a lo largo de los caps, pero si no es así con confianza avísame, nos estamos leyendo :) / Nadiia 16 eres bruja, jajaja XD así es se separaron de sus amigos pero es un cambio necesario lo juro. Al final si las pudieron salvar y creo que eso es lo importante. ¿Qué te pareció? / ****whitlock deseo cumplido, ¿Qué tal?, **


	10. 10: Redención

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no pude más tenía que soltarlo y no puedo esperarme hasta mañana, de verdad con todo mi corazón espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mi. Por eso no saben como me alegra leer sus reviews, me indica que el esfuerzo que uno como escritora hace esta siendo valorado y recompensado. **

**A leer, disfruten del cap como yo lo hice al escribirlo. **

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es original mía. **

Redención

"Hay veces que el perdón no se alcanza con simples palabras,

Hay veces que puede pasar una vida y nunca será suficiente."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El calor se hizo presente, detrás de la puerta las llamas devoraban el pasillo y la cocina. Alice hecho un vistazo por debajo de la puerta y miro como el fuego se aproximaba al baño.

-¿Qué ademos? , Ali ven para acá. – decía Bella que se encontraba lo más alejado de la puerta.

El techo crujía y de la esquina derecha comenzaba a hundirse ante la presión de la montaña de cachivaches que tenía encima.

-Yo, yo no sé.- decía Alice mientras se agarraba la cabeza y trataba de pensar en cómo salir de allí.

La puerta de emergencia se encontraba muy lejos de allí, el pasillo ardía y no había salida. Alice cerró los ojos y recordó la voz de su madre. ¿Te gusta bañarte?, bañarse eso es.

-Bella ayúdame hay que abrir la llave de la regadera, necesitamos agua. – Alice sonreía mientras trataba de jalar la cadena que liberaba el agua y colgaba del techo, Edward había arreglado personalmente.

La pequeña niña se subió a los hombros de Alice y con sus pequeñas manos jalo la cadena, logrando así liberar el agua que Altamira había vaciado en el tonel unos momentos antes de que todo ocurriera.

El agua mojo a las dos niñas y lleno el lugar.

-Buena idea, esto debe protegernos del fuego.- decía Bella mientras que con sus deditos quitaba el agua de sus ojos.

-Al menos eso espero. – ambas sonrieron, sin embargo a fuera sonaba un ruido horrible, el fuego avanzaba cada vez más rápido.

Alice miró hacía el techo y vio como de un lado comenzaba arder lentamente, el material era de la peor calidad y no iban a durar mucho tiempo. Poco a poco trozos grandes de techo se iban despegando y cayendo al agua. Bella y Alice gritaban cada vez que uno caía.

-Mami si es hora de encontrarnos está bien, solo protege a Edward por favor. – rezaba la pequeña Cullen mientras Bella solo se pegaba a sus piernas y cerraba los ojos.

EL ruido era ensordecedor, el fuego producía un sonido horrible como si la parrilla estuviera encendida y ellas estuvieran dentro de una cacerola.

En ese momento en el extremo opuesto del lugar comenzó a escucharse un gruñido, como si alguien rascara el techo con mucha ansiedad.

-Bella, mira, mira es Ness bebe.- la pequeña abrió los ojos y miro a su adorado perro asomar el hocico por el pequeño hoyo que había hecho, el perro mordía el derredor para que el material cayera y se hiciera más grande. Lo suficiente para poder pasar.

-Hurra, hurra , Nesss! .- gritaban las niñas mientras empezaban a juntar sillas o bancos para poder alcanzar el lugar donde el perro estaba.

Por fin el perro fue capaz de hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que pasaran, Bella creyó ver sangre en el hocico de Ness sin embargo el pensamiento quedo interrumpido cuando parte del techo del otro lado se cayó, dejando entrar por completo los cachivaches envueltos en llamas al agua.

Las niñas gritaron, pero eso no impidió que Alice cargara a Bella en sus hombros y se la acercara al perro, este la agarró como si fuera un cachorrito del cuello de la chaqueta y la saco de allí.

La pequeña se abrazó del cuello de Ness y bajo la cabeza. Su manta de flores era lo único que le quedaba asi que se la puso encima del cabello.

-Sal de aquí Ness, Vete, VETE.- gritaba Alice.

El perro comenzó a ladrar sin embargo obedeció, comenzó a salir del hoyo cuando su pata y lomo de lado izquierdo rozaron un metal caliente que allí se encontraba, ocasionando que el perro comenzara a aullar sonoramente.

-No llores., Ness, no llores, hay que apurarse salir de aquí y regresar por Alice. –

\- ¿Bella?, ¿Bella , dónde están? –

Edward los había encontrado gracias a los aullidos de Ness, la pequeña se impresiono por el aspecto que el chico llevaba, nunca lo había visto así. Sangre, polvo , suciedad y moretones se juntaban en su cara y no dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos verdes con claridad.

El chico al ver que la niña estaba bien le dio un beso en la frente.

-Estaba muy preocupado por t …

-No, no, Ward, Alice esta allí.- decía la niña saltando sobre el lomo del perro.

El muchacho asintió y se acercó a la cara d e Ness.

-Sal de aquí, sálvala , voy detrás de ti.-

El pastor alemán le regreso una mirada profunda, como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que el chico decía. Y comenzó a salir del túnel.

Edward encontró a Alice tirada en el piso, con el agua rodeándola y el fuego muy cerca de ella. La tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a trepar para salir de allí.

-Edward, eres tu.-

-Por supuesto nita, soy yo. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Quiero ver a mamá,.- decía con una voz débil. Un hilito de sangre le escurría por la frente, seguramente por un rayón que se había hecho al caer de las sillas.

-Y la verás, Nita, la verás pero no hoy, no aquí. Tenemos que irnos.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::.

::::::::

::

:

La noche pintaba tranquila para aquel viejo, Emmet no había llegado aún de su trabajo pero eso no era extraño, a veces llegaba a la de la noche. Ese chico valía oro, a pesar que no era su nieto directamente.

El viejo Alistair alargo una mano hacía el tocador y tomo una vieja foto. En ella estaba él un poco más joven y fuerte, su amada Shanaya en toda su belleza, su hija y su hermana Emilia.

Emmet se parecía bastante a su abuela, compartían la mirada fuerte y el carácter arrebatado tan característico de los Masen.

Alistair se tocó el puente de la nariz y sonrío, si Emilia no hubiera muerto jamás habría tenido a Emmet en su vida, al menos con él podía aligerar el dolor de su perdida. Pero si todo salía bien pronto iba a averiguar la verdad. Edward era la clave, Edward tenía que decírselo y con estos pensamientos el sueño fue reclamándolo poco a poco.

::

::

::

::

::

::

-Carajo, carajo. – repetía Vladimir mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su hermano en París.

La torre Eiffel relucía en el fondo de aquella impresionante vista, mientras el lujoso despacho se abría, los candelabros, el piso de mármol y los muebles de la más exquisita caoba brillaban.

Vladimir atravesaba la estancia con paso firme.

-Señor no puede pasar, su hermano está en una junta, Señor, Señor por favor.-

-Lárgate, maldita sea lárgate.- gritaba Vladimir ignorando a la secretaria y atemorizando a todos los presentes.

Stefan escucho el ruido en su oficina y de inmediato supo que su hermano se dirigía hacía allí.

La puerta dio un empujón repentino y un huracán entro por ella, a la sala de juntas. Vladimir con las aletas dilatadas, los ojos rojos y cansados por el viaje desde Italia hervía en furia.

-Largo, largo, déjenme solo, déjenme con mi hermano.-

Los socios se impresionaron pero hicieron lo que se les pedía. Y uno a uno abandonaron la estancia. Stefan ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse ya conocía a su hermano y los Dunchester era famosos por ese carácter arrebatado.

-Y ahora qué pasa? … mira que si es una de tus tonterías te juro q …

-No hay nada. Maldita sea, nada. – gritaba mientras tiraba todos los papeles de la mesa y la golpeaba con ambos puños, era el peor berrinche del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? , tranquilízate, maldita sea , tranquilízate con un carajo.-

-La tumba de la heredera, de la gran hija de Charlie está vacía, vacía. Maldita sea.

Stefan se levantó de un salto, pero como Carajo era posible. – No puede ser, tu y yo lo vimos ella estaba muerta y …

En ese momento lo recordaron ellos jamás lo vieron, nunca vieron el cuerpo, nunca supieron a ciencia cierta que paso esa noche, solo sabían lo que Emily. ..

-Emily , Emily es la respuesta, tráela, TRÁELA RÁPIDO.

Vladimir se acercó a la licorera, y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky.

-Ese es el maldito problema. Ayer hubo una fuga de la prisión escaparon varias convictas entre ellas Emily. –

Stefan se agarró la frente en un gesto de desesperación, no podía creer que alguien hubiera osado engañar a los Dunchester.

-Maldita sea, Charlie, ni muerto dejas de jodernos.- sentenció Stefan.

-Ya puse a todo mi equipo a buscarla, la vamos a encontrar antes de que salga de Londres, pero primero necesito que me digas como la convenciste para que se echara la culpa.-

-Es una historia larga pero más te vale encontrarla , si no ambos estamos perdidos.- decía Stefan a tiempo que aventaba contra el cristal la copa de Whisky rompiendo en mil pedazos la ventana de su oficina. Preguntándose porque tenían tan mala suerte.

:

:

Carmen se disponía a servir la cena, lo tenía todo listo, el café estaba calentándose en la estufa, el pan estaba rebanado y ahumado justo como le gustaba al señor Alistair. La mujer volteó a ver la hora 8:20, pero que estaría haciendo Emmet que se demoraba tanto.

Cuando de pronto en el salón oyó un ruido, un fuerte golpe a la puerta y como esta se abría con un crujido estruendoso, Carmen corrió hacía la estancia y miró horrorizada a los recién llegados.

Un pastor alemán gimiendo y llorando en el piso, una niña pequeña de unos tres años sosteniendo la cabeza del animal en sus piernas y acariciándolo, la pequeña estaba empapada hasta los huesos y Emmet lleno de polvo, hollín y cualquier otra sustancia.

-Pero, ¿Qué significa esto? Jovencito.- decía Carmen que se consideraba como su madre. En ese momento miro con más detenimiento a la niña.

-No es hermana de Edward?, el joven que siempre viene a revisar la basura. Emmet robándote a su hermana no vas a conseguir nada, mira que no es la mejor…

-Cállate, Carmen y ayúdame.- decía Emmet mientras tomaba al perro y le amarraba el hocico con un cordel.

La ama de llaves levantó a la niña del piso y se la llevo para cambiarla, Bella protestaba pues no quería dejar solo a Ness pero no tuvo otra opción.

-Muy bien Ness, ahora si voy a enderezarte esta pata, y te va a doler pero después estarás bien, lo prometo, ¿Esta bien? –

Pero el perro ya no entendía de razones, el dolor de la quemadura era demasiado para el animal.

-Pero que estás haciendo Emmet.- decía Eleazar a tiempo que llegaba de un largo día en el jardín, con un maletín.

-Eleazar gracias a Dios, pensé que tendría que hacerlo yo, ayúdame tú fuiste veterinario no?.-

-Voluntario en un refugio animal, pero si puedo ayudarte tráelo para acá.-

El perro lucía una buena parte de su pelaje quemado y la pata izquierda estaba torcida por la quemadura.

-Le ataste fuerte la trompa?

-sí, no te preocupes.

-Porque esto sí que va a dolerle y si se suelta nos ganaremos un buen mordisco.

Ambos hombres se dispusieron a curar al perro, Emmet con toda su fuerza sometía la animal que se movía inquieto en la mesa del comedor mientras que Eleazar le enderezaba la pata y con alcohol curaba las quemaduras del perro.

-Es necesario hacerlo asi?

Carmen regreso con Bella y ambas miraron la escena, Ness comenzó a aullar sonoramente cuando Eleazar le aplicaba un ungüento especial en las quemaduras. La pequeña cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a su manta de florecillas azules.

Después de un rato el perro, se durmió en un rincón de la estancia, se encontraba mucho mejor. Las heridas estaban curadas y ya nada le iba a pasar.

Mientras se limpiaba las manos Eleazar miro a la pequeña niña de ojos caoba que miraba atenta toda la casa sin moverse del lado del perro. Vio el vestido azul que Carmen le había puesto y se le encogió el corazón, ese vestido era de su hija, la hija que ambos no pudieron tener.

-Necesito que llames a un doctor Carmen, que venga rápido. Edward no tarda en llegar.- decía Emmet mientras se abrochaba la camisa limpia que había tomado de su cuarto.

Cuando un ruido fuerte los interrumpió, Eleazar se precipitó a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba el cobrizo cargando a Alice que estaba empapada, los adultos de aquel hogar se impresionaron al verlo de cerca.

Edward en verdad se parecía a …

-Vamos Bella, tenemos que irnos.- decía el chico mientras con la mano le hacía señas a la niña.

Bella tomo su manta de flores y con una mano comenzó a mover a Ness para que despertara.

-No, Edward, tu no te los puedes llevar a ningún lado, mira como estas.- decía Emmet a tiempo que cargaba a Bella del piso.

-Ni, tu ni nadie me va a decir que hacer. Dame a Bella en este momento.-

-Mira como estas, necesitas ver un doctor, ya es tarde para estar vagueando en las calles.- decía el grandote mientras con ponía una mano en el pecho de Edward para tratar de detenerlo.

-Lo que yo haga o no, no te importa. Con un carajo dame a la niña. Ness vámonos.-

El perro se levantó del rincón dio unos cuantos pasos y se tiró al piso. Estaba claro que el perro no podía caminar por hoy.

-Lo ves.- decía Emmet. – no puede, no pueden irse, entra y confía en nosotros.-

Carmen tomo a Bella de los brazos de Emmet, la niña veía a Edward con unos ojos fijos, se notaba que estaba cansada de todo lo que habían vivido hoy.

Edward entró como un torbellino, no le importaba nada, él quería salir se allí, quería regresar a su casa, quería entrar en el refugio y ver a julio y a los demás. Quería jugar una partida de cartas pero sobre todo quería la paz y tranquilidad que había tenido hasta ese día.

Tomó a Bella de los brazos de Carmen y colocó a la niña en su espalda. Bella que estaba acostumbrada a ir así, se colgó de su espalda y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Carmen estaba deseosa de reprender a ese muchacho imprudente y justo cuando iba a decir algo, Eleazar llego a su lado y la tomo por el hombro, con este gesto supo que debía quedarse callada.

Acomodo a Alice del otro lado de su brazo y tomo a Ness del piso, dos niñas y un perro eso era lo que Edward estaba cargando mientras caminaba con dirección a la salida, cuando Emmet se interpuso.

Su gran cuerpo tapo toda la entrada.

-Déjame salir o en este momento nos arreglamos, yo no te tengo miedo.- amenazó el cobrizo.

-yo tampoco, y tú no irás a ninguna parte. Además a donde irías, no tienes nada, NADA. – Emmet sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero Edward tenía que entender que necesitaba ayuda. – Tus amigos, tu casa, tu familia desapareció y las niñas no merecen vivir entre cenizas, porque tú eres un don nadie, testarudo y necio. Eres irracional, egoísta que solo piensa …

En ese momento el grandote sintió u puñetazo en la cara, justo debajo de la barbilla. Emmet no se había dado cuenta el momento en el que Edward había puesto a las niñas y al perro en el piso y ahora tenía las manos libres para pelear.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi.- decía a tiempo que le daba un golpe en el estómago al chico de 16.-

-No sabes mi historia.- y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas del cobrizo a tiempo que le propinaba golpes en las costillas a Emmet.

-No sabes de dónde vengo, y todo lo que he hecho para sobrevivir,.- le dio otro golpe y Emmet ni siquiera se movió , entendía que el joven necesitaba desahogarse y él lo ayudaría, ese día el chico juró que ayudaría y protegería a Edward lo que le restará de vida.

-Las tristezas que hemos vivido pero sobre todo tú no sabes lo que se siente estar solo.- por fin el cobrizo se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar como nunca. Bella corrió a abrazarlo y puso su frente junto a la suya.

-Estas equivocado, - Las miradas voltearon a ver el dueño de esa voz.

El señor Alistair bajaba las escaleras con dificultad, vestido en pijama observaba la escena mientras escalón por escalón ayudado por Eleazar se aceraba a Edward.

Carmen aparto a la niña y en cambio el señor Alistair con trabajos se sentó en el piso junto a Edward, que solo lloraba con sus manitas en los ojos.

Allí tirado el niño parecía eso, solo un niño de 10 años, en lugar de la bestia que había llegado queriendo llevarse a las chicas de allí.

El viejo tomo su barbilla y le alzo el rostro para poder verlo bien. Sin embargo e inexplicablemente para todos los presentes el viejo se puso a llorar.

Todos exclamaron sorpresa, hasta Emmet que estaba allí de pie junto a ellos se convirtió de piedra. ¿Por qué lloraba Alistair.?

Edward no entendía por qué ese viejo que lo espiaba todas las noches por la ventana, ese hombre que le separaba la basura y que en innumerables ocasiones quiso acercarse a platicar con él, lloraba tan amargamente.

Por fin el recién llegado hablo.- Yo sí sé lo que es estar solo, yo sé las tristezas de la soledad, el tener que ser fuerte para otros, yo sé el sacrificio que siempre has hecho y sé lo que viviste con tus padres.-

Edward salto ante esta afirmación, en los ojos del viejo se veía una gran pena.

-Lo sé, porque yo no tuve la fuerza para detenerla, y porque indirectamente yo cause esto y no merezco nada de ti, en verdad que no lo merezco. – decía mientras lloraba y las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara hasta caer a las manos del niño.

Carmen y Eleazar miraban sorprendidos la escena, la búsqueda se había terminado.

-Te pareces tanto a mi Eli. –

Y con estas palabras el mundo de Edward reinicio su marcha una vez más.

**¿Qué tal? , a que eso no se lo esperaban, en los demás capítulos sabremos que onda con este viejillo loco. Me dan su opinión?, para mi es muy importante que ustedes al igual que yo disfruten a historia. Por cierto hemos estado pensando en que tenemos adelantos e imágenes y muchas otras cosas así que si quieren entrar en el recién nacido grupo serán más que bienvenidas **** groups/835349173201884/**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a las silenciosas que nos leen peor que no se animan a decir nada.**

** PottericaTwilighterVictoria deseo cumplido, no te separes ni por un momento de ella. / Nadiia 16 en lo de James tienes absoluta razón la proxima vez no va a ser muy agradable, lo peor es que niños en el mundo son reclutados en la realidad, yo también adoro a Ness, qué tal en este capitulo? te esta gustando? / al Guest o personita que se esta leyendo todos los capitulos de un solo jalón, GRACIAS. Ojala y sigas aqui con nosotros y formes parte tambien de este ejercito. **


	11. 11: otra oportunidad

**Chicas ! aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ojalá y lo disfruten ahora que nuestros héroes favoritos ya están mejor, no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones y comentarios y sin más les dejo la historia. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es original mía. **

Otra Oportunidad

-América, América, América, no lo sé. Aún no lo sé, Sam yo nunca he salido de Europa y en verdad no creo que huir de los problemas sea lo mejor- decía una Emily no muy segura, mientras el avión privado atravesaba el Atlántico.

Sam gruño en respuesta, - Ya lo hablamos, Emily, es por tu seguridad además este viaje es muy largo y tú me vas a contar como han pasado las cosas-

La morena bajo la vista y movía las manos nerviosamente, la historia era muy larga.

-Rápido, conozco esa cara y sé que estás buscando excusas. Dime.- decía un Sam malhumorado mientras se sentaba frente a ella con esa mirada de reproche.

Maldita la hora en la que había aceptado la ayuda de Sam para escapar de los Dunchester pero estaba desesperada. La cárcel era el peor lugar y lo que le esperaba saliendo.

-Promete que no vas a interrumpirme, yo solo… –

-Empieza de una maldita vez mujer, he esperado por 2 largos años la verdad.- decía el hombre mientras fruncía el ceño y adquiría esas facciones tan atemorizantes.

Emily se sintió extrañamente molesta y con toda la resolución del mundo levantó la vista.- Es tu culpa, el haber esperado tanto tiempo. Si me hubieras permitido explicarte en ese momento….

-Yaaaaa!.- gritó – empieza de una maldita vez,.-

-"Yo trabajaba en una división médica especial del ejército Inglés. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, recuperación y extracción. Fue allí donde conocí a Renee, ella tuvo una breve estancia en el ejército como bien sabes y …

-Carajo, Emily no me cuentes cosas que yo ya SÉ….

-"Maldita sea Sam, déjame continuar … fue allí que desarrollo el trastorno respiratorio, es cierto que esa enfermedad es genética. Pero los médicos pensaron que en ella no se había desarrollado sin embargo con la intensa actividad física se dieron cuenta que despertó más agresiva de lo que pensaban.

Renee era increíble, una mujer inteligente, fuerte, excelente combatiente y una gran doctora … -

Sam sonrió ante aquella descripción.- "Lo sé, recuerdas como se conocieron Charlie y ella, el jefe fue al hangar de entrenamiento para que el coronel Riley le enseñara algunas técnicas de defensa, inclusive en ese momento ya sospechábamos que andaban tras él, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Renee parada en medio del octágono esperándolo… -

Emily soltó una risa ligera, y los ojos se le iluminaron ante el recuerdo. Sam levanto los ojos y miro ese hermoso espectáculo, en ese momento comprendió que aún la amaba, que nunca había dejado de quererla.

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero bueno. Renee nunca quiso decirle a Charlie la gravedad del problema aún después de que se casaron me hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie.

Y así lo hice, pero tras la muerte de Charlie las preocupaciones se hicieron presentes en su vida. La niña era aún muy pequeña y el embarazo de Isabel la había debilitado enormemente, por eso me dijo que yo tenía que infiltrarme en los Dunchester. –

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, yo … yo te hubiera ayudado …-

Emily lo miro con pena.- No lo sé, era peligroso y yo no quería que tú te mezclaras con ellos, son despreciables.-

Sam respondió con un gesto de desagrado, la chica tomo su fuerte mentón entre sus manos y le sonrío. Ahora que lo pensaba ella estaba muy diferente, el cabello corto no le iba para nada, hacía que sus ojos marrones se vieran aún más grandes. Estaba muy delgada, casi podías ver sus costillas y su gesto denotaba una gran tristeza.

Sam se arrepintió enseguida de haberla examinado tan de cerca pues Emily se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba aquel hombre que tanto amaba y dijo. – Lo sé, ya no soy la que tu conociste, no soy bonita y … .-

-No digas eso, para mi sigues siendo esa muchacha que me dio un buen bofetón y un gancho al corazón. Esa chica fuerte que no se deja vencer y sobretodo que protege a sus amigos. Yo … Lo siento Emily, no sabes la cantidad de noches que me pase pensando en ti… estoy .- un sollozo salió de aquel hombre sorprendiendo a la mujer.- Estoy muy arrepentido, he tratado de olvidarte pero mi corazón se niega, y tu eres la única para mi.- los ojos enrojecidos de Sam trataban de contener las lágrimas que brotaban del corazón.

Habían sido muchas noches de angustia por parte de ambos, de dolor por creerse traicionado pero sobre todo ansias de ver como estaba el otro.

La mujer se levantó estiró los brazos y en un gesto muy femenino se sentó en sus piernas, besándolo, desde ahora todo quedaba olvidado, todo era un nuevo comienzo y juntos iban a buscar a Isabel, la heredera.

Súbitamente la alarma del avión sonó, - Señor nos están rastreando piden información.-dijo el capitán.

¨::

::

::

::

::

Alice y Bella dormían pacientemente en la habitación que Carmen les había dado, había sido un día muy largo y después de la revisión del doctor ambas habían caído rendidas. Las niñas estaba en perfectas condiciones y Alice solo tenía un rasguño poco profundo en la base de la coronilla pero de ahí en fuera eran unas niñas perfectamente normales. Ness dormía plácidamente sobre un tapete caoba.

Edward era otro cantar, pues el doctor le recomendó descanso. El médico se sorprendió amplia mente, de aquel chico de solo 10 años era extraordinario.

A nivel físico los músculos de su espalda habían acelerado su crecimiento, lo que le permitió desarrollar una fuerza mayor. Los golpes de su cara y costillas se le irían quitando poco a poco, la única costilla astillada que tenía fue vendada con fuerza para hacer que sanara con rapidez.

Cuando se le preguntó por la desnutrición que padecía el chico sonrió con gesto cínico. – Doctor he estado por más de 2 años en la calle, y las chicas tenían que comer. No haga preguntas idiotas.-

Carmen se llevó una mano al pecho cuando escucho la respuesta, pero que joven tan grosero. Sin embargo no dijo nada y recogió el boll de agua de la estancia.

Emmet que miraba toda la escena atento solo sonrío, era obvio que después de la verdad no iba a ser tan fácil para Edward aceptarlo.

Eleazar se acercó al sillón para cargar a Edward.

-¿Qué haces? – le dijo el chico muy irritado mientras sentía como lo levantaban en brazos del sillón.

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto. .- dijo el hombre acompañado de una sonrisa.

El cobrizo se removió inquieto los primeros pasos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupaba por el y la sensación le desagradaba por completo. -Yo puedo solo, yo lo haré. - grito Edward, .- Maldita sea, bájame – pero el jardinero no escucho sus quejas y lo llevo hasta su cuarto.

El reloj sonó muy pronto en la estancia, eran las 12 de la noche y el chico no podía dormir. En cuanto cerraba los ojos veía en su mente una y otra vez el fuego, a James, la desesperación que había sentido por sus chicas y ahora lo que sabía de Alistair.

Edward se levantó con un poco de trabajo de la cama, tenía que reconocer que dormir en un colchón se sentía bastante bien, sin embargo tenían que marcharse de allí.

El chico comenzó a recoger sus cosas, no podía quedarse, no podía quedarse cuando se sentía tan confundido, Alistair no podía ser su abuelo, él no tenía a nadie, a nadie.

Cerro su mochila con cuidado, era lo único que le quedaba y comenzó a caminar descalzo por la habitación, en ese momento abrió la puerta y se encontró a un Emmet durmiendo del otro lado.

El gigantón estaba desparramado sobre el pasillo, y roncaba sonoramente. Edward sonrió, seguramente Emmet adivino su plan y se durmió allí para evitarlo pero nadie podía pararlo.

Anduvo por el pasillo de esa antigua casa con cuidado, el aire era frío y la madera crujía a su paso. Buscaba la habitación de sus chicas cuando escucho un sollozo, un ruido proveniente de la habitación a su izquierda.

La curiosidad pudo más y el muchacho se acercó, la puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo ver con claridad al viejo postrado en el piso llorando.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. No lo merezco pero aquí están conmigo, tus hijos están conmigo, no te preocupes. – decía Alistair desde el piso a una pared que tenía delante.

Edward quería saber que pasaba allí, así que inconscientemente dio un paso adelante abriendo la puerta por completo, sus ojos verdes buscaron entre la penumbra y fue en ese momento que enfoco la pared a la que el viejo le hablaba.

No podía creerlo, su madre le regresaba la mirada a través de esa foto. Esa foto gigante que ocupaba casi toda la pared, la mujer se parecía bastante a Alice sin embargo encontró sus ojos en ella.

-Es hermosa - susurró en un momento de debilidad.  
-Lo es- ratifico Alistair mientras trataba de poner su mano en el hombro del chico, sin embargo el joven Cullen se apartó rápidamente de su contacto. El viejo reparo entonces en la mochila y adivino sus planes.

-¿Te vas? .-

\- Yo … Yo no lo sé .- decía el chico sin mirarlo, el cuadro absorbía toda su atención, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a su madre.

-yo no merezco nada de ti, tú ni siquiera me conoces. Pero te ruego que me dejes contarte la verdad, mi alma descansará después de tantos años.-

El cobrizo no sabía qué hacer, el viejo se merecía una oportunidad pero … - Habla, rápido .- dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Y entonces el viejo comenzó su historia :

" Yo era un chico inmigrante, que vino a este país desde Irlanda. Mi padre viajó por todo el mundo porque era comerciante y siempre me llevó con él junto con mi hermana Emilia. Ya de joven en uno de esos viajes conocí en la India a mi hermosa Shanaya.

Teníamos una vida feliz, nos instalamos en América y puse varios negocios, al final solo me quede con mi pasión, los autos. – Edward exclamo un Oh por el asombro, a él también le gustaban muchos los coches. El viejo miró el interés en su mirada y continúo la historia. –

\- La vida era buena, Edward, y yo era el hombre más feliz. Un día llegue a casa y la encontré vacía, no había muebles en la sala y solo una gran cortina roja pendía del techo. Empezó a sonar una música oriental y mi querida Shanaya salió de detrás, iluminada solamente por una lámpara, comenzó a bailar mientras yo reía como un loco.

Al finalizar tiró de una cuerda y la manta calló al piso, detrás de ella un cartel apareció: "FELICIDADES, SERÁS UN GRAN PADRE".

Yo no cabía en mi asombro, por fin tendríamos ese niño que tanto habíamos buscado. Fueron solo 3 años de dicha, la pequeña Elizabeth crecía en belleza y en inteligencia, sin embargo Shanaya enfermo gravemente. Me gaste todo lo que tenía en su recuperación sin embargo nada sirvió.

Murió dejándome solo con una niña de 3 años, y fue allí donde empezó mi calvario. Yo amaba a mi hija, te lo juro Edward. Vivíamos en California y cada que podía la llevaba a la playa, traté de ser lo mejor para ella, pero el tiempo pasó y con ello llegaron más problemas.

Elizabeth era hermosa tenía los ojos verdes de su madre, igual que tu.- le dijo mirando al chico sin verlo realmente.- una mujer excepcional, ella tenía muchos sueños, quería acabar la preparatoria y ser Doctora salvar vidas. Pero todo cambio cuando Thomas llegó a su vida. – Edward dio un respingo al oír el nombre de su padre.

Ese hombre era mucho mayor que mi Eli, trabajaba en uno de mis talleres pero le gustaba el dinero fácil. Después de unos meses me di cuenta que me robaba y lo confronte.

Fue la peor discusión que he tenido en mi vida, el hombre se puso como loco, me aseguro que él no robaba y que yo le tenía mala voluntad por ser novio de mi hija. Era la primera vez que yo escuchaba esa tontería, sin embargo me dejo pensando, cuando regrese a casa y encontré a Elizabeth le pedí explicaciones.

Me dijo que todo era cierto que llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Thomas y que en ese momento se iba a ir con él. Yo estaba muy asombrado jamás pensé que algo así podía pasarme, mi Eli estaba cometiendo un grave error.

Ella me dijo que se largaba de allí porque todo lo que Thomas le decía era verdad que yo no la quería y que yo la culpaba por la muerte de su madre.

Eso en ningún momento fue cierto, yo le aseguré a Elizabeth que nada de eso era verdad que yo la amaba pero para ella mis suplicas no valieron, el sonido de una motocicleta sonó en la calle y mi niña salió de mi casa, subió al vehículo y desapareció.

Un infarto me llegó y Emilia mi hermana me encontró tirado en la estancia de mi casa, tarde meses en recuperarme y para ese momento las pistas de donde podía estar mi hija eran muy pocas.

Estaba desesperado con la investigación seguían saliendo datos negros de ese patán, estaba denunciado por robo y tráfico de drogas. Una vez había ido a prisión en Seattle pero lo dejaron libre por falta de pruebas.

Toda la vida me la pasé buscando a mi hija, cuando creía que estaba cerca el maldito escapaba con mi Eli, ella sólo tenía 18 años ni siquiera era un adulto. Hace un año un detective me dijo que las pistas morían en Seattle así que me vine a vivir a esta ciudad.

Edward, soy viejo y yo pensaba que jamás la iba a volver a ver. Pero un día escuche ruido afuera de mi casa, me asome por la ventana y me sorprendió ver unos ojos tan verdes como los de ella. Eras tú, Alice es su viva imagen –

Edward recordó esa noche, la primera vez que vio a Alistair y como este tenía una gran sorpresa en su cara, fue tanta la sorpresa del viejo que el niño pensó que llamarían a la policía por tal motivo recogió a las chicas y junto con Ness se fue de allí.

-Tenía que preguntarte por ella, saber si no la conocías y sé que suena ridículo pero algo en mi corazón me empujaba hacía ustedes, entonces Alice me lo dijo todo. Esa niña parlanchina me dijo que su mamá Elizabeth estaba en el cielo. Y sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir. –

Edward miro al anciano con ojos atentos y se reconoció en ellos. Vio a su madre sonreír desde el cielo.

Alistair tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y le regreso la mirada.- Permíteme Edward, déjame redimirme, déjame darles a ti y a Alice lo que yo no pude darle a mi hija. Te necesito y tú me necesitas aunque no lo sepas. Por favor, por favor quédate conmigo.- el viejo comenzó a llorar amargamente.- Quédate, quédate conmigo, Elizabeth no te vayas por favor. Quédate. –

El chico sintió que su corazón se apachurraba, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.- Ya no llores, nos quedamos, los cuatro nos quedamos, porque mi mamá lo hubiera querido y porque en verdad ella te amaba.-

Y ambos se abrazaron.

**¿Qué les parecío? , por fin sabemos algo de las mamas tanto de Bella como de Edward, ¿Ustedes creen que el amor puede volverte así de ciega como Elizabeth? Dejen un review y si gustan agregarse al recién formado grupo del ejercito de la soledad, sigan este link : groups/835349173201884/?ref=bookmarks**

**Muchas gracias a las lectoras silenciosas pero aún más a las que leen esta historia, dejan un review y no se pierden estos caps por nada del mundo. **

**Nadiia 16 me alegra saber tu opinión, ya lo sé pero hoy vimos un Edward diferente que quiere ser duro pero que no puede con ese corazón grande que se carga. Alistair la va a tener dura con los chicos pero serán felices, una vez conocí a un niño como Edward parecía tan grande pero era muy joven el trabajo y su estilo de vida lo habían hecho así. es muy trsite que en la realidad pasen cosas así. / Free. Love. Life Lo de Emily toda la culpa cae en Sam, él la ayudo a salir de allí. Supongo que tu pregunta se contesta con toda la historia de Alistair. Muchisimas gracias por leer y espeor que nos acompañes en los demás caps porque la cosa se esta poniendo buena. / patriciapaty muchas gracias a ti por leer, pues se actualiza Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes. tú qué dices nos caompañas a los demás caps? XD / ****Crystal Whitlock muchisimas gracias a ti por leer, es una historia que se cuenta sólita yo solo presto mis manos para escribir. La respuesta de las actualizaciones esta en el grupo o justo arriba. que bien que te guste esa es la idea. **

**LAs quiero a todas besos y nos leemos el Lunes. :) **

**P/D: Les mando un pequeño adelanto para que vean que nos toca leer el Lunes: **

-Todo va a estar muy bien ahora, solo hay que encontrar a Claire y decirle que nos dé a la niña, ¿Cómo será?, será como Charlie o como Renee? .-

Sam se incomodó ante la pregunta, tenía que decirle la verdad de inmediato.

-Amo…r … ufff…. Emily.-

La aludida volteó a mirarlo conocía esa mirada. - ¿Qué?

-Claire está muerta, desde hace unos 2 años-

-¿De qué hablas? , Eso es imposible,.- decía Emily mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba en el comedor del departamento de Sam.- Es imposible porque entonces quien cobra… - la incredulidad y el miedo se instalaron en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo? Explícate Emily –

-Digo que es imposible, porque la pensión que se deposita en la cuenta para la manutención de Isabel se ha cobrado sin falta cada mes desde hace 2 años. –

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ¿Quién estaba cobrando? Y más importante ¿Cómo sabían de Claire, Isabel y el dinero.?

**besukis, bye bye.**


	12. 12:Camuflaje

**Buen inicio de semana ! Chicas espero y hayan tenido un fin increíble, hoy les traigo otro cap más de el batallón de la soledad espero que como siempre se animen a dejarme sus comentarios en un review. Por cierto estamos entrando a una etapa diferente del fic en donde los personajes están comenzando a crecer y a enfrentarse a situaciones diferentes , mantenganlo en mente :) no piensen que el batallón serán niños para siempre. **

**Sin más le mando un beso y les dejo el cap. **

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es original mía. **

Camuflaje

"Nunca olvides, olvidar sería como no aprender, y entonces ¿De qué serviría vivir?"

Era difícil, todo era muy difícil. Pensaba Edward mientras se sentaba en esa mesa de caoba, jamás se había sentido tan contrariado en su vida. La chaqueta nueva le apretaba un poco los brazos y los pantalones cafés le hacían sentir que estaba ridículo.

Él y Emmet , acababan de regresar de la escuela número 5 y ninguna había querido aceptar a Edward en el grado que le correspondía, todos alegaban que debido a su situación tenía que empezar desde el principio, con los pequeños y él no estaba dispuesto a pasar esa humillación.

Carajo, todo por culpa de …, será mejor ni siquiera pensarlo. Todo por culpa del demonio ahora no podía retomar su vida. Para Alice y Bella fue más fácil, la más pequeña empezaría la escuela en el próximo Agosto y Alice a pesar de estar un poco atrasada entraría con los niños de su edad.

Había sido un poco confuso desde aquella noche en la que supo la verdad. A solo 1 mes de ese acontecimiento sus vidas habían dado un giro de 180 ° grados.

Alistair escucho atento la historia de Edward, y supo exactamente lo fuerte que había sido su nieto. Escucho la historia de Ness, de Bella y el viejo los acogió a ambos como si también hubieran sido hijos de Elizabeth.

Sin embargo para Edward fue muy difícil poder contarle los últimos momentos de su hija, esa fue una noche y parte de la mañana llena de confesiones.

El viejo se culpó por el fin tan horrible que había tenido su hija, pero el joven Cullen le aseguró que en todo momento su madre siempre fue consciente de su situación y que ella, era demasiado buena para Thomas.

Al salir de la habitación todos los estaban esperando a fuera y al ver la sonrisa del viejo todos estallaron en un aplauso, los Cullen se quedaban para siempre.

En ese momento Alice llegó corriendo y se trepo a la silla de al lado sin que el niño se diera cuenta.

-Nito, .- decía la niña mientras agitaba las manos enfrente de Edward.- nito, reacciona.-

Edward pestaño varias veces para regresar al presente. -¿Qué pasa enana?

-Eres feliz? .- dijo Alice mientras miraba atenta los ojos verdes de su hermano, buscando algún indicio de mentira en ellos.

-Siempre he sido feliz, con ustedes.- contesto el cobrizo, en parte era verdad y en parte no.

La niña soltó una risa sonora.- Lo sabía, bueno pero ahora con el abuelito eres feliz? .-

-Si, .- dijo el chico no muy convencido, esta respuesta contrajo el semblante de Alice y justo cuando le iba a hacer otra pregunta llego Bella corriendo.

-¿Qué haced,? .- decía la niña con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

Carmen venía atrás de ella, estaba sudorosa, la pobre mujer no estaba acostumbrada a andar de aquí para allá con las niñas. Justo les iba a meter un buen regaño por dejarla sola en el jardín cuando vio a Edward sentado en la mesa.

Para ella el chico era extraño, nunca hablaba más de lo indispensable con ella o con Eleazar. Estaba muy claro que el chico no quería a nadie cerca y solo se le podía ver relajado cuando tenía a las niñas y al perro cerca.

Edward miró duramente a la recién llegada, esa mujer le molestaba muchísimo, por los cuidados que quería darle a todo el mundo. Era ensimosa e impertinente, siempre cantando, siempre riendo con su esposo Eleazar, esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza.

-Vámonos.- dijo el cobrizo a tiempo que se levantaba de la silla, Alice lo tomo de la mano y Bella se trepo con gran agilidad a su espalda. Las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan. - ¿Quieren ir a ver a Ness?

Las niñas gritaron un sí, y todos salieron del comedor dejando a la mujer parada allí como si no existiera. Esto iba a ser muy difícil pensaba la mujer a tiempo que se tapaba la cara con el mantel que llevaba entre las manos.

:;

:;

;:

;:

;:

;:

-Eso es todo, muchas gracias Jenkings.- dijo Alistair mientras despedía al abogado de su despacho.

Edward entro segundos después al despacho, seguido de Ness que ya se encontraba de maravilla y el joven se sentó pesadamente en la silla.

-¿Qué tal te fue? – le dijo el viejo de manera alegre, era obvio que se le habían olvidado todos sus dolores con la llegada de sus nietos. Disfrutaba pasar el día en el jardín viendo a Bella y sobre todo a Alice jugar. Alice era la viva imagen de su madre, de no ser por sus ojos azules que eran iguales a los de Thomas.

-Mal, he tomado una decisión. No quiero ir a la escuela.- dijo Edward de manera decidida y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al pastor alemán

-Pero era tu sueño no?.- decía el viejo un poco incómodo.

-Sí, pero me niego a entrar a primero con niñatos estúpidos y …

-Edward cuida como te expresas.- lo reprendió el viejo.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco.- bueno bueno, pero no quiero entrar con los niños pequeños, así que he decidido trabajar, eso es lo que siempre he hecho.-

Alistair lo pensó durante un momento, no podía obligarlo en primera porque él ya era un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño y en segunda porque no tenía derecho.

-Si es así, tengo dos cosas que proponerte.-dijo el viejo mientras se levantaba y rebuscaba en sus cajones. De allí saco una hoja de papel, un folder amarillo y una pluma. –Escribe tu nombre Edward.

El muchacho se tensó de inmediato, tomo la pluma con cierta inseguridad, él nunca se rendía ante las cosas y esa pequeña prueba no lo iba a vencer.

Cerró los ojos y recordó las cientos de palabras, letras, números y símbolos, que había visto a lo largo de su vida, en los periódicos, en lo poco que su madre le había enseñado y cuando los abrió se dispuso a escribir.

El resultado fueron unos rayones extraños que con un poco de tiempo podías ver que decía Edward. El viejo lo examino y miró con ojos atentos al chico. - ¿Entiendes porque es importante?

-Si.- fue lo único que Edward dijo, pero por dentro se sentía muy avergonzado por no saber escribir bien.

Su abuelo adivino su estado de ánimo y le tomo la barbilla, al tiempo que le alzaba la cara para mirar sus ojos.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, Alice me asegura que puedes componer lo que sea, mientras tenga un sistema mecánico, así que, te contrataré un maestro privado para que te enseñe y te ponga al corriente, mientras trabajarás con Eleazar en el taller mecánico. ¿Qué te parece? –

El niño se alejó de su tacto y Alistair pensó que había sido muy duro, que lo había arruinado todo, pero esos pensamientos se borraron cuando el chico lo abrazó con cuidado pero firmemente.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, por todo.- decía el joven con una sonrisa.

-De nada hijo.-el corazón del viejo se sintió cálido como nunca lo había hecho. Y ambos soltaron una carcajada cuando el perro se acercó, se paró en 2 patas y se unió a aquel abrazo improvisado.

:;

;:

:;

;:

;:

-Pensé que en la cárcel no dejaban entrar niños bonitos.- dijo el grandote mientras jalaba la silla y se sentaba en aquel cuarto atestado de jóvenes bandidos y sus visitas.

-Y no lo hacen – le contesto el otro grandulón con una sonrisa en los labios.- pero tú me llamaste. –

-Solo quería advertirle a Edward que Scott me ha enviado mensajes con algunos presos, dile que los están buscando, qué se cuiden.- decía Julio con gesto serio pero con la emoción en los ojos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ni por ti. Las chicas y él están a salvo, además le ha pedido a Alistair que te ayude a salir de aquí. Y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer.- dijo Emmet mientras le ofrecía una cesta que preparó Carmen con comida, mantas y algunos dibujos de las niñas.

Julio sonrió ante el gesto, la vida encerrado era muy dura, pero agradecía a Dios que sus amigos estuvieran bien, que Altamira se estuviera recuperando y sobre todo agradeció haber vivido lo que vivió.

::

::

::

::

::

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando el avión de Sam aterrizó en el hangar.

-Sam, ¿cómo es posible que tengas todo esto? , el dinero de dónde.- preguntó una Emily confusa.

-Charlie lo pensó todo, eso es lo que puedo decir. Cherlie y mis inversiones, no soy rico pero fácilmente puedo costear la búsqueda de Isabel, trabajar y vivir cómodamente.-

Emily sonrió ante el hombre, fuerte e independiente que tenía ante sus ojos, si tan solo le hubiera contado la verdad, todo hubiera sido diferente.

Después de la alerta que recibieron en el avión, Sam supo que los Dunchester ya sabían la verdad y que buscarían a Emily por debajo de las piedras. Sin embargo esta vez, él no permitiría que le hicieran nada a su chica.

Llegaron al departamento del moreno y bajaron sin hacer ruido del coche.

El interior del lugar era hermoso, espacioso pero con un toque impersonal. Las paredes cremas contrastaban con los muebles negros que lucían por la habitación. Estaba junto al mar y el viento salado entraba con suavidad por una de las ventanas.

Emily se sintió súbitamente optimista, -Todo va a estar muy bien ahora, solo hay que encontrar a Claire y decirle que nos dé a la niña, ¿Cómo será?, será como Charlie o como Renee? .-

Sam que venía entrando con las maletas, se incomodó ante la pregunta, tenía que decirle la verdad de inmediato.

-Amo…r … ufff…. Emily.-

La aludida volteó a mirarlo conocía esa mirada. - ¿Qué?

El hombre retorció los dedos nerviosamente -Claire está muerta, desde hace unos 2 años-

-¿De qué hablas? , Eso es imposible,.- decía Emily mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba en el comedor del departamento de Sam.- Es imposible porque entonces quien cobra… - la incredulidad y el miedo se instalaron en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo? Explícate Emily –

-Digo que es imposible, porque la pensión que se deposita en la cuenta para la manutención de Isabel se ha cobrado sin falta cada mes desde hace 2 años. –

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ¿Quién estaba cobrando? Y más importante ¿Cómo sabían de Claire, Isabel y el dinero.?

-Eso es imposible, yo mismo fui a ver los restos de la muchacha, puedo asegurarte que está muerta. –

-Mira Sam, sé que no te he contado la verdad y que tengo más puntos en mi contra que a favor, pero el plan se ha salido de control. Según Renee infiltrarme con los Dunchester era la opción más fácil de tenerlos vigilados. Y así lo hice, cuando descubrí que querían el control de las empresas a como diera lugar yo le avise a Renee y ella comenzó a prepararlo todo. Para ese entonces estábamos seguras que ella no tardaría en morir por lo de los pulmones. Ella hizo todo, se supone que Claire escapo y ya sabía que hacer… pero si dices que murió… entonces algo falló en el plan. –

Emily cerró los ojos ante aquella afirmación, nada nunca podía salirle bien. Sam se levantó y se sentó junto a su silla, recostando la cabeza en las piernas de su chica.

-No te preocupes, estas aquí y juntos lograremos desenmarañar estos problemas.-

-Tienes razón.- decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello negro.

Sam la amaba, estaban juntos y en ese momento era lo único que le hacía falta. Encontrarían a Isabel y todo estaría bien , por fin Charlie y su amiga podrían descansar en paz.

El moreno se levantó bruscamente y jalo a Emily para que hiciera lo mismo, ella obedeció y él le planto un beso en los labios.

Era lo que siempre habían soñado, ambos. Emily le rodeo con los brazos el cuello y Sam se encamino hacía su habitación, tenía que concluir lo que por años había estado en sus vidas. ,

;:

;:

;:

;:

;:

-Vamos Jimbo, no tenemos todo el día. Escoge! , Escoge rápido.- le gritaba Laurent desde una esquina.

El rubio observaba a las 5 jóvenes que tenía delante, eran nueva adquisición, traídas desde tierras lejanas para trabajar en el infierno y para hacer otras cosas más.

Como premio por el robo que James había realizado unos días antes podía estrenar a alguna y si quería podía hasta quedársela. Había para todos los gustos, morenas, rubias, con tetas grandes o traseros frondosos y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

El chico se había pervertido, su espíritu albergaba los peores sentimientos por todos, no sentía pena, cariño o sufrimiento. Con los pocos días junto a Laurent y su verdadera naturaleza había salido a la luz. Era algo de lo que se enorgullecía verdaderamente.

James miro atento los rostros de las chicas, y hubo uno en particular que le llamo la atención, una chica blanca de unos 17 años con el cabello rojo, como si estuviera encendido en fuego le devolvía la mirada. Tenía el labio roto y lo miraba con ojos desafiantes, sin ningún miedo en ellos.

-¿Tu nombre, preciosa?.- le dijo a tiempo que le pasaba un dedo por la mejilla y descendía sobre su pecho.

-Victoria.- le dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-Es está.- le dijo James mirando a su jefe. – Me la quedo.- decía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Seguro Jimbo, dicen que es salvaje. Mira como le quedo el ojo al pobre Matt.- y todos los allí presentes se echaron a reír, excepto Matt que tenía el parpado morado.

-Si, yo podré dominarla. Y enseñarle un poco de obediencia.- decía James, lo que no se esperaba fue el escupitajo que obtuvo como respuesta de la pelirroja.

El rubio se indignó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, una cachetada que la noqueo por completo tirándola al piso. – Carajo, ahora tendré que cargarla.-

Y todos allí volvieron a reír, las demás chicas se retiraron. Y Jimbo la llevo a su habitación.

Viéndola allí tan indefensa encima de la cama le gustó mucho más. Así le gustaban las mujeres tranquilas, sin que hablaran, sin ruido. El rubio se subió a la cama y le rasgo la ropa rápidamente. Solo tenía unos minutos antes de irse a trabajar pero los iba a aprovechar.

Tomo una cuerda que tenía cerca de allí le amarró ambas muñecas a los barrotes de la cabecera y sonrió.- Veamos que tal estas.- le dijo a tiempo que se enterraba entre sus muslos y soltaba un gemido.

;:

;:

;:

;:

;:

Eran las 2 de la mañana Edward como siempre no podía dormir. Era una vieja costumbre, con dormi horas era suficiente para él, antes tenía que levantarse a trabajar, tenía que salir a buscar agua, a preparar todo para en la noche, tenía que hacer un montón de cosas. Ahora no tenía preocupaciones y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

Quería ser útil, pero en esa casa no había nada que hacer para él. Carmen se encargaba de todo y … el silencio fue interrumpido por una puerta que se abría a la mitad de la noche.

Edward miro entre las sombras y vio a Bella, con sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo la puerta para entrar. La vio triste y diferente, llevaba su manta con flores azules a un lado como siempre. Y un semblante lejano.

-¿A dónde vas? .- le dijo Edward con tono duro. Ya era bastante tarde.- Sabes lo mucho que me molesta que no duermas lo suficiente. Debes cuidarte.

La niña con agilidad se trepo a la cama del cobrizo, el chico jaló las mantas y levanto el brazo, para que la chiquilla pudiera acomodarse junto a él.

Pero Bella tenía otros planes, y en cambio se recargo en su pecho y lo vio directamente a los ojos. La escaza luz que entraba por la ventana le daba a Bella un aire mágico, como una criatura salida de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Me van a echar de aquí?.- dijo la niña con tono melancólico.

Edward se sorprendió ante la pregunta. No se la esperaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso?,.- Y un miedo enorme se apodero del corazón del chico.- ¿Te quieres ir?.- le pegunto aun cuando no quería saber la respuesta.

La niña se echó a llorar, pero sin hacer gran ruido, sollozaba y con su manta limpiaba los moquitos que comenzaban a escurrirle de la nariz, Edward la jaló contra su pecho y la abrazo muy fuerte.

Después de un rato, la niña se calmó lo suficiente como para decir – Lo que pasa, es que, tu y nita ya encontradon su familia y yo … y yo … sobro . – decía con gran dolor, Edward lo entendió todo de sopetón, nadie le había explicado a Bella lo que pasaba, y el corazón se le tranquilizó de nuevo.

-Yo, sobro. Además Cadmen dijo que no soy tu nita y entonced no soy Cullen. Y … y… .

-Cállate.- Edward lo dijo con un tono rudo, mientras cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Bella se sorprendió , Ward casi nunca usaba ese tono con ella, solo con Alice porque siempre se portaba mal. La niña abrió muchísimo sus ojos llorosos y miro la cara del chico en busca de una respuesta. Pero estuvo aún más sorprendida cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar la cara de Edward.

-¿Es que no te he querido lo suficiente?, ¿He sido tan malo contigo que no te das cuenta que eres parte de esta pequeña familia?, Bella solo te diré esto una única vez. La sangre no tiene nada que ver, yo te quiero, te quiero con todo mi corazón desde que me sonreíste el día que te encontré. Y por ningún motivo sobras, al contrario tu eres una pieza importante de esto, me entendiste? – finalizo el muchacho con una voz dura pero cargada de emoción contenida.

La niña lo miró atenta durante un rato y asintió.- Yo tenia miedo, Ward.-

-Yo también, tengo miedo. Pero huir no es la solución, tienes que ponerte un camuflaje,

-¿Camuflaque? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es adaptarse, es aprender y hacer lo que tú y yo hacemos mejor, Sobrevivir.

La niña río en respuesta, ahora lo entendía. Ella también era una Cullen, una Cullen de corazón. Edward río junto con ella pero paro súbitamente cuando sintió las pequeñas manos limpiando sus mejillas.

En ese instante Bella pensó que Ward era muy guapo, lo tenía bien cerquita casi se podían tocar nariz con nariz y sus ojos la llamaban como cuando Altamira hacía chocolate y el olor jalaba a Bella hacía la cocina.

El niño también se sorprendió por un momento, pero levanto una mano y jalo la carita de la niña para estamparle un beso en su mejilla derecha, con lo que Bella se puso colorada.

-Ahora duérmete,- le dijo mientras la acomodaba junto a su pecho. Mañana cruzaría unas palabras con esa dichosa Carmen.

**¿Qué les pareció?, Creo que todo el mundo sabíamos que les iba a costar trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero les prometo que de aquí no irán a ninguna parte. **

**Como siempre muchas gracias a las que comentan, no saben lo bien que se siente saber que alguien lee tus historias y sobre todo les gustan: **

**Nadiia16 la respuesta a tu última pregunta va a tardar un poco, lo sé, esos chico no merecían sufrir más no crees? , y como dices a veces el amor en verdad puede llegar a confundir a alguien, Muchisimas gracias por leer y ser como siempre un apoyo para seguir escribiendo. / Marme, yo también amo los fics así, ojala y nos acompañes en esta historia . Gracias por leer. / patriciapaty esto va a tardar un poco pero no te despegues y creeme que lo sabrás :) / Guest muchisimas gracias por leer. **

**Les recuerdo que si desean saber un poco más de la historia, de sus personajes, adelantos, imagenes y más se agreguen a este grupo que apenas esta naciendo: groups/835349173201884/?ref=bookmarks**

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto XD**


	13. 13: Revelaciones

**Hola chicas ! :) lamento no actualizar ayer pero fue culpa del Internet lo juro. ! Me alegra muchísimo saber que ya hay más personas enganchadas en este maravillosa historia, no se la pierdan. :) Anímense a dejar un review para nosotros es super importante saber su opinión. También quería compartirles que acabamos de terminar el registro de esta obra, por lo que estamos muy felices.**

**Sin más aquí va el capitulo disfrútenlo**

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es original mía. **

"El cambio duele, y mi cuerpo agoniza mientras se transforma. Son mis huesos, mis entrañas las que se niegan a modificarse, pero sé que será para bien. O al menos eso espero"

Revelaciones.

Era de mañana, muy temprano cuando ella salió de su casa en las lomas. La ciudad de México no había sido su primera opción para esconderse, sin embargo después de 2 años y medio se encontraba de maravilla.

Su moderno Audi ojos de gato, cruzó la carretera lentamente y se integró al tráfico, hoy era día de cobranza, ella estaba lista para retirar la jugosa pensión que mes con mes se le depositaba.

La rubia giró a la derecha para ir al fabuloso y ostentoso centro comercial que se alzaba imponente frente a ella, solo unos pocos podían ir allí y ella era una de las privilegiadas.

Gracias querida Renee, gracias, pensaba la mujer mientras sonaba en la radio una canción de Madona. Su manicure recién hecha se movía al ritmo de la música.

::

::

::

::

::

::

La casa se llenó con el delicioso olor del tocino, eran las 8 de la mañana, muy temprano para Bella. Así que Edward se deslizó despacito por la sabana, sin despertar a la niña que estaba acurrucada contra su pecho. Era hora de tener esa conversación.

Abrió su ropero y se cambió la pijama por una camisa azul de cuadros, ¡Una pijama! , solo las conocía por la tele. Cuando su madre vivía él dormía con la misma ropa del día y no porque fueran sucios, sino porque era más fácil si tenían que salir a la calle para alejarse de … Y otra vez sus pensamientos fueron hacia su padre a partir de ese momento el día le pareció más triste.

Se alistó y trato de peinar su cabello, sin embargo no lo logro. Así que triste y ahora desesperado salió del cuarto.

Alistair ya se encontraba en la mesa leyendo el periódico, Emmet canturreaba una canción mientras le ayudaba a Carmen a poner la mesa. Y la susodicha batía los huevos para los omellets.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- la voz de Edward resonó por la estancia y todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Hijo, Buenos días ¿Qué sucede? .-

El chico se acercó al viejo y en un gesto inconsciente le toco el hombro a tiempo que lo apretaba con cariño. – Alistair, necesito hablar con Carmen.- el tono de Edward fue brusco al mencionar el nombre de la mujer.

La aludida no despegó la vista del sartén, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, el chico le daba miedo, no parecía un niño de 10 años normal, era muy alto y brusco. Con unos ojos verdes hermosos pero ensombrecidos por el ceño que siempre lo acompañaba y esa cicatriz! , esa cicatriz que se le extendía del lado derecho del cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Habla entonces, nosotros estaremos aquí, Carmen …- llamó Alistair y Emmet intuyo problemas, por lo que se colocó cerca del cobrizo.

La mujer temblorosa volteo a ver al recién llegado, sin embargo mantuvo su espátula pegada a su pecho por si las dudas.

-Es obvio que los Cullen no son de tu agrado- soltó Edward entre dientes con un tono osco. – Y en verdad no me importa, pero te voy a pedir que cualquiera de tus estúpidos pensamientos te los guardes o me los digas a mí en lugar que a las niñas.- finalizó con un gruñido. A tiempo que Alistair se levantaba y lo tomaba por un hombro.

Carmen lo miró y entendió a que venía todo. Ella y sus comentarios de Elizabeth y que no era madre de Bella,

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mujer?, ¿Por qué Edward dice eso? .- gruñó Eleazar desde la entrada de la cocina.

La mujer se sintió muy presionada, 4 pares de ojos la miraban fijamente y estaban al pendiente de sus moviemientos, asi que lo único que hizo fue llorar, primero despacio y luego lentamente.

Este gesto irritó profundamente a Edward – Por favor, Carmen no llores maldita sea, son suficientes mis penas para agregarles las tuya, contéstale a tu marido mejor. – grito el cobrizo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Yo … - hipaba la mujer – yo .. lo siento. Ustedes me agradan, es solo que Alice … Alice me pregunto si yo conocí a su madre y le dije que por foto .. y … - Carmen se frotaba nerviosa el delantal – las chicas aplaudieron felices, pero Bella, la pobre no tiene a nadie y no es correcto engañarla con que Elizabeth es su madre y .. le dije la verdad … yo.

Edward sintió que se le nublaba la vista, vio todo rojo y podía sentir su sangre correr detrás de sus oídos, justo como cuando se preparaba para pelear, sintió todo de repente por los comentarios estúpidos de la mujer.

-Pero de qué estás hablando, con un carajo.- dijo Edward mientras daba un paso hacia la mujer.

Emmet lo abrazó por la espalda a tiempo, inmovilizándolo. Ness que hasta ese entonces no había hecho acto de presencia gruño de manera amenazante al grandulón.

-Edward, por favor tranquilízate.- rogaba su abuelo mientras miraba con dureza a la mujer.

Eleazar solo se pasaba las manos por el rostro, su mujer era buena solo que es dicharachera, parlanchina. Pero dio un paso adelante y tomó a su esposa por el brazo. -Lo siento, mucho joven. No volverá a pasar se lo aseguro.-

Pero la mujer se negaba a salir de la cocina. -Hice lo correcto , no sé porque todos están tan molestos, ..—decía la mujer mientras levantaba los hombros como para protegerse.

-¿Hiciste lo correcto?, no te atrevas a sentir pena por nosotros. No la queremos ni necesitamos, Bella nunca estuvo engañada ella sabe como fue que la encontramos, sabe sus circunstancias, ella fue la que nos adoptó a nosotros. Y luego tú, maldita madre teresa vienes y le dices que no es parte de esta familia. Pero qué clase de persona le hace eso a una niña de solo 3 años y medio? – soltó de un escupitajo el muchacho.

Emmet lo sintió temblar de rabia y temiendo que esto se saliera de control, lo sacó de la cocina rumbo al jardín.

La mujer quedó impactada por la revelación y poco a poco se desvaneció hasta sentarse en el piso a llorar. Eleazar estaba muy apenado por el comportamiento de su mujer, y le pedía mil disculpas al señor Alistair.

-Sabes que hiciste mal en juzgar, verdad Carmen? –

\- Si, señor – le dijo la aludida mientras se limpiaba la cara, pero aun así lágrimas obstinadas se empeñaban en salir.

-Entonces quiero que lo arregles.- fue lo único que Alistair dijo a tiempo que se levantaba, tomaba su tocino, jugo, y subía las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto.

::

::

::

::

::

Mientras tanto en el jardín Emmet luchaba por mantener en calma a Edward.

-Suéltame ya, con un demonio!

-Prometes que no entrarás y volverás a montar una escena –

-Si, si, como sea. –

Y el grandote lo soltó, Edward se paseó como león enjaulado, de un lado a otro a lo largo del jardín por un buen tiempo.

-¿Más tranquilo?.- le preguntó con discreción Emmet.

-Si, supongo. Es solo que me molesta que nos traten así, no somos desvalidos, no necesitamos su compasión ni nada por el estilo.-

El chico se sorprendió por la confesión, nunca había visto hablar tanto a Edward con él. Sin embargo el grandote le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con cariño, lanzándole una sonrisa a tiempo que decía. – No te preocupes hermano, Carmen no es mala te lo aseguro. –

Edward salto, cuando escucho la palabra hermano. Le pasaban cosas horribles a sus hermanos mira a Julio, a Altamira etc. Sin embargo pensó en no tomarle importancia, de todas maneras había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

En ese momento desde la ventana un grito les interrumpió.

-Hey! ¿Qué hacen?.

-Chi, ¿Qué haced?

Las niñas se asomaron por la ventana del segundo piso y con alegría saludaron a los chicos desde arriba.

Alice lucía feliz al igual que Bella, la única diferencia era ese tono rojizo que la pequeña Cullen tenía debajo de los ojos por haber llorado la noche anterior.

-Vamos a desayunar, ¿Quieren venir? – gritaba Emmet .

-Si .- dijeron las niñas al unísono mientras procedían a sentarse en la pretina de la ventana. Sus piernitas ya estaban colgando cuando Alice cargo a Bella y la sostuvo sobre el vacío, a punto de dejarla caer.

Emmet sintió que el piso se le movía, tuvo un miedo increíble por la niña, Alice no podía soltarla o si?

Pero el pensamiento se quedó atorado cuando la pequeña Bella caía en picada hacía el piso. Emmet gritó- No!.- y corrió hacia el lugar del impacto.

Sin embargo Edward ya estaba allí, y sostenía a una Bella sonriente entre sus brazos. Ambos se empezaron a reír de la cara que tenía el grandote por la impresión.

-Haya voy!- grito Alice, mientras se soltaba de la ventana y caía directamente a los brazos de Edward entre risas.

-¿Qué te pasa mett? – le dijo Bella mientras tocaba la cara de incredulidad de Emmet.

-Pero qué demonios les pasa, casi me matan de un susto. – decía el chico mientras se sentaba en el pasto con una mano en el pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía contra su pecho.

Este gesto hizo que los Cullen estallaran en carcajadas, hasta Edward hizo una mueca para burlarse del grandote.

-Es seguro, yo estoy aquí. Además es importante que las chicas no le tengan miedo a nada. Sin miedo podrán enfrentarse a lo que sea.- finalizó Edward con una mirada burlona mientras levantaba a ambas chicas del suelo y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Estúpido sabelotodo.- replico Emmet a tiempo que se levantaba del pasto y sacudía sus pantalones. A veces Edward parecía más el padre de las niñas que su hermano.

::

::

::

::

::

Emily no tenía un dulce despertar desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que cuando abrió los ojos y vio el torso del moreno bajo sus manos se sorprendió gratamente.

Sam había regresado, había vuelto a su vida, ahora estaba segura y protegida por aquel hombre que siempre había amado, pero entre más tiempo pasaba se le hacía imperiosa la necesidad de contarle toda la verdad. No podía callar más.

El moreno se removió un poco y abrió los ojos para atrapar a la chica en medio de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué piensas? –

-En la verdad .- le respondió secamente a lo que el se tensó en respuesta

-Suéltala de una vez y por todas.

Emily dudo por un momento pero era ahora o nunca. -Renee lo preparó todo, su querida Isabel tenía que sobrevivir. Me llamo y me dijo su plan, infiltrarme con los Dunchester saber sus movimientos. Fue mucho antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida, eso quiero que lo tengas claro.

Conocí a Vladimir en una noche de juerga en un conocido bar de Berlín. Lo había seguido hasta allí esperando la oportunidad de acercarme a él y ganar su confianza, a mitad de la noche y con unos tragos de más comencé a bailar con un tipo del local.

Todos me miraban y pronto mi misión estuvo cumplida, Vladimir se acercó a mí y me pidió que platicáramos en un lugar más privado. Así que nos dirigimos a uno de sus privados.

Él me reconoció de inmediato, sabía que era amiga de Renee, platicamos de ellos y yo le mostré mi profundo desprecio por ambos, le dije que a pesar de conocerla de tanto tiempo yo la odiaba. Pero que fingía por caridad, porque era una moribunda.

Los Dunchester no sabían de la enfermedad de Renee así que cuando se enteraron Vladimir mostró un alivio, no iba a tener que matarla. Sin embargo él dijo que conseguiría las empresas de manos de su hermano como fuera posible.

La conversación se tornó un poco extraña, los tragos comenzaron a hacerme efecto, aunque para mí fue otra cosa, esa noche termine liándome con él en un hotel. –

Sam apretó los puños, contra la sabana e involuntariamente comenzó a temblar pero no dijo nada. Tenía que conservar la calma y escuchar la historia hasta el final.

-Al día siguiente me propuso un trato, que me mantuviera cerca de Renee y que le avisara cualquier cosa.

Yo lo veía ocasionalmente para darle un informe, sin embargo jamás nos volvimos a acostar, yo le deje claro que no buscaba una relación de ese tipo. Y luego llegaste tú a mi vida, le rogué a Renee que ya no podía hacer eso, ser doble agente me estaba volviendo loca, y más no contarte todo. Pero ella me hizo ver que Isabel dependía de mi.

Charlie había muerto y Renee no tardaría en hacerlo, así que me aguante y el día que murió , le avise a los Dunchester. Vladimir creyó que había cumplido mi parte del trato matando a la niña y adelantando la muerte de Renee, por eso ni siquiera investigaron si lo que dijimos fue verdad.

Se supone que Claire sabía que hacer, se supone que alguien la iba a esperar en América, pero Renee nunca me dijo su nombre. Mientras tanto yo tenía que buscar en España a un tal Marcus, Renee dijo que nos ayudaría, siempre y cuando ella estuviera muerta.

Llevaba años buscándolo, sin embargo el día que lo encontré no me supo dar razón, dijo que él no conocía a Renee y que nadie se había puesto en contacto con él para nada.

Fue allí que los Dunchester me contactaron y me llevaron hasta Londres, me dijeron que tenía que cubrirlos, aún después de tanto tiempo no se podían hacer del control de las empresas y consiguieron a una niña, no sé de donde para hacerla pasar por Isabel.

Así que me amenazaron, si yo no accedía iban a culparme de la muerte de la niña y de mi amiga. Yo no tenía miedo por eso, el problema era que si me culpaban irían a investigar y descubrirían la verdad. Se enterarían que la niña no murió y bueno todo eso.

Me eche la culpa por el bien de Isabel pensando que todo estaba bien, que Claire la tenía, inclusive recibí una llamada de confirmación, una llamada a un número que solo conocía la persona que recogió a Claire en la estación.

Pero la cárcel es dura y yo ya no soportaba más, le hacen cosas horribles a la gente allí dentro. Y luego tu llegaste y como hace mucho tiempo me sacaste de la miseria. – finalizó la chica con una sonrisa cautelosa y subiendo lentamente la mirada hasta llegar a la cara de Sam.

El moreno lucía pensativo, sus ojos negros estaban desenfocados su mente estaba trabajando al cien. Y Emily lo sabía.

-Mira esto,- dijo Sam a tiempo que se paraba de un salto de la cama y traía unos papeles.

Son estados de cuenta, de la tarjeta de manutención que se supone que Claire debía tener. Todos fueron retiros hechos desde diferentes ciudades de México.

Emily los miro, Monterrey, Puebla, Jalisco, Cancún, ciudades que nunca había escuchado en su vida se leían en ese papel.

-Además, déjame decirte que tu sacrificio no funciono. Pues los Dunchester ya tienen el control de las empresas, esa niña Kate fue reconocida como heredera y ahora vive la vida de nuestra Isabel, para colmo, Vladimir sabe que la niña está viva y según mis fuentes. Viene a América en este momento.

Y Emily palideció súbitamente, ¿Qué carajo iban a hacer ahora?

::

::

::

::

::

::

La luna brillaba en lo alto de la noche y Edward estaba sentado en el pasto del jardín. Eran las 12 de la noche y el chico no tenía nada de sueño, al parecer Ness tampoco porque le traía constantemente un palo para que lo aventara lejos.

Cuando en la penumbra se dibujó una silueta que se acercaba a él. A tiempo que se prendía una lámpara enfocando su cara.

Era Carmen, que silenciosamente tomo asiento junto al chico.

Edward se incomodó inmediatamente con su presencia, en todo el día la mujer no había salido de su cuarto.

-Perdí a mis hijos. . . – comenzó la mujer mientras el chico se removía inquieto en la oscuridad.

-A pesar del gran amor que le tengo a Eleazar, no puedo darle hijos. Hicimos 4 intentos y todos acabaron en desastre, el último fue el que más esperanza me dio, llegamos a los 7 meses , sin embargo mi hija no pudo soportarlo. Habíamos comprado todo pero jamás lo ocupamos, Alistair nos ofreció trabajo y pues aquí estamos. Me costó mucho regresar a ser la persona de antes, pero aquí estoy luchando como mejor puedo. – dijo la mujer mientras se secaba las silenciosas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. – Yo fui entrometida, lo lamento y no volverá a pasar, es solo que veo a Bella y recuerdo a mi hija … no es justificación pero … .-

Carmen se soltó a llorar y el chico como queriendo y no le paso un brazo por los hombros.

La aludida se sorprendió pero se dejó abrazar por aquel hombre encerrado en un cuerpo de niño.

-Así que ya lo sabes, Edward. Yo estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí, los sigo porque quiero cuidarlos, canto y bailo porque así puedo ocultar mi tristeza, así que seré encimosa, consentidora y no volveré a abrir mi bocota, pero jamás vuelvas a decir que no los quiero. –

El chico miró la franqueza en los ojos de la mujer y le sonrió. Una sonrisa auténtica, una que venía del corazón. y en ese momento el miedo desapareció del corazón de la mujer.

-Entonces, cuídanos sin miedo.- le respondió y en un momento de debilidad el chico se acostó sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos.

Edward quería dormir, quería con todas sus fuerzas tener una noche tranquila, sin pesadillas, sin preocupaciones.

Sin embargo el golpe en la entrada interrumpió sus intenciones, seguido de un coche arrancando y perdiéndose en la distancia.

Carmen se levantó y siguió al muchacho hasta la ventana donde pudieron ver a Emmet doblado de dolor en la en el pórtico de la casa.

Lo habían golpeado, aunque no muy fuerte porque aún podía sostenerse en pie. La mujer se congelo de inmediato.

-Llama a Alistair – ladró Edward y Carmen salió despavorida de la estancia.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**¿Qué tal?, Pobre Carmen en realidad ella no lo hizo con la intensión, ustedes que piensan? como siempre las invito a dejar su review y comentarios. Si quieren saber más de la historia las invito a que se unan a nuestro grupo de fb, que aunque tiene poquitos integrantes las recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Solo copien este link: groups/835349173201884/**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y en especial a las que no se pierden ni un cap y siempre comentan. **

**Nadiia16 a mi también me gusta mucho AListair, los chicos ya merecían una tregua de tanta maldad. James si tiene 14 pero que te puedo decir, en esta historia el se vuelve malo por sus circunstancias, creo firmemente que en el fondo se odia a si mismo. que tal con lo de Emily? / Marybaltazar muchísimas gracias a ti por leer, a mi también me gustan las historias que siguen una linea de tiempo, me gusta conocer bien a los personajes y bueno disfruto mucho escribiendo, Esa es la idea que nuestro Ed descubra a esa pequeña niña poco a poco. / sandy56 vaya ¿Dónde nos encontraste? , gracias por leer y lamento decepcionarte con James pero era necesario, Julio fue al principio un personaje circunstancial al igual que Altamira pero de verdad que se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón a pesar de no ser parte de la saga, ¿Te gustan?, quieres que salgan más, tú dime / Dess Cullen muchisimas gracias, veo que te seguiste derecho con todos los caps, un fuerte aplauso por eso. La idea es mantenerlas al tanto de todas las historias a parte de la de nuestros protagonistas. Esperamos verte por aquí y seguir esta historia. / patriciapaty como ya vimos hoy Carmen estaba equivocada pero bueno creo que fue una indiscreción, te ha gustado el cap de hoy? / Blapagu Muchas gracias, ni te imaginas la de cosas que sentía mientras la escribía , la parte que más sentí fue la muerte de Elizabeth y por supuesto cuando Edward golpea a Emmet y se desahoga de todo. ¿Cuál fue para ti la parte más sentida? / powercat deseo concedido, nosotros actualizamos Lunes, miercoles y viernes, hoy fue una excepción. **

**Saludos también para las silenciosas que leen pero no se anima a comentar **

**Un Beso y nos leemos mañana. **


	14. 14: Sin miedo

**Chicas lo prometido es deuda, Aquí esta el cap de hoy, no se olviden de dejar su opinión. y nos leemos el Lunes. Buen fin a todos. XD **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer, la Historia es original mía. **

" El supremo arte de la guerra es doblegar al enemigo sin luchar."

Sin miedo.

Tranquilízate, Tranquilízate, ya no tarda en llegar. Pensaba Victoria mientras luchaba por arreglarse la melena rojiza sobre su cara de corazón.

Seguía amarrada a la cama como hace 15 días pero no le importaba, su muñeca derecha ya pintaba algunos moretones negros que deberían ser revisados. Sin embargo ella esperaba paciente la llegada de James como cada noche.

Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

El rubio siempre llegaba con un olor extraño, alcohol y drogas impregnaban su piel, pero a ella se le hacía lo más provocativo del mundo. Él llegaba y todas las preocupaciones de su día se le olvidaban por completo.

James entraba a aquel cuarto con el único propósito de hacerla suya, de disfrutar y en toda la noche no paraba de tocarla. De manera brusca, sin piedad, se enterraba en ella una y otra vez hasta que ambos caían exhaustos por el cansancio.

Un ruido interrumpió bruscamente sus ensoñaciones, el mago había llegado y el show tenía que comenzar. Victoria se relamió los labios dispuesta a dar una buena función, lo amaba, sí que lo amaba.

::

::

::

::

::

::

-Ya quiero que sea mañana, te imaginas. Niños como nosotros, vamos a platicar y jugar y …

-Jugad, jugad, jugad .- repetía Bella de manera histérica.

Edward solo sonreía, miraba a sus niñas y se sentía muy orgulloso, Mañana iba a ser su primer día de escuela, su primer día lejos de él. Este hecho ponía al chico nervioso, pero se obligo a apartarlo de su mente.

-Emmet vendrá con nosotros? – pregunto Alice.

-Yo creo que sí.-

Esos dos se habían hecho inseparables, Emmet era un poco torpe y brusco pero quería a las niñas. Siempre estaba cuando Edward lo necesitaba, dispuesto a ayudar.

En ese momento recordó la noche en la que lo habían golpeado, el coraje que sintió cuando descubrieron que habían sido los hombres de Laurent. Emmet regresaba de visitar a Julio, cuando dos hombres comenzaron a seguirlo.

Afortunadamente el chico se dio cuenta a tiempo y no fue directamente a la casa, si no que después de muchas vueltas, los hombres lo atraparon e interrogaron sobre cuál era su relación con Julio.

Emmet no dijo nada, y por eso se ganó esa buena golpiza, lo dejaron tirado en un callejón. Sin embargo unos amigos de Alistair lo llevaron a casa.

Todos estaban furiosos pero se dieron cuenta que con la mafia no se juega, limitaron las visitas a Julio, solo se comunicaban por carta con él. Fue así que se enteraron que Altamira estaba bien, en una casa de acogida y en buenas condiciones, sin embargo tampoco podían visitarla a ella. Pues sospechaban que también la estaban vigilando.

Alistair tomo a todos sus nietos, a sus sirvientes, hasta al perro y se cambió a una casa más grande a las afueras de la ciudad. Compro unos coches para ponerlos a disposición de Emmet y de Eleazar, con el fin de que fueran y vinieran de manera segura.

Edward se incomodó con las decisiones de su abuelo, aún no se acostumbraba a vivir una buena vida, con todas las cosas que para él, eran un lujo. Como bañarse diario en una regadera, dormir hasta tarde o simplemente comer un desayuno por el que no había trabajado en absoluto.

Sin embargo Alistair lo consolaba diciendo: "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes después de todo lo que ha pasado, déjame darme ese gusto". Y así Edward pasaba por alto las cosas, jurando que algún día le pagaría todo lo que había gastado en ellos.

Tan solo todo el dinero que le había dado a Jenkins para que pudiera arreglar los papeles de los chicos. Todo fue muy rápido y al día siguiente, Bella era legalmente hija de Elizabeth y Thomas Cullen, además consiguió un papel firmado por el propio Thomas donde le cedía la custodia de todos sus hijos a Alistair Masen.

El cobrizo se sorprendió al ver el papel y más el nombre de su padre, sin embargo Jenkins les aseguró que Thomas no sabía nada y que jamás los iba a molestar por ello. Edward rogo al cielo que esto fuera verdad, aún no se sentía preparado para enfrentarlo, todavía no.

-Nito, y tú qué harás? – le pregunto una Alice a punto de dormirse.

-Trabajar y esperar por ti.- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa, en realidad él también estaba emocionado, mañana iría al taller de su abuelo y con ayuda de Eleazar aprendería mucho.

Alice le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, parecida a la que mamá Eli soltaba cuando algo la hacía muy feliz. –Te quiero Nito. –

-Y yo a ti. – y le solto un gran y sonoro beso en la nariz.

Fiel a su costumbre, Edward salió del cuarto de las niñas y fue asentarse en medio de su abuelo y Emmet. Que muy animados comentaban el juego de los Seahawks de Seattle. Esto le gustaba, la tranquilidad, la rutina sin embargo se sentía mal por su mamá además la vida le había enseñado con rudeza que nada es para siempre y para colmo aún no podía dormir.

::

::

::

::

::

::

Estaba en el piso 56, y el aire pasaba atreves de las persianas. Tenía una copa de coñac, el más caro del mundo y lo sorbía con desesperación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Emily.?.

Vladimir se recogió su pelo castaño en una coleta que le colgaba por debajo de la nuca, nunca en su vida había estado tan enojado, tan violento. Podía sentir la bilis resbalar por su garganta.

Rabiaba por el engaño y por lo estúpido que había sido al confiar en una mujer como Emily, le había mentido y ahora ella iba a pagar el precio de mentirle a un Dunchester.

Tenía vigilada la oficina de Sam, su departamento, los aeropuertos, las aduanas, los puertos. Todo y no había ni una noticia de ella.

Stefan cada día lo presionaba más y él no podía darle respuestas. Por fín la mugrosa de Athenodora había muerto y con ella la única persona que sabía que Kate no era hija de Renee ni de Charles.

Pero tenía que venir Emily con sus chingaderas, carajo, CARAJO. Pensaba Vladimir mientras destruía todo lo que había a su paso. Pronto, muy pronto la tendría en sus manos y le obligaría a decir la verdad.

::

::

::

::

::

::

-La última pista muere en Seattle, así que creo que es justo que empecemos por aquí. No?-

Emily le hacía un gesto a Sam. Estaba muy nerviosa, la peluca rubia le daba mucho calor, los ojos le ardían debido a los lentes de contacto verde que llevaba y para colmo la nariz falsa que una maquillista profesional le había puesto le comenzaba a picar.

-Ridiculeces, son ridiculeces. Me siento peor que un maldito payaso, con un demonio.-

Sam entorno los ojos divertido, él mismo le costaba reconocerla bajo ese aspecto.

-Ya sé que te sientes incómoda, pero mira lo que paso cuando salimos del departamento, pasamos junto al tipo de Vladimir y él no sospecho absolutamente nada. Además en mi compañía soltaron el rumor que traje a una bella mujer Asiática a vivir conmigo. -

Ambos se rieron, la piel morena de Emily lucía blanca ahora y si no la mirabas con atención seguramente podías decir que era oriental.

Las calles del centro de Seattle se abrieron ante ellos, en cuanto cruzaron la carretera. Los coches, el ruido, los altos edificios etc imponían un clima de frío permanente.

El aire se desplazaba entre ellos, como si fuera un laberinto. Pasaron de frente por el centro y en un alto se detuvieron.

Emily miro curiosa por la ventana, vio un edificio bellamente decorado, antiguo con una estructura clásica, que se elevaba imponente en la calle. Del frente lucía un letrero: "Vandervill school".

La muchacha sonrío al ver a los niños correr y atravesar el jardín con dirección a la puerta. Ella adoraba a los niños, Sam volteo a mirarla y se dio cuenta que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-La encontraremos, no te preocupes.- y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde y el coche arrancaba.

Lo que Emily ya no vio fue a una pequeña familia pintoresca que en ese instante bajaba de dos coches negros. Edward abrió la puerta de los pasajeros y la mantuvo así para que las niñas bajaran.

Alistair tomo el brazo de Emmet y bajo del vehículo, todos habían ido a despedir a las niñas en su primer día.

-Bueno, ya saben que hacer verdad? – dijo una emocionada Carmen mientras les alisaba la falda y volvía a peinarlas con cuidado.

-Si, muchas gracias Carmen.- decía Alice muy emocionada, saltaba en ambos pies como un conejo.

Eleazar les entrego a ambas sus mochilas con un almuerzo riquísimo.

-Pórtense bien mis niñas, verán que no tardaremos nada , nada en regresar.- dijo Alistair a tiempo que recibió dos besos unos en cada mejilla por parte de las niñas, que lanzaron risitas. Emmet choco los cinco con ambas chicas emocionado.

Edward no sabía qué hacer, tenía un sentimiento en el pecho, algo que le apretaba el corazón, sentía la picazón que anteceden a las lágrimas. Sin embargo rogaba a su madre que le diera la fuerza necesaria, era la primera vez que se separaban pero era por su bien.

La campana sonó y una voz resonó por toda la calle y el jardín: "BIENVENIDOS A VANDERVILL SCHOOL, LES PEDIMOS A LOS NIÑOS QUE SE REPORTEN A SUS SALONES DE CLASES".

-Bueno, vámonos. – decía Alice desesperada, de un salto se colgó del cuello de Edward y le dio un beso sonoro. – Nos vemos al rato Nito.

-Te quiero enana, nos vemos al rato nita. Cuídate por favor – Alice corrió emocionada al interior de la verja, sin embargo se quedó allí de pie en medio del jardín esperando a Bella.

La más pequeña de los Cullen solo estaba allí parada y no siguió a Alice hacia dentro. Jugaba con sus pequeñas manos el filo de su falda, mientras estaba allí frente a todos.

-Creo, que debemos degresar a casa. Me quedo con Ward mejod-

Todos sonrieron ante la afirmación, era obvio que la niña no quería entrar, así que Edward les dedico una mira significativa a todos sus acompañantes. Los cuales sin más se metieron a los coches esperando.

Edward se arrodilló hasta la altura de la niña. – ¿Recuerdas cuáles son las reglas del batallón?-

La pequeña movió la cabeza para afirmar.

-Pues entonces dime la número 3.-

-No tener miedo, nunca.

-Estas rompiendo la regla soldado? –

Bella lo miro atentamente con sus enormes ojos cafés a tiempo que cuadraba los hombros- No, señor-

-Te quiero, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo y tú sabes que Ward ….

-Nunca rompe sus promesas – le contesto la niña con una sonrisa confiada.

El cobrizo río y pego su frente con la de la pequeña niña. Ese gesto, esos ojos verdes tan cerca de la cara de Bella, ese sonido maravilloso que era la risa de Ward, hizo que Bella sintiera la cara roja, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se echó a correr para alcanzar a Alice, todo esto antes de que el chico se diera cuenta del sonrojo.

Edward se metió al coche con Eleazar y ambos vehículos arrancaron para adentrarse en el tráfico. El cobrizo sonrío y se tocó la mejilla, aún tenía el beso de Bella sobre su mejilla, esa niña le encantaba.

**¿Qué tal?, nuestros chicos están creciendo. Espero que les guste la historia por que a mi verdaderamente me fascina. Espero que dejen un review y como siempre les mando muchos saludos a todos y todas aquellas silenciosas que nos acompañan pero que no se animan a expresar su opinión. **

**Nadiia 16 si fue la mafia pero ellos no saben nada aún, recordemos que James jamás vio a Emmet. Lo de Carmen tienes razón las personas que más los merecen no tienen hijos, es una lastima. ¿Qué te pareció el cap de hoy? **

**Besos y aquí les dejo un adelanto para no hacer tan larga la espera. **

Vladimir se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, la fiesta estaba saliendo realmente bien, sin embargo esa llamada lo perturbo realmente.

Justo en ese momento estaba esperando que volvieran a marcar, ¿Quién demonios era y …?

El sonido del iphone interrumpió sus pensamientos, allí estaba de nuevo.

-Dunchester al habla.

-Hola Vladimir, no me conoces pero yo a ti sí.

-Maldita sea, quién habla, esta es la tercera vez en la semana. ¿Qué quieres?

-50 mil euros para empezar a cambio de la información. Yo sé que sucedió con Isabel.

Y la respiración de Vladimir se le atoro en el pecho.


	15. 15: Traición y Festejo

**"Chicas, después de unos meses regreso con esta historia, no me fuí y por supuesto que nunca voy a abandonarla. De todas maneras he estado trabajando en otros proyectos, que verán la luz muy pronto. Hoy le adelanto que ya se encuentra casi lista una nueva historia, es una adaptación y lleva el nombre de "Dos mundos". Espero y les guste, por lo pronto y a manera de saciar su curiosidad por estos días sin publicar allí les van 2 capítulos. Ojalá les gusten y espero sus reviews. **

Capítulo 15: Traición y Festejo

"No hay herida másprofunda que la traición de un amigo."

Ese día el mundo se levantó con la novedad que el gran consorcio Dunchestar inc. Por fin, había decidido expandir sus horizontes, llegaba la primera de sus sucursales a New York.

No había ningún periódico, noticiero o radio que no anunciara la noticia con bombo y platillo. Muy pocos de los Estadounidenses conocían a ciencia cierta la empresa, pero sin duda causaba sensación la llegada de una empresa con tantos años de historia por detrás.

Sus antepasados se remontaban a los buenos tiempos de la corona Inglesa. Muchos creían que ellos habían sido los Condes de Dunchester, por lo que su árbol genealógico estaba bien ubicado desde generaciones atrás.

De sus jefes se sabía poco, excepto por el mal genio de Vladimir.

-Señor todo listo, la fiesta de apertura se llevará acabo el sábado de la próxima semana.- le dijo una chica alta y rubia, la secretaria más eficiente del mundo, Bree Taner.

-Perfecto y de lo otro, ¿Qué ha pasado? –

-Nada señor, lo hemos seguido por varios meses y nada. Lo único que nuestras fuentes nos dicen es que su empresa se expandió a Seattle. Pero eso es todo, el hombre no sale, no va a fiestas, no nada. –

-¡Que abrurrido!- murmuró Vladimir mientras meneaba su copa de Whisky.

-Así es señor. –

-Está bien, largo Bree.

-Como usted diga. – y la chica salió de la amplia oficina ya muy entrada la noche, el edificio estaba ubicado junto a Central Park.

Bree no tenía opción necesitaba el empleo. Tenía una madre y dos hermanos que mantener y ellos valían el esfuerzo. Además trabajar para la casa Dunchester era un honor, algo para engrosar un buen currículum. Ojalá ella hubiera tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia como esa, pensaba la chica mientras recogía sus cosas. Sin embargo no sabía todo lo que aquella distinguida familia ocultaba.

:;

;:

;:

;:

;:

;:

;:

-Eleazar, Eleazar, mira esto. – gritaba un Edward muy emocionado, dando de saltos por todos lados.

El aludido comenzó a caminar más rápido mientras cruzaba el taller. Edward llevaba ya 3 meses allí y nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. El chico se sabía de todas a todas.

Conocía los funcionamientos básicos, identificaba las piezas y herramientas. Aprender todo eso y por sí solo debió haber resultado un gran esfuerzo pero le encantaba la mecánica al chico.

-Mira, Mira, - decía el muchacho a tiempo que levantaba una pieza grasienta entre sus manos para acercarla a la cara del viejo.

Eleazar saco sus lentes y observo con cuidado el objeto.

Era brillante, Edward había invertido algunas piezas, había modificado su sistema de dirección y así había solucionado el problema de los frenos del Señor Phillips.

-Vaya muchacho, a mí me hubiera tomado meses. Tú lo hiciste de ayer para hoy.-

-Es increíble no?.- decía el muchacho contento.

Solo entre los coches, las piezas,y las herramientas podía ser él mismo. Un chico de 10 años apasionado por la mecánica, podía disfrutar, tranquilizarse y divertirse.

Esos sistemas lo comprendía perfectamente, muchísimo mejor que a las personas y sus extraños comportamientos. Por ejemplo Emmet, últimamente no se hablaban mucho, cada vez que lo veía el chico de 16 salía de la habitación con un ceño fruncido.

El otro día escucho una pelea entre él y el abuelito.

-Deja de poner ese ceño fruncido y ponte a trabajar con la otra pieza, pero esta vez enséñame exactamente qué hiciste.- Eleazar interrumpió sus pensamientos, sin embargo Edward le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y se dispuso a enseñarle el procedimiento. Poco a poco había aprendido a querer a ese viejo tacaño, lo había adoptado como su maestro y por eso tenía un lugar especial en su corazón

::

::

::

::

:

Pronto iba a llegar a New York, el viaje había sido largo pero todo había salido a la perfección.

-El cargamento esta en prefecto estado, no hubo ningún problema Laurent. Mañana en la mañana tendrás tu millón de dólares servido para el desayuno.- dijo el rubio por el teléfono mientras jugueteaba con los mechones pelirrojos en su mano.

-Perfecto Jimbo, sabía que tú podías encargarte de todo. Nos vemos mañana.- le respondían al otro lado de la línea.

Victoria iba noqueada en el asiento de junto, justo acababa de aspirar el polvo que su amado James preparo para ella. Y se sentía perfectamente bien, amaba a James, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

-Tienes un lindo cabello, puta – le dijo James a tiempo que tomaba un mechón y lo jalaba con brusquedad. Ella solo podía sonreír ante el gesto, amaba la forma brusca en que la trataba, lo amaba, amaba todo de él.

Desde que llego su vida solo había girado en torno de él, Victoria era su esclava, su amante. A veces, cuando el chico llegaba de buenas platicaban un poco antes de acostarse.

Ella estaba hambrienta por saberlo todo, estaba deseosa de recibir todo de él y se conformaba con lo poco que el rubio quería darle.

Su presencia en ese viaje no era más que puro sexo, sin embargo a ella le parecieron los mejores días solo por el hecho de estar todo el día junto a él.

-Hey jefe. Llegamos.- decía Scott mientras abría la puerta.

James bajó rápidamente dejando a una confundida Victoria en el interior del vehículo.

Una comitiva de bienvenida ya los esperaba, hombres mal encarados los esperaban en una de las zonas más peligrosas del Bronx. Pero James no tenía miedo, él era el peligro ahora.

-Aquí tienes, Johnson. Lo que acordaste con Laurent, y ¿mi dinero?.-

El aludido aventó una maleta negra al piso, mientras sus hombres se apresuraban a revisar las bolsas llenas de heroína.

James dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al coche, el trabajo estaba hecho. Cuando Johnson le grito con voz dura.

-Está abierta- le dijo el hombre de 90 kilos, mientras se alisaba sus usada camisa de los Patriots.- Si lo usaste debes pagarlo.-

James sonrío.- No he sido yo, fue ella.- decía mientras tomaba a Victoria del cabello y la bajaba del coche. La falda que llevaba se levantó de manera inmediata con el aire y todos los hombres presentes contuvieron la respiración.

-Que te pague ella, pero que sea rápido tenemos que irnos.- soltó una risotada diabólica mientras arrojaba a la chica a los pies de aquel asqueroso hombre. Victoria estaba muy lejos de allí, jamás había probado algo semejante pero le había encantado aquel polvillo.

Johnson se relamió los labios, adoraba hacer tratos con la gente de Laurent, pensaba mientras levantaba a la chica del suelo y la llevaba dentro.

En el coche James se preguntaba por el paradero de May y sus chicas, había sido como si la tierra se los tragara. –Ojalá estén muertos, porque si los encuentro desearán no haber nacido nunca, en especial Edward. – dijo en voz alta mientras Scott solo tamborileaba los dedos nervioso sobre el volante, aquel hombre quería salir de allí de inmediato.

::

::

::

::

-Esta es la e de …. –

-de Ward.- gritaba Bella desde la ventana. Las niñas habían llegado de su clase de natación y no parecían cansadas en absoluto.

Edward se removió incómodo en el asiento. Odiaba tener audiencia mientras el señor Williams le enseñaba, sentía pena que a su edad aún estuviera aprendiendo a escribir. Por eso aprovechaba las horas en las que Emmet llevaba a las chicas a sus clases.

-Si Bella, tienes razón. E es de Edward y la V es de Váyanse a jugar. – dijo en tono juguetón el Señor Williams.

Emmet entendió la indirecta de inmediato y reto a las niñas a una carrera hacia la cocina.

-Vas muy bien, Edward no te apures. Seguiremos mañana, ahora quieres practicar un poco?,.- le dijo el maestro mientras señalaba el piano.

Edward asintió tímidamente, adoraba el piano pero aún no era tan bueno como su madre. Su amor por aquel instrumento surgió cuando Alice y él, veían videos viejos de Elizabeth cuando era niña, vieron cómo se cayó junto al rosal del jardín, conocieron a su abuela y miraron de nuevo los hermosos ojos de su madre.

Elizabeth había sido una virtuosa del piano y Edward iba a lograr ser como ella, tarde o temprano.

Mientras las notas subían y bajaba por la estancia, afuera en el jardín Alice ponía todo lo necesario para un gran desfile de modas. Ya habían llegado los invitados, el señor banana, estaba junto al famoso crítico de arte llamado Teddy, justo enfrente la señora panzas, una osa se preparaba para la exhibición y junto a ella un grandulón, que en ese momento era un diseñador famoso llamado Emmet france presenciaba los preparativos con gesto triste.

-Que le pasad, a Met?- le dijo la pequeña modelo de grandes ojos cafés.

-Nada, yo solo … -

-Taz nojado con Ward? –

Emmet miro la sinceridad de la niña en sus ojos, esa mujer era chiquita pero tenía una gran habilidad para descubrir los sentimientos de los demás.

-Un poco.- reconoció el muchacho mientras se acomodaba el sobrero de copa alta que la organizadora del desfile le había obligado a ponerse.

-No nojes con Ward, el es meno. El te quelle, como yop.- decía Bella mientras con sus manitas trataba de sostener la toalla morada que en ese momento se había convertido un lujoso vestido.

-Es que, ash … Bella, yo sé que es bueno. Pero me molesta el hecho de que sea tan tonto, nosotros amamos a los Cullen, yo hago todo lo que puedo por ustedes y ese chico parece no importarle. Nos trata igual que si nos hubiera conocido ayer, siempre con su ceño fruncido como si nada de esto fuera suficiente. – se quejaba el muchacho mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

-Compedmiso, señora .- decía Bella mientras apartaba a la señora panzas de la audiencia y se sentaba en su lugar.

-Ward, disfruta de todo, dijo que ta muy agadescido con todo y … - Un grito los hizo saltar de su lugar. La diseñadora en jefe ya los había visto platicando y ahora se iban a tener que aguantar un buen regaño.

-No los voy a regañar, solo quiero decirte Emmet que no lo tomes así. Nosotros somos muy felices ahora, antes estábamos solos y era muy difícil. Pero ustedes llegaron a cambiar todo. – decía la niña mientras trataba de arreglar el vestido morado de Bella. – Cambiar todo para bien, Edward es muy feliz solo que no sabe cómo manejar la situación, no sabe cómo decirlo.

Emmet sonrió , eso tal vez podía ser verdad. Si contamos con que el cobrizo no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos. –Están seguras …

-Así es, así que ya deja de evitarme maldita sea. – decía el cobrizo mientras se rascaba el saco de periódico que Alice le había hecho para el desfile.

Emmet al verlo sonrío con ganas,.- Entonces está bien hermano.-

-Sabes, ahora tú también eres del batallón- dijo Alice mientras saltaba y aplaudía. Bella imito su gesto y Edward solo alcanzo a esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso enana? –

-Nosotros.- respondió Edward.- Somos nosotros, el batallón de la soledad. Solo te advierto que los que han sido parte del batallón han sufrido bastante y …

Emmet río con amargura, un pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza mientras los Cullen se sentaban a su alrededor - Entonces cumplo la cuota perfectamente, yo tenía una buena vida, mis padres y mi abuela me amaban en verdad. Solo fue, ese estúpido día en el que todos murieron. Yo iba con ellos en el coche, yo estaba allí. Yo sobreviví y ellos no – replicó Emmet con un nudo en la garganta, aún después de tanto tiempo le dolía el corazón.- A veces puedo escucharlos en la noche, a veces, solo a veces desearía estar con ellos- Emmet parpadeo varias veces para regresar a la realidad, las niñas lo abrazaban con sus pequeñas manos. Edward solo le tomaba el hombro con cariño.

-Met, no te acuerdes. Taz aquí con nosotros. Te quelemos. – dijo la pequeña Bella.

-Lo siento, Bellita.- dijo Emmet mientras que sacaba como por arte de magia sus sonrisa y se la volvía a colocar.

-No hay más que decir, hermano estas dentro del Batallón.- dijo Edward en tono serio y con una mirada bastante significativa. Desde ese día Emmet supo que su amor por sus primos Cullen era correspondido.

Ese día fue el mejor momento en mucho tiempo, pues encontró de nuevo una familia y desfilo en una importante pasarela en Inglaterra.

::

::

::

::

::

::

Bree lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba sobretodo la estúpida falda corta que tenía que llevar en el metro todos los días. Ese estúpido uniforme que Vladimir obligaba a usar a todas las mujeres de la torre corporativa.

Sin embargo, el reloj marcaba 7 de la noche y en unas horas la fiesta de apertura se llevaría a cabo. Toda la crema y nata norteamericana estaba contemplada para el evento. Estrellas de Hollywood, Importantes industriales, gente del gobierno, todos iban a estar allí esa noche y era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un nuevo empleo.

El timbre de su celular corporativo la interrumpió abruptamente seguramente era Vladimir de nuevo.

-Dunchester inc. Habla Bree Tanner asistente personal. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?.-

-Deseo hablar con el señor Vladimir.- le respondió una voz de mujer. Bree se burlo para sus adentros si sus amantes tenían que buscarlo en el trabajo quería decir que en realidad el hombre estaba muy ocupado.

-¿Tiene cita?-

-No en realidad, pero tengo información que le puede interesar.- eso despertó la curiosidad de la chica. Ella sabía que su jefe se traía algo entre manos, todo el tiempo seguían a ese hombre llamado Sam, además que había escuchado mencionar dos o tres veces lo de una heredera.

-Lo siento, no puedo comunicarla si no tiene cita. Hasta Luego- corto firmemente la comunicación.

El número volvió a sonar en el celular corporativo. Bree decidió en ese momento que era mejor consultarlo directamente con el jefe. Bajo de la limusina en el salón destinado al evento y se entretuvo en los detalles.

Mientras tanto Vladimir se despertaba perezoso en su suite del Hilton, una rubia y una morena se desperezaban junto a él. La mente del hombre vago un buen rato a tiempo que intentaba recordar que era lo que tenía para hoy.

La fiesta, si la fiesta. Decía en su mente una y otra vez.-Muy bien gatitas, tenemos que alistarnos para el evento de esta noche.-

-Vladi cariño, tengo sueño .- le respondió la rubia retorciéndose en las mantas como un gato.

-Me importa poco lo que quieras, vístete pronto. Maldita puta de mierda- replico Vladimir levantando a las chicas de un salto. Despavoridas salieron con dirección al baño.

Odiaba que lo contradijeran y más aquellas que no eran nada. Que no tenía nada por prostitutas.

Justo en ese momento entro Bree obviando todo el desastre de la habitación, el olor y sobre todo las mujeres que luchaban con unos vestidos en el baño. –Señor ya todo está listo, personalmente me he encargado de todo, solo que hay una cosa que quiero decirle. – replico la muchacha un tanto contrariada.

-Dila rápido, que si es alguna de tus tonterías veras donde …-

-Señor un número me ha llamado 34 veces, investigue un poco y es la lada de la ciudad de México, solamente 3 veces le he contestado y las tres llamadas terminan en que esa mujer tiene información importante para usted, información sobre lo que vino a hacer aquí. ¿Eso le parece familiar señor? –

Vladimir dio un salto desconcertado fuera de la cama mientras acomodaba sus boxers en su lugar, para tener 38 años era un hombre atlético y de buen ver, pensó la muchacha, sin embargo Bree lo conocía bastante bien como para dejarse llevar por los bajos instintos.

-La próxima vez que te llame me la comunicas al Iphone.- siseó Vladimir mientras entraba al baño ante los gritos despavoridos de las chicas.

Bree sonrío, ojala fuera algo muy malo para los Dunchester. Ojala y esa llamara cambiará su estancia en New York. Pensaba la chica sin saber que tenía toda la razón.

::

::

::

::

::

::

Durante la mañana Edward trabajo en un sistema de motores, mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Altamira días antes:

" -Sabes Edward, el cumpleaños de Bella es en una semana. Bueno el cumpleaños que tú le diste y me gustaría que me cumplieras 2 deseos.- dijo la muchacha en tono suave.

-Pero si es su cumpleaños Altamira, no el tuyo. – le respondió el cobrizo con humor en la boca. La chica le estaba llamando al taller y gracias a Edward ahora tenía muchísimos más clientes que antes así que el chico se las arreglaba entre sostener el teléfono y terminar de engrasar la pieza que tenía entre las manos.

-Ya lo sé, sabelotodo. Pero quiero que me permitas estar con ustedes ese día especial.

Edward se revolvió inquieto.- Sabes que yo no tengo problema porque vengas a vernos pero no sabemos si Laurent te siga vigilando. -

-No te preocupes Ed, seré extra cuidadosa. Pero yo llevaré el pastel te parece? –

-Está bien pero si quieres Emmet te verá en un punto medio y de allí te acompañará hacía acá. –

Altamira sonrío al otro lado de la línea a pesar de los meses que habían estado separados, la chica sabía que los Cullen seguían allí para ella.

-Y el segundo deseo es que lleves a la niña a ver a Julio.-

-Veré que se puede hacer, en realidad yo también extraño a ese grandote. Pero confiemos en el juicio que será en 2 meses.- dijo Edward de modo esperanzador.

-A eso me aferró yo.- replico Altamira. – Gracias hermano te quiero y nos estamos viendo."

El chico soltó una risa, hoy iba a ser un gran día, Edward regreso a su trabajo, mientras pensaba que esa niña tenía unos ojos impresionantes, a tiempo que se limpiaba las manos en un periódico grasiento que estaba cerca de su mesa de trabajo.

Lo que el chico no alcanzó a ver es que estaba limpiando sus manos justo en la cara de Vladimir, donde anunciaba la gran apertura de su consorcio en New York.

::

::

::

::

::

::

Vladimir se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, la fiesta estaba saliendo realmente bien, sin embargo la espera lo perturbaba realmente. No sabía que pensar de la llamada y muchísimo menos de México. Para empezar ¿Dónde estaba México?. Y para terminar ¿Quién demonios le llamaba con tanta insistencia?

El ruido era ensordecedor detrás de las puertas, sin embargo la oficina de emergencia que había hecho acondicionar lucía pulcra y elegante.

El sonido del iphone interrumpió sus pensamientos, allí estaba de nuevo ese número misterioso.

-Dunchester al habla.

\- Por fín!- exclamó una voz al otro lado de la línea en un perfecto y fluido Ingles Británico.- Hola Vladimir, no me conoces pero yo a ti sí.

-Maldita sea, quién habla, Te la vas a pasar así toda la vida. ¿Qué quieres?

Una carcajada resonó del otro lado, el hombre se estaba impacientando y cuando estaba a punto de colgar escucho perfectamente lo que esa persona quería decirle.

-Yo sé que le sucedió a Isabel, y lo más importante, sé que tú y Stefan mataron a su pobre hermano Charlie. ¿Qué te parce si hacemos un trato, un millón de euros para empezar por esta información.?

Y la respiración de Vladimir se le atoro en el pecho, más problemas para él. Definitivamente Stefan lo iba a matar.

-¿Cuándo podemos vernos? – le pregunto Vladimir aún con sorpresa en la voz

Al otro lado de la línea, la mujer se acomodaba su rubio cabello mientras veía fijamente una foto de ella, Renne y Emily. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente, todo gracias a la estúpida de su amiga, pero ahora que su pensión corría peligro se convenció a si misma de pedirle ayuda a los Dunchester sería lo correcto.

-yo te llamo.- le respondió mientras la llamada se cortaba abruptamente.

Vladimir odiaba que alguien jugara con el, y muchísimo más, si ese alguien era mujer ¡Maldita sea.! .

**Vayámonos**** con el que sigue!**


	16. 16: Traición y Festejo II

**Aquí va la segunda parte :D disfrútenla y espero sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer: PErsonajes son de Meyer la historia es original mía. **

Capítulo 16: Traición y Festejo II

::

::

-Abuelito es increíble- repetía Alice mientras bailoteaba alrededor de Alistair.

La semana se había pasado volando y el cumpleaños de Bella era esa misma noche. La nueva familia Masen – Cullen, había preparado una gran fiesta.

Alice colgaba emocionada muchos papeles brillantes del techo, ella misma había planeado todo para hacer que Bella se la pasara fenomenal. Era la primera vez que celebrarían su cumpleaños de esta manera.

Y solo por eso Edward permitió que su abuelito se gastara mucho dinero en todos los preparativos. La mesa de postres lucía llenísima de pastelitos, dulces, paletas, chocolates y juguitos de diferentes sabores. Justo en ese momento Alice admiraba su obra, el salón estaba hermoso.

Carmen y Altamira llegaban en ese momento con el más grande pastel rosa que la niña jamás había visto.

-¿Te gusta enana? – le preguntó Altamira.

-Por supuesto, es hermoso.- le contesto Alice mientras unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te sucede, preciosa? –

La chica se arrodillo inmediatamente junto a la chiquilla, mientras Carmen las veía con un gesto preocupado.

-Es que … , soy tan feliz, … - susurraba Alice.- Soy feliz porque Bella es feliz a pesar de todo. – termino la niña mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

La joven se enterneció, esa niña amaba a Bella como si fuera su hermana verdadera .

-No llores, ni ella ni tú volverán a sufrir. Te lo juro y estoy segura que Edward también te lo jura.-

Las dos se abrazaron, sin embargo una voz las interrumpió abruptamente.

-Lloronas, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?-

Esa voz toco en lo más profundo el alma de Altamira, ella levanto inmediatamente la vista.

Era él, esa voz, esa silueta que se dibujaba por sobre las sombras. Sus brazos fuertes, su estatura y esa sonrisa franca que siempre lo acompañaba aún en los perores momentos.

Era él, sencillo y humilde como siempre.

Altamira echo a correr y se arrojó a sus brazos ahora sí llorando. Lo apretó entre sus brazos para que nunca se fuera de nuevo, para que jamás escapara otra vez.

Él por su parte sostuvo su cuerpo con delicadeza, la amaba, la amaba con todo el corazón. Ese tiempo separados solo hizo que el amor que apenas se asomaba se transformará en una roca solida con la que pudo salir a flote.

Lo había logrado gracias a sus amigos pero sobretodo lo había logrado por ella.

Julio la tomo entre sus brazos mientras daba vueltas riendo.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado- dijo con voz ronca cargada de emoción.

-y yo a ti.- le respondió la muchacha entre lágrimas.

Alice aplaudía y gritaba alrededor de ellos a tiempo que hacía su "Baile de la victoria". Movía las caderas y los brazos de un lado a otro mientras gritaba: Ellos lo han logrado, el amor ha triunfado, ellos lo han logrado, se darán muchos besukis.

Al escuchar la canción todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas. Alistair puso la mano en el hombro del recién llegado mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y Julio le devolvió el gesto abrazándolo efusivamente, mientras todos corrían a separar a aquella bestia del pobre viejo.

-Gracias, señor, gracias, todo fue por usted. –

-No te preocupes muchacho, Edward confía en ti. Y yo también, demuestra que vales.- le dijo su salvador. Aquel hombre que lo había ayudado como ningún otro, que cada semana sin falta lo visitaba en la prisión y le enseñaba lo bueno de la vida.

Todos se rieron a la par, mientras poco a poco niños y sus familias iban llegando a la fiesta en honor de la pequeña Bellla. Las amiguitas de la Vandervill School, algunos amigos de Alice, gente que conocía al abuelito Masen y poco a poco se iba llenando la habitación de regalos y personas.

-Esta fiesta será increíble.- gritaba Alice llena de emoción.

::

::

::

::

::

::

-Ya cheque el deposito, y todo está correcto. Los Dunchester tienen palabra, me alegra saberlo.- decía esa voz sensual detrás de la línea.

Vladimir estaba desesperado se había pasado cerca de 2 horas fingiendo una sonrisa y una comodidad que no sentía, los medios lo acosaban durante la fiesta de apertura y una que otra mujer se había acercado insinuándose. Pero él no tenía ánimos para nada.

Bree no había podido investigar nada de la mujer misteriosa, su número era privado, su registro también, sabía que llamaban desde México pero no quién. Ahora terminada la fiesta y con dos despampanantes rubias esperándolo en el cuarto de al lado. Había depositado un poco más de lo acordado. Solo esperaba la información.

-Bueno, Vladi. Para serte sincera, jamás espere que fueras tan amable. Pero ni creas que lo que me mandase va a ser suficiente. – la mujer sonrió mientras Vladimir apretaba los labios fuertemente.

-Mira Estúpida, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, te mande el dinero para que me dijeras lo que sabes. Si no sabes nada entonces no lo digas, quédate con el dinero muerta de hambre.!.- grito Vladimir mientras estaba a punto de colgar.

-¿Por qué tanta agresividad Vladi?, te diré solo una parte .- replicó la mujer con tono aniñado- Tu y Stefan mataron al pobre Charlie. Tengo pruebas contundentes, si quieres te puedo mandar las fotos, o el cómo llamaste a Charlie para citarlo en el lugar preciso del accidente. –

Vladimir maldijo en silencio, todo era cierto. La mujer soltó una sonrisa, el sol se ocultaba rápidamente tras los edificios en la ciudad de México, y el frío acaricio la piel se la chica, aun así continuo la historia.

-Mejor aún, puedo darte las fotos de Octavio, tu cómplice. El doctor que en cada cita inyectaba a Renee una sustancia que aceleraba la enfermedad de los pulmones. Pero lo más importante, tu dinero te vale esta información: tu querida Isabel sigue viva, tus sirvientes te engañaron y la chiquilla esta en Seattle. Ahora que si quieres saber dónde y con quién, tendrás que mandarme más dinero. Hasta pronto, querido! –

Al oír el tono de colgado Vladimir explotó en cólera,¡Maldita sea!, gritaba mientras destrozaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Figuras de miles de dólares salían volando por los aires hasta estrellarse en las lujosas paredes blancas que rodeaban la mansión.

Vladimir bufaba de rabia, todo siempre salía mal. Con un carajo, esto tiene que saberlo Stefan.-¡ BREE! .- grito descontrolado mientras salía hecho una furia del despacho. – BREE con un carajo, comunícame con Stefan.-

La aludida ya lo conocía bastante bien y sin preguntar fue a buscar el celular para llamarle al hermano de su jefe.

-Y hazme un maldito favor, corre a las putas de aquí, tengo asuntos muy importante que tratar! .- terminado entro a su oficina destruida y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

::

::

::

::

::

::

Edward estaba realmente nervioso, mientras caminaba de la mano de la pequeña Bella por aquel hermoso parque.

La noche casi llegaba, y la hora en la que se supone que tenían que llegar al salón se acercaba cada vez más.

-Ward, porque no vino Alice con nosotros, a ella le encantan los helaods de don tito.-

-No lo sé Bella, tal vez ella y Emmet estén haciendo otra cosa. – respondía nervioso mientras trataba de recordar por que se sentía así.

El viento soplaba tranquilamente, revolviendo el largo cabello caoba de la niña. El chico se detuvo súbitamente y puso su rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña Bella.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños Bella, ¿ Lo sabías? – le pregunto Edward mientras miraba fijamente los grandes ojos chocolate.

Bella adoraba el verde de sus ojos, le gustaba como pasaba de café a verde, el verde más esmeralda que te pudieras imaginar. Y cuando el chico le dedicaba esos pequeños momentos para platicar, cuando él se sentaba a prestarle atención solo a ella, a jugar con ella, la pequeña Cullen se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-¿Bella?, te estoy hablando! – '

La aludida salío rápidamente de su ensoñación, - ¿Qué quelles Ward? – pregunto mientras hacia una cara chistosa como de fastidio.

Ambos rieron ante el gesto. Edward adoraba la risa de la niña, él creía que mientras ella riera todo iba a estar bien, por una risa la conoció y él iba a asegurarse de que nunca se borrara de su rostro.

-¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!, hoy hace algunos años que nos conocimos, hoy 17 de septiembre llegaste a mi vida. Bella, muchas gracias. – le dijo mientras le entregaba una flor que había cortado de un árbol cercano.

La pequeña lo había olvidado, olvidado por completo. Su cumpleaños el día que nació, el día que llego a la existencia de los Cullen – Masen. Bella se sintío por un momento muy tonta. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? .

-Gacias, Ward. Te quiero muchismo, yo … - peor no pudo continuar por que gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-No, no llores. Hoy no se vale llorar. – repetía una y otra vez mientras el cobrizo tomaba a la chiquilla entre sus manos, y la cargaba para levantarse del piso. – No estés triste, ela-

-No, lo toy. Soy muy feiz con ustedes, gacias por todo, tu y alice, camiadon mi vida.- decía la pequeña mientras abrazaba el cuello de Ward, adoraba el olor del chico, en las noches cuando no podía dormir, la pequeña se escurría lentamente en el cuarto del chico y se acostaba en su cama en un rinconcito sin que él se diera cuenta.

Edward estalló en carcajadas - ¿De verdad eres feliz? –

-CHI! Grito la chiquilla mientras era lanzada por los aires.

-Bueno entonces vamos a hacerte aún más feliz, ¿Estas lista? –

Carcajadas sonoras se siguieron escuchando mientras emprendían la marcha hacía el lugar de la fiesta.

::

::

::

::

-Ahora sí ya vienen, están a dos calles. Todos guarden silencio, no quiero ningún ruido, ya saben el plan.- gritaba Emmet con sus acostumbrados manotazos al aire.

Todos estaban listos, todos estaban ansiosos de que la festejada llegara.

-Gracias abuelito, por todo. –

Alistair miro a su pequeña nieta y fue como ver a su dulce Elizabeth sonriéndole. – De nada, hija. Ustedes se merecen esto y más. –

Luces fuera en 3 , 2, 1 .

Y todo quedo en silencio.

::

::

::

::

::

-Ward este vestido, me moesta un poco.- decía la pequeña Bella mientras se rascaba las piernas sin cesar. El tul rosa le provocaba comezón por todo el cuerpo.

-Lo sé pero a que es muy bonito.-

Era cierto, el vestido hacía ver a Bella como toda una princesa y la niña dio varias vueltas en la tienda para demostrarlo.

-Muy bien ya llegamos, ¿Estas lista?.-

Bella paso saliva sonoramente, ante ella se encontraba una puerta color caoba solo con un picaporte de lado izquierdo, el lugar no ofrecía pistas sobre lo que había llí dentro y por un momento sintío muchos nervios.

-dame tu mano, Ward. Y nunca me sueltes-

El chico hizo lo que le pedía y añadió.- No te preocupes, nunca lo haré.-

Dicho esto, la pequeña empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas abriéndose poco a poco.

No había nadie allí.

Todo era oscuridad

Bella apretó la mano de Edward con fuerza

Hasta que una luz brillo con fuerza dejando cegada a la niña por un momento, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo vio todo y escucho un :

¡SORPRESA!

Cientos de papeles rosas y lilas cayeron del techo, el lugar se pintó repentinamente de colores pastel. Era como si estuvieras en un castillo, las mesas las sillas, todo era perfecto. Además todos estaban allí, su familia, sus amigos.

Altamira y Julio abrazados, Alice y Emmet saltando de arriba abajo, sus amigas de la escuela, su abuelito, Carmen y Eleazar, todas las personas que había conocido en este tiempo.

Y Bella se sintió inmensamente dichosa, pues tenía todo lo que podía desear y lo más importante estaba de la mano del chico de su vida.

**Esto es todo chicas, ¿Qué les pareció?, todo pinta bastante bien para nuestros pequeños protagonistas, que bueno que por fin se reencontraron Altamira y Julio, eso es lo que todos queríamos ! ahhhh dejen sus comentarios :) **

**De todas maneras muchas gracias por leer, como siempre a las silenciosas y a las que se animan a dejarnos sus opiniones. **


End file.
